


Here's to Future Days

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 49,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Espheni have been defeated, Ben has to process what's happened to him over the past four years.  The arrival of the Volm ambassador to Earth both helps him with his healing process and further complicates things for Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Ben is watching the clouds go by when a Volm that Ben has never met before approaches him.  This Volm is possibly the shortest Volm that Ben has ever seen.  His noseholes are noticeably different from Cochise’s; the most prominent noseholes are diagonal ones that almost reach his eyes.  He also has four smaller noseholes in the center of his face that are barely noticeable in comparison. 

While his eyes look bright (and are certainly a nice yellow like Cochise’s eyes), his clothes look dark and dreary.  It takes a minute, but Ben realizes that he’s dressed like the Volm that took Cochise to the greater Volm when he was dying.  Ben really hopes something like that isn’t happening right now. 

“I am Famak Cha'rich Wasasch, the Volm ambassador to Earth,” the new Volm says.    

Ben smiles and nods, relieved that this is the ambassador and not an ominous sign.  “I’m Ben Mason.  It’s good to meet you.”

“I have heard about you; you are one of Chichauk’s human offspring,” the Volm says. 

“Uh, we call him Cochise, but yeah, I am,” Ben says.

“Yes, I have been briefed that humans are often unwilling to learn to pronounce Volm names.  However, no one has given me a human name yet.  I am uncertain what you should call me.”

Ben rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet; he’s only here because Dad asked him to meet him here and he’s not sure how to make small talk with a strange Volm.  Of course, he can talk to Cochise, but Ben knows that Cochise isn’t your average Volm.  And, while Shaq has been in some kind of weird on again off again, loudly sexual relationship with his brother for years, Ben is pretty sure that he’s had three minutes of conversation with Shaq that didn’t involve battle planning.  Shaq has grunted at him an awful lot, though, which Ben chooses to take as a good sign.

“I could give you a human name.  If you want,” Ben says. 

The Volm inclines his head.  “That is acceptable.” 

Ben tilts his head and thinks for a minute.  He doesn’t just want to say the first thing that comes to mind.  “How do you feel about the name Frederick?”

“Frederick,” he repeats slowly. 

“There was a guy named Frederick Law Olmstead who travelled through part of my old country.  He interviewed people and made very detailed, objective observations that he published.  His observations were important because a lot of people were really invested into making that part of the country either look amazing or terrible,” Ben says.  “So, he’s kind of like you.  I guess.”

“How so?” the Volm asks.

Ben shrugs a little.  “You’re not the first Volm on Earth; some Volm love us and some of you don’t care for us as much.”  He’s still not sure where Shaq stands.  “But you’re doing something different than any of them.  No other Volm has come here to open permanent diplomatic relations during peacetime.  Heck, from what I know about the Volm, you’re the first Volm to open peacetime diplomatic relationships with anyone.”

The Volm inclines his head.  “You are correct.  You are our first true allies.  To be the ambassador to your species is a large responsibility.”

“At least you already know that humans and Volm can get along really well,” Ben points out.  “I mean, my dad and Cochise got married, and my brother Hal has been in a relationship with Shaq for years.  Plus Cochise has great relationships with our whole family- he’s really our parent, too- and with a lot of people in the 2nd Mass.”

“And Shak-Chic?  When I have talked to him about humanity, he has not been as overwhelmingly complimentary as Chichauk,” the Volm asks.

Ben snorts a little and shrugs, rocking back and forth a little bit on the balls of his feet again as he crosses his arms.  “Shaq is… complicated.  He doesn’t like to say nice things about much of anything.  Not even Hal, even though he definitely really likes him.  I’ve always assumed it’s a Volm thing.”

“We are taught not to form attachments, not even to other Volm,” the Volm says.  “To form an attachment to an alien is particularly unwise because we would inevitably have to leave them behind.  Leaving them behind is, in fact, the best outcome of such a circumstance.”

“Now things are different, for humans and Volm both,” Ben says.

“Yes,” he says, not sounding particularly happy.

Ben’s about to ask about his lack of happiness when he sees Dad walking towards them.

“Hey, Dad,” Ben says, waving a little.  He’s still uncomfortable around his dad, but he does his best to hide it. 

“Hey, Ben,” Dad says, not quite looking at him and then turning to face the Volm.  “Hello, I’m Tom Mason.” 

“I am Famak Cha'rich Wasasch, Volm ambassador to Earth,” he says.  “You may call me Frederick, as I understand humans have problems with Volm names.”

Ben grins a little as Frederick decides to use the name he picked. 

“Nice name!” Dad says.  “Did you know that Frederick Law Olmstead-“

“Was a human who travelled around a portion of your former country making observations,” Frederick supplies.  He gestures towards Ben.  “Your offspring informed me of the significance of this name.”

“Good job, Ben,” Dad says, clapping him on the shoulder.  “President Peralta was going to come to formally welcome you to Earth, but there was a problem with the construction of our hospital, so she had to deal with that.  She’ll see you tomorrow, though.”

“I look forward to it,” Frederick says. 

“If you want, you can come over to our family dinner.  It’s not as cool as meeting the President, but Cochise and Shaq will both be there, so you won’t be the only Volm there,” Dad says. 

“I would be honored to dine with Chichauk and with the human who freed our homeworld, as well as the rest of their family,” Frederick says.  “Thank you.”

Ben hangs a few steps back as they walk back to where they’re living.  He listens as Dad chats Frederick’s metaphorical ears off about how they’ve renovated the city since retaking the Earth.  It’s a spiel that he’s heard plenty of times, so Ben doesn’t really feel the need to pay attention. 

Frederick doesn’t get much of a chance to say anything, just nods as Dad talks and occasionally looks back at Ben. 


	2. Family Dinner

Ben gets seated at the far end of the table away from Frederick, who gets the seat of honor at the head of the table.  Cochise and Dad sit on his right and left respectively.  Shaq sits next to Cochise and Hal sits across from Shaq.  Matt sits next to Hal and Ben sits next to Shaq. 

There’s not actually a reason why Ben is seated with the aliens besides the fact that Hal likes Matt more than him and that Shaq really doesn’t like Dad that much, and he does his best to keep that in mind.  Mostly Ben wishes he was a couple seats down so he could keep talking to Frederick. 

“How have you found Earth so far?” Dad asks partway through dinner. 

“It is the only planet I have been on, so I do not know how it compares to other planet,” Frederick says.  “I had only just left the nestship when you destroyed the Espheni, and I accepted the assignment of ambassador to Earth before my ship arrived where we were to be stationed.”

“You’ve been on a spaceship your whole life?” Matt asks.  “Cool!”

“It is where all Volm are raised,” Frederick explains. 

“Although, I have heard that once our homeworld becomes habitable again, the greater Volm are considering raising our offspring on the planet,” Cochise says. 

“Why wouldn’t you wanna raise your kids on the planet?” Hal asks.  “Like, I figured that would be a given.”

“It is not how we do things,” Shaq says.  “We spend the first eleven years of our lives on our nestships.  That is how it is done.”

“But now-“ Hal starts.

“Eleven years?” Matt interrupts.  “Frederick is only eleven years old?”

“Yes, I am,” Frederick answers. 

“Dad!  I have to sneak around to blow things up and I’m fourteen!  He’s eleven and he gets to be an ambassador to a whole planet!  That’s unfair!” Matt protests.

“You what?!” Dad asks, leaning over Hal to look at Matt with a raised eyebrow.

“Matt, our species mature at different rates.  I assure you, Frederick is a fully mature, adult Volm,” Cochise says.  “I would not have recommended him otherwise.”

“As a Volm, he is far more developed than a human could be,” Shaq adds.

There’s a thud under the table and Ben is pretty sure that Hal has kicked Shaq under the table even though when he looks up at Shaq’s face, it’s as impassive as ever.

“I also benefit from having several more experienced Volm to help advise me,” Frederick adds.

“While I am not formally your advisor, I wish to inform you that you may contact me if you require advice,” Cochise says.  “I do not believe it is bragging to say that I know a great deal about humanity, more than your formal advisors.”

“I can attest to that,” Dad says, reaching over the table to squeeze Cochise’s hand quickly.

“Thank you for your offer,” Frederick says. 

“They are a strange species.  You will require assistance understanding them,” Shaq adds.

There’s another thud under the table and Hal winces. 

“They also have delicate feet,” Shaq says.

“Okay!” Hal interjects right as the silence starts to get awkward.  “But Matt, what do you mean that you’re sneaking around blowing stuff up?  For one thing, with _what_?”

Matt shrugs.  “Lots of stuff explodes.”

It’s not long before both Dad and Hal are tag teaming Matt, trying to figure out exactly what Matt is blowing up and how he’s doing it. 

Since Ben is done with his food, it’s not that hard to slip out the dining room into the living room.  The building they’re living in used to be some kind of embassy, so it’s kind of set up weird, but they have a nice view of the water, so Ben doesn’t really mind.  He steps outside to enjoy the crisp, cool night.

Ben is surprised a few minutes later when he hears someone open the door behind him.  He’s even more surprised when he turns to see Frederick standing there. 

“I accidentally caused a large argument among your family members,” Frederick says, stepping forward to stand next to him.  “This does not bode well for our peoples’ future diplomatic relationship.”

“Don’t worry,” Ben says, looking over at the Volm reassuringly.  “When it comes to Matt blowing up stuff, it’s always a fight.”

“You are not inside fighting with them,” Frederick points out.

“There’s really no way to keep Matt from blowing stuff up,” Ben says, shrugging.  “It’s how he copes, and at this point he’s really good at it.”

“You support your brother’s explosive pastime?” Frederick asks.

“Well, I wish he wouldn’t play with explosives, but there’s honestly no way to stop him.  If I don’t yell at him about it, I know he’ll come to me if he needs help,” Ben says.  “Dad spends all night reading his books because when he sleeps he has loud nightmares.  Hal still sleeps with a gun in his bed when Shaq isn’t there and he practices his shooting in secret.  Cochise is obsessive about cooking for us.  Like, we have to unload leftovers on our neighbors because he makes so much food we can’t eat it.  And, honestly, Shaq has only gotten grumpier to the rest of us since the war ended.  Which I didn’t think was possible.  Everyone copes in their own ways.” 

Hal and Shaq also have a lot more sex than they used to, but Frederick probably doesn’t need to know that.

“You mentioned every member of your family except yourself,” Frederick says.

“I like to find really unstable buildings and explore them.  Buildings that are structurally unsound.  I climb the walls, wander through the most dangerous parts, and sit on the rooftops,” Ben says as nonchalantly as possible.

“Is that not dangerous?” Frederick says.

“That’s kind of the point,” Ben says, shrugging a little.  “I like making sure that my spikes are still working well.  That they’re still enhancing my reflexes and healing me up super quickly.”

“Why do you still have Espheni spikes?” Frederick asks. 

Ben blinks.  People usually aren’t so blunt about the spikes unless they’re mocking him.  “They’re part of me.  I couldn’t just get rid of them.”

“Why not?  I have read about your experience with the Espheni in Chichauk’s reports.  They were a part of your enslavement to the Espheni,” Frederick says.

Ben shifts a little uncomfortably.  He doesn’t really like thinking about them at this point.  “Without them, I wouldn’t have been able to help defeat the Espheni, so they were good, too.”

“You do not need them anymore.  Are you aware that if you keep them in your body, your lifespan will be drastically shortened?” Frederick asks.

“Yeah, I am,” Ben says. 

“I do not understand why you would keep them in your body at this juncture.  You do not have enemies to fight anymore,” Frederick says.

“I really don’t understand either,” Ben says.  “I just… don’t feel like I can give them up.”

Frederick snorts air out his noseholes.  “Chichauk and Shak-Chic were both correct.  You are strange aliens.”

“Hey!” Ben says, smiling over at him.  “We’re not the only confusing ones.”

“I have not done anything confusing,” Frederick says.

“I mentioned earlier about how everything changed and you sounded… sad.  Unhappy.  Something negative,” Ben says.  “I mean, you were gonna have to go off to war and instead you’re here.  Not all the humans trust the Volm and maybe we are kind of weird, but we’re better than the Espheni, I promise.”

“Every Volm has known what their life would be like for hundreds of years, and I prepared for that life.  Fighting did not come as easily to me as it came to other Volm, but I succeeded nevertheless.  Now, I am in an important position that I have not received training for,” Frederick says.  “I have not had long to adjust to this new reality and I still find myself… unsettled by it.  This is not what I anticipated.”

“It’s better,” Ben says, looking out over the Potomac again.  “Peacetime is weird and imperfect, don’t get me wrong, but it’s better than the alternative.”

“I hope that you are right,” Frederick says. 

“Look, why don’t I show you around DC?  You’ve spent your whole life on a spaceship and you were gonna get dropped in the middle of warzones, so why not explore a place that’s actually being rebuilt?” Ben offers.

“Are you certain?” Frederick asks.  “You must have many important duties to attend to.”

Ben laughs.  “Not really.  I’m still trying to figure out what to do next.  It wouldn’t be any trouble.  I like walking around the city.”

“Then I would be glad to accompany you on a tour of your city,” Frederick says.  “I will be busy for a while as I meet various members of Earth’s government, but perhaps after that.”

“Are you busy at night?” Ben asks.  “Like, late at night?”

“No,” Frederick says.  “There is a strange gap in my schedule at night.”

“That’s for the humans to sleep,” Ben says. 

“I forget about your abnormally long rest cycles,” Frederick says. 

“One of the benefits of having the Espheni spikes is I don’t have to sleep nearly as much as everyone else,” Ben says.  “So I could show you around at night when everyone else is sleeping.”

“Do you have plans tomorrow night?” Frederick asks.

“Nope!  I can come over to the Volm consulate and show you around,” Ben says.

“I would enjoy that,” Frederick says. 

“Cool,” Ben says, grinning at him.  “I look forward to it.”

Frederick inclines his head and opens his mouth to speak when the door opens again. 

“There you are!” Dad says, clapping them both on the shoulder.

Ben takes a step away. 

“I did not wish to intrude on your family argument,” Frederick says, looking over at Ben.  “Ben has been most interesting to talk to.”

“Glad he’s been entertaining you,” Dad says.  “But come on inside now.”

“I’ll be along in a sec,” Ben says as Dad leads Frederick inside.  He sighs deeply and stares back out over the river, not planning on going back inside anytime soon.


	3. The Tour pt I

Ben spends the next day wandering around DC on his own.  He has to try to show Frederick the very best of their city.  It’d suck if Frederick ended up hating Earth, especially since he’s probably stuck here for a while. 

Plus, he doesn’t like being at home. 

Once it starts to get dark, he heads towards the island that they gave to the Volm.  The Jefferson Memorial used to stand at the tip of the island and there was a golf course, too, but the interim government decided that letting the Volm have a separate island for their consulate made more sense than rebuilding the monument. 

The consulate itself is, at this point, just a Volm ship nearish to the center of the island.  At some point, they’re presumably going to build an actual building. 

Ben waits outside the ship, whistling to himself.  There aren’t any Volm standing guard, which is a marked change from the compound they had in Charleston. 

It’s only a couple minutes of waiting before the door of the ship opens and Frederick steps out. 

“Hey!” Ben says, waving.  “How was your first day ambassador-ing with the humans?” 

“I am uncertain if we made much progress,” Frederick says.  “There was much arguing among the human representatives, and then they argued with me.”

“That’s politics,” Ben says, shrugging.  They start to walk towards the bridge back to the main part of DC.  “Did you at least like President Peralta?  She’s awesome.”

“I enjoyed meeting her, and it is unfortunate that I will not be able work with her more closely.  She showed me both the white house in which she resides and the place where your father destroyed the Espheni.  The human diplomats are less pleasant to talk to than her, thus far,” Frederick says.  “Although, I do not believe I should come to like any of my human counterparts too much.  It may cause irrationality.” 

“A little bit of irrationality is okay,” Ben says. 

“You are not Volm.  We are not irrational, and so I cannot be irrational,” Frederick says. 

“I’ve spent a lot of time around Volm, and I’ve learned that you guys are irrational all the time.  You guys are just really good at rationalizing when you guys do something that doesn’t make any logical sense,” Ben says.  “Besides, you don’t _have_ to do something just because you think it’s what your people do.  You’re your own person, even if you are Volm, too.”

Frederick makes the pained, gasping noise that Ben now knows is Volm laughter. 

“Did I say something funny?” Ben asks, raising his eyebrow. 

“Individualism among the Volm is strongly discouraged.  It is not useful to us,” Frederick says.

“His individualism is why Cochise stayed on Earth and helped us defeat the Espheni,” Ben points out.  “And Dad couldn’t’ve done what he did without him.”

Frederick just makes a vague noise. 

It doesn’t matter because they’ve come to their first stop on the tour, so they come to a stop.

“It used to be that this would be lit up nicely, but they’re still working on getting electricity up and going,” Ben says, gesturing around the National Mall.  “But they’re turning this part of the city into a new university.  Most of these buildings used to be part of the Smithsonian Institution, some really cool museums.” 

It’s so weird being here; they came here a couple times for family vacations and it’s surreal to walk through it again. 

“Museums?” Frederick asks.

“It’s where you display historical artifacts for people to see so you can learn about them,” Ben says.  He points at one of the buildings.  “That was the National Museum of American History.  Dad took me all the time, and now his office is in there.”

“He is going to teach at the new university?” Frederick asks.

“Yeah, my dad was a history professor before the war, and that’s what he wanted to do again.  So they gave him a nice office space and basically put him in charge of getting a history department up and running,” Ben says, realizing that he’s speaking too fast but he can’t help himself. 

“You become nervous when the subject of your father comes up, or when you see him,” Frederick says.

“Mhm,” Ben nods before grabbing Frederick’s arm and tugging him down the Mall because he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

“Chichauk has informed me of human family structure.  That is not good,” Frederick says in an even tone as if his arm isn’t being aggressively pulled. 

Ben stops when they reach the old Capitol Reflecting Pool.  “This is the Rebecca Mason Memorial Reflecting Pool.  There’s going to be a plaque and everything.  Maybe a statue.  Obviously getting things like the hospital and the electricity is more important, but it’ll be nice.”

“Rebecca Mason was important to you and she shares your family name,” Frederick says.

“She’s my mom,” Ben says, quietly.  “She died during the war, near the beginning.”

“To lose one’s parent is considered a great loss for humans, especially when young,” Frederick states.

“It really sucks,” Ben nods.  “I miss her a lot.”

Frederick rests his hand on Ben’s arm.  “I am sorry for your loss.  Both of my biological parents died in the war as well, but it is not considered a large loss for the Volm, so it is not the same.”

“I’m sorry, too, then,” Ben says, looking at the hand on his arm in surprise, “even if it’s not as bad.”

“It is unfortunate that they were not capable of witnessing the freeing of our homeworld, but they died in battle,” Frederick says.  “If they had been better warriors, they would have survived.”

“That’s a terrible thing to say,” Ben says, raising his eyebrow.  “Like, humans generally consider that a really terrible thing to say, so never say that about a human who has died.  Someone will hit you.  If you say that about my mom, _I’ll_ hit you.  And I like you.” 

“I would not say such a thing about a human who had died, do not worry,” Frederick says.  “I am aware of the differences between human and Volm views on death.  Chichauk considered that important information to impart.”

“Cochise is a smart Volm,” Ben says, nodding. 

“I am pleased to have his assistance,” Frederick says.  “I am better prepared for my duties because of him.”

Ben leads Frederick up to Capitol Hill.  “This is where our government’s legislative branch used to meet.  And once we fix it up, it’ll meet there again.”

“You are going to return to the same society that you had before.” Frederick says.

“Not the _same_ society,” Ben says.  “We had a lot of problems before that we don’t want to recreate.  But there’s something… comforting about taking back parts of our planet and making them into better versions of what they used to be.  Like the Espheni didn’t take everything.”

“There is nothing on our planet to take back,” Frederick says.  “Everything has been destroyed.”

“That sucks,” Ben says.

“We will rebuild,” Frederick says.  “It is better to have a destroyed home than to have no home at all.”

“You’re pretty wise for an eleven year old,” Ben says, grinning over at him.

“This is a human joke,” Frederick says. 

“Yep,” Ben says.  “Good job.  Although I do think you’re wise.”

“You are making another human joke,” Frederick says.

“Not that time,” Ben says.  “I do think that was pretty wise.”

“I must respectfully disagree,” Frederick says. 

Ben shrugs.  “Okay.  Do you want to see where I spend most of my time?” 

“Of course,” Frederick says. 

“Come on,” Ben says.  “It’s pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.”

“Now I am incredibly curious.  Please, show me,” Frederick says. 

Ben grins at Frederick and nods, leading him around the Capital and feeling pretty good about how the tour is going so far. 


	4. The Tour pt II

“That the door is locked and you do not have a key indicates that we are not supposed to be here,” Frederick says.

Ben shrugs as he jimmies the door open.  “You can blame me if we get caught, okay?”

“You do not believe that we will get caught,” Frederick says.

“It’s not likely,” Ben says, holding the door open for Frederick.  “And if someone did catch us, I really don’t think they’d do anything worse than taking us back to where we live.  Not ideal, but it’s fine.” 

Frederick looks at Ben uncertainly but he steps through the door. 

Ben shuts the door behind them and he pulls his flashlight out of his pocket.  “This used to be the Library of Congress.  Biggest library in the world.  Or maybe just the US.  I forget which one.  Lots of books, though.”

“It is surprisingly ornate,” Frederick says.

“Yeah, the Espheni took metal things, but most of this is stone, so they didn’t touch it.  There’s damage from the initial invasion, especially towards the back, and they took _some_ stuff, but this building is mostly intact,” Ben says, stepping forward and flashing the light around some of the more ornate paintings on the ceiling. 

“It is remarkable,” Frederick says, taking a few steps so he’s standing in front of Ben, neck craned so he can see better.  “I have not seen anything like this before.” 

“I love it here,” Ben says. 

“I am uncertain what you might do here, however,” Frederick says. 

“Come on,” Ben says, leading Frederick deeper into the building.  “There are a lot of fairly well preserved books, which I really like.”

“You spend a lot of time reading your books,” Frederick says. 

“That’s not the only thing,” Ben says, opening another door.   He shines the flashlight over the various tables where artifacts are laid out.  “A lot of the museums were ransacked by the Espheni and their contents were scattered.  So when people find something that looks like it came out of a museum, they bring it here.  We do our best to catalogue it and organize it for when we have museums again.”

“You must be a learned scholar,” Frederick says.

“Nah, I never even finished high school before the invasion began.  I just help out and do what I’m told,” Ben says. 

Frederick inclines his head.  “One of the most important skills one can possess.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ben says, looking over at him incredulously.  “Are you trying to make a joke now?”

“I do not joke,” Frederick says. 

“You think strict obedience is one of the most important skills a person can have?” Ben asks.

“Of course,” Frederick says.  “Obedience ensures that we behave properly and work solely towards the good of the greater Volm.”

“What about you?” Ben says. 

“Irrelevant,” Frederick says. 

“I mean, I’m not saying I don’t get sacrificing yourself for the greater good, but you still should be your own person,” Ben says.  “You’re a Volm, but you’re Frederick, too.”

“Such frivolities were done away with once we were forced to evacuate our planet,” Frederick says.

“But you guys are going back to your planet now, so maybe you can be a little frivolous again,” Ben points out.  “War is done.”

“I do not believe the greater Volm would agree,” Frederick says.  “They wish to retain many of our wartime ways.”

“What do you think?” Ben asks.

“It is not my place to have a strong opinion,” Frederick says, but something in his tone definitely indicates to Ben that he has an opinion anyway. 

“C’mon,” Ben says, nudging him a little bit.  “You can tell me; I won’t tell anyone else.”

Frederick squints at him.  “You earnestly desire my opinion.”

“Of course!” Ben says.

Frederick shifts uncomfortably.  “I believe that we must be cautious in our approach.  We cannot discard everything that has made us Volm for the past several hundred years.  But we should also embrace what made us Volm before the Espheni arrived on our planet, and that includes a limited measure of your vaunted individualism.”

Ben grins a little and flashes the flashlight under his own face, raising his eyebrows.  “Was that so bad to admit?”

“You look strange with the light shining on you like that.  If certain Volm heard me, they may decide to choose a better ambassador,” Frederick says.

“What?” Ben asks, confused.  “But _you’re_ the ambassador.”

“Only because Chichauk strongly advocated for my appointment to the position after turning the greater Volm down,” Frederick says.  “They could not refuse the hero who had done so much to retake our homeworld.”

“Cochise ‘strongly advocated’ for your appointment?  Did you guys already know each other?” Ben asks, intrigued.  Cochise had never been overly forthcoming about his relationships with other Volm, at least not to him.

“No,” Frederick says.

Ben waits a beat, but Frederick doesn’t say anything more.  “Then why did he fight for you to become ambassador?”

“I do not wish to discuss this matter at this time,” Frederick says stiffly. 

Ben nods a little.  “No worries.  And don’t worry about me saying anything to anyone- not even Cochise, even though I’m sure he’s in your corner.”

Frederick inclines his head.  “Thank you.”

Ben wants to toss a jaunty ‘what are friends for?’ back at him, but considering they’ve only known each other for a day and the Volm are notoriously, well, Volm-y, he’s pretty sure that would be a bad idea.  So he settles for, “Do you wanna see some of the really cool stuff we’ve rediscovered?”

“I would enjoy that,” Frederick says.  “I am partial to cooler temperatures.”

“Not cool as in temperature,” Ben informs him.  “It means I want to show you the artifacts that I think are particularly unique or interesting.”

“Ah,” Frederick says, pressing his lips together.

“Don’t worry, Frederick,” Ben says, sensing embarrassment.  “Cochise still gets confused by idioms sometimes.  It’s okay.”

“It is merely that several of the arguments I had today suddenly make more sense,” Frederick says.  “My engagement in those arguments now seems foolish.”

“So, apologize.  I’m sure they’ll understand.  I mean, you speak English pretty well; there’s nothing wrong with a couple of errors,” Ben says. 

“I only had a few days to learn your language, so I am uncertain whether or not I learned it well, but I still wish to display competency to my human counterparts,” Frederick says.

“You learned English in a few days?” Ben asks, startled.

“Yes,” Frederick says.  “Normally we are given approximately a month to learn the primary languages of the planet we are to be stationed on, but I was advised that I would need to begin immediately.” 

“You’re really good,” Ben assures him.  “I mean, you’re good for anyone, but especially for someone who learned to speak a new language in just a couple days.”

“Thank you,” Frederick says.  “I would like to see the cool artifacts now.”

“Sure thing,” Ben says, smiling and leading Frederick deeper into the room. 

He shows Frederick old campaign buttons and tattered pieces of clothing, trying to describe what they used to look like before they were destroyed.  There are broken pieces of china from the American Revolution, the French Revolution, the World Wars, and from all the wars in between.

Then, of course, there are the things no one can identify.  Artifacts that no one has the expertise to properly label are still laid carefully out.  There are still boxes worth of records for them to go through, and hopefully there will be information in there. 

Frederick doesn’t actually ask any questions about the things Ben shows him, but he makes plenty of comments that encourage Ben to keep talking.  It’s nice to have someone to talk to, even nicer to have someone interested in what he’s doing with his days.  He also handles the artifacts with care, which Ben appreciates. 

Just because these things survived a war (or sometimes more than one) doesn’t mean they’re not delicate. 


	5. Goodnight

Ben had meant to show Frederick more of the city, but after showing him the artifacts, he had to show him the books they had salvage, too.  It’s starting to get light out, so he decides that it’s time to take Frederick back to his ship.

“There’s a lot more to see in the city,” Ben says as they walk back.  “Sorry that we spent the whole night in the library.”

“Do not apologize.  I enjoyed this night greatly,” Frederick says.

“I did, too,” Ben says.  “I could show you more of the city tomorrow night.”

“I look forward to it,” Frederick says.

They walk back to the Volm consulate slowly, Ben trying not to drag his feet too much.  It’s been a fun evening, and he doesn’t want to go home for breakfast.

“I am told that the traditional farewell for humans at this time of day is ‘goodnight,’” Frederick says when they reach the consulate. 

Ben looks at the pink on the horizon and looks back at Frederick.  “Well, it’s morning now, but goodnight works under the circumstances.”

“Then goodnight, Ben Mason,” Frederick says, inclining his head. 

“You can just call me Ben.  No need to be formal,” Ben says, fully expecting an argument.  Cochise had certainly been uncertain about calling them just by their first names at first. 

“If that is your preference, I will call you Ben,” Frederick says.  “Goodnight, Ben.”

“Goodnight, Frederick,” Ben says, smiling a little as he starts to back away.

Ben waits until Frederick is secure in his ship before turning all the way around, jogging slowly back to his house. 

He eats his breakfast quietly before grabbing a quick nap- he does need _some_ sleep after all.  Dad is still asleep, so he’s able to eat in relative comfort.

When he goes back to the library to work, he tries not to seem suspicious as his supervisor wonders why some of the artifacts are in different places.  It’s probably not a good idea to draw attention to the fact that he’s breaking and entering.

While he works, he plans out what he’s going to show Frederick tonight.  There’s so much to show him and last night went by so quickly.

It turns out that it doesn’t matter that he can’t figure out how to pack the rest of Washington into only one more night- one more night quickly turns into a whole week of showing Frederick around the city.  There’s just so much to show him and Ben has to explain every bit of it, pleased as Frederick listens to every word.

The Lourdes Delgado Memorial Hospital, the remnants of the World War II memorial, and, of course, the planned twin monuments to the fighters and the civilians who died during the war.  Right on the Tidal Basin.

“Something is upsetting you,” Frederick says as Ben shows him the location of the planned monuments. 

Ben shrugs. 

“I will not inform anyone else of anything that you say,” Frederick assures him.  “You may speak freely.”

“It’s just…” Ben rubs his own arm uncomfortably.  “There’s never gonna be a monument for the harnessed kids or for the people who got skitterized.  They died- a lot of them at the hands of humans- and there’ll never be a monument to them.  No one will honor and remember them like they do everyone else, even though they were victims of the Espheni as much as anyone else who died.” 

Even Karen, even though thinking about her still makes Ben’s skin crawl.

“This is important to you,” Frederick says.

“Yeah,” Ben says.  “If Hal and Dad hadn’t rescued me, I could’ve been one of those kids who died harnessed.  And I had this friend who got deharnessed with me, but he didn’t have the same support that I did, so he kind of went back to the skitters, but he wasn’t a bad person.  He was just lost.  If he had people who cared about him or even if the people we were with at the time were less cruel to us, he might still be alive.  But if people remember him at all, it’ll be as the enemy.”

He remembers what it felt like to not be sure whether or not being rescued was a good thing.  If his family- and Dad especially- hadn’t been there for him, he would have ended up just like Rick.  And he still had to blast any lingering feelings of longing for his harnessed days away with an overwhelming hatred that still lasts to this day.

“I am sorry that I do not have words to comfort you with,” Frederick says.  “This is beyond anything I have known.”

“It’s okay,” Ben says, looking over at him.  “You’re a good listener.  I don’t expect anyone else to understand.”

Everyone who might understand is dead.

Frederick rests a careful hand on Ben’s shoulder.  “I have been informed that humans find physical contact comforting.”

Ben nods.  “It is.  Thank you.”

“I hope one day you will have the memorial you desire,” Frederick says quietly. 

Ben doesn’t say anything, just stands there with Frederick’s hand on his shoulder.  He doesn’t feel alone for once.  Now that he thinks about it, he realizes that he hasn’t felt alone during his nights out with Frederick. 

“Come on, it’s starting to get light out,” Ben says eventually. 

Frederick squeezes his shoulder before letting him go.  They walk around the Tidal Basin slowly.

“I am curious about something I have noticed during my interactions with other humans.” Frederick says.  “Perhaps it is inappropriate to bring up considering what you shared was so personal and important, but it has been bothering me and I do not know anyone else I can talk to.”

“You can tell me,” Ben says.  “I don’t mind.”

“Humans insist on shortening their names.  Humans repeatedly have referred to me as ‘Fred’ and ‘Freddy,’” Frederick says, sounding more upset than Ben would have expected.  “I did not like it.”

“They’re nicknames,” Ben says.  “People pick shortened versions of their names for all kinds of reasons.  Like I started going by Ben instead of Benjamin because Matt couldn’t pronounce Benjamin.  I decided I liked it, so I stuck with it.”

“These humans cannot pronounce Frederick,” he says.  “But that is why you picked the name for me.”

Ben laughs a little.  “There are other reasons to pick a shorter name.  Convenience, preference, whatever.  I’m sure they can all pronounce Frederick.  If you don’t like the shorter names, though, you should tell whoever is calling you them.”

“I do not want to cause any disruption,” Frederick says.

“It’s your name- well, not really, but kind of- so it’s up to you what you want to be called,” Ben says.  “If you don’t like being called Fred or Freddy, you should tell them to stop.”

“I will take your words under advisement,” Frederick says. 

Ben pauses a little, clearing his throat.  “Do you, uh, dislike the name ‘Frederick?’  Because if you wanted me to learn how to pronounce your real name, I would.  You might have to be patient with me, though.” 

Frederick tils his head and examines him.  “That is a kind offer.  It is unnecessary.  I do not mind Frederick.  I mind the other names that people give me, but not this one.  A human name is a necessity, and this is a good human name.”

“If you change your mind, tell me, okay?” Ben says.  “I wanna be a good friend to you.”

Frederick stiffens a little.  “I am surprised that you would wish to be my friend.”

“What?  Why?” Ben asks. 

“Volm are not friendly,” Frederick says, and Ben can tell there’s something else going on because that is a flimsy excuse.  “We do not form attachments to other species.”

“You do realize that I have a Volm parent, right?  Like a Volm is married to my dad, helped my whole family get through a war, and has become my parent.  I know Cochise isn’t your standard Volm, but he’s still a Volm, so I know you guys can make good friends,” Ben says.

“I am not like Chichauk,” Frederick says quietly.

“Maybe not,” Ben says.  “But you’re not like Shaq, either- who is possibly the meanest person I have ever met, even when he’s being nice.  Just trust me, you’re a good friend to have.”

Frederick’s noseholes flare and he refuses to look at Ben.  “I am glad to have you as a friend as well.  Goodnight, Ben.”

They’re only at the bridge to the Volm compound, and Ben bites his lip because he wants to know how he’s messed up here but he doesn’t want to push anything with Frederick.

“Goodnight, Frederick,” Ben says.

Ben watches as Frederick walks across the bridge alone, only turning to go once he’s out of sight.  The walk back to his home has never felt lonelier. 


	6. Benevolent Neglect

Ben sits at the far end of the table.  He eats his breakfast quickly and quietly, without looking at anyone, like normal. 

While he does his best to answer any questions about his days as neutrally but cheerfully as possible, he still doesn't feel comfortable at home or with his family.  They’re all reeling in the wake of the war and Ben just… doesn’t want to deal with it.  He can’t even deal with his own head.

Luckily, most mornings, the hot topic is Matt: is he going to blow more stuff up, is he going to go back to school when it reopens, is he going to become a wild criminal and disappear on them? 

Unluckily, this is not one of those mornings.  Even more unluckily, the topic of this morning’s breakfast is the Volm.  Specifically, Frederick.

“I do not understand why you decided that Famak would make a sufficient ambassador, Chichauk,” Shaq says, and Ben starts listening closer when he hears ‘ambassador.’  “He is young and inexperienced.”

“Hey, don’t be so hard on the Volm.  He seems nice,” Hal interjects.  “I had a quick chat with ol’ Freddy yester-“

“Frederick,” Ben interrupts.  He regrets his interruption as his whole family turns to look at him, but he continues on.  “He doesn’t like to be called Fred or Freddy.  Just Frederick.”

“It is a foolish human name either way,” Shaq says, breaking the silence.

“How do you know which names he likes?” Matt asks.

Ben shrugs a little.  “I’ve been showing him around the city, and he mentioned it.”

“That’s where you’ve been every night?” Matt asks. 

“Yeah,” Ben says.  “I thought he should see a little of the planet he’s ambassador to and he agreed.”

“Cool,” Matt says. 

“Where have you showed him?” Dad asks.

Ben looks down at his toast super intensely.  “Just around town.  Memorials, the hospital, that kind of thing.”

“It is kind of you to show him around DC,” Cochise says, slipping his hand into Dad’s and squeezing gently.  “I am certain that he appreciates your tours.”

“Are you gonna show him around more?” Matt asks.  “Can I come?”

“I think we’re done touring,” Ben says, thinking about their awkward goodbye.  “And I’m done with breakfast.  So I’ll see you later.”

“Ben!” Dad says, but Ben ignores him.

He gets up and takes his dishes into the kitchen before he jogs up to his room, closing the door but hearing the patter of small feet behind him.  So he’s not surprised when the door bursts open and Matt is standing in the doorway. 

“Don’t you remember how to knock?” Ben asks, but without any bite behind it.

“I never knocked before,” Matt says simply, closing the door and plopping on the bed next to Ben.  “Not gonna start now.”

“Good point,” Ben says.  “What’s up?”

Matt looks down and away.  “Do you like Frederick more than us?”

“What?  No,” Ben says, confused.

“But you’ve been out with Frederick every night this week, but you’re never home,” Matt says.  “Since the war ended, it’s like you’re not even here.  I thought maybe you just didn’t want to talk to anyone, but you do.  Just not any of us.”

Ben wraps an arm around Matt.  “I love you guys, Matt; you have to know that.”

Matt just shrugs a little.  “Are you gonna go live with him?”

“Matt, I’m staying here, with you and the rest of our family,” Ben says.  “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Shaq always talks about him and Hal moving somewhere else and you’re never here,” Matt says.  “Soon, it’s just gonna be me and Dad and Volm Dad.  And Dad’s always working.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ben assures him, rubbing Matt’s arm.  “Even if Hal and Shaq do decide to find their own place.”

Matt just sighs.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around, Matt,” Ben says.  “It’s just been weird, and I didn’t think anyone would even notice if I spent so much time away.”

“You’re my brother!” Matt protests. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben repeats, kissing the top of his little brother’s head.  “I’m gonna try to be better about being around.”

Matt presses his face against Ben’s chest, muttering, “Sometimes I think I’m a bad person,” and it’s a good thing that Ben has super hearing otherwise he would have missed it.

“Why would you say that?” Ben asks.  There’s no point in assuring him he’s not a bad person if he doesn’t know why Matt thinks he’s bad. 

“I miss the war sometimes,” Matt says.  “Not everyone being in danger all the time, but everyone was always around.  Now everyone is always somewhere else.”

“Once you go back to school-“

“I’m not going to school!  School is dumb!  And I don’t want to hang out with strangers!  I want to be with you guys!”  Matt says. 

“Okay, okay,” Ben says, kissing the top of his head.  “But what you feel doesn’t make you a bad person.  It just means that you want to be around your family.  That’s not bad.”

“Are you sure?” Matt asks.

“Of course,” Ben says, rubbing his back.  “You’re a good person, Matt.”

“’kay,” Matt says. 

“If you ever feel like I’m ignoring you again, you tell me,” Ben says.  “Sometimes I get wrapped up in my head, but that’s my fault, not yours.”

Matt nods. 

“Maybe we can play a soccer game today.  Get Hal and whoever else is around and play a pickup game,” Ben says.

“Hal probably already left for wherever he goes,” Matt says.

“Tomorrow, then.  I’ll talk to him tonight so we can play tomorrow,” Ben says.

“Cool.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Hal.”  Ben manages to grab Hal before he retreats to his bedroom after a long day, presumably secretly practicing shooting again.  “And Shaq.  Hi.”

It’s basically impossible to talk to Hal without Shaq hovering behind him.  They’re almost inseparable these days; sometimes Shaq even waits outside the bathroom while Hal pees (they usually shower together).  If Ben had any idea how their relationship functioned and Shaq wasn’t an intimidating asshole, he’d probably be jealous. 

“What’s up?” Hal asks as Shaq grunts in greeting.

“Can we talk?” Ben asks.

“Sure!” Hal says, not moving.

Ben looks up at Shaq.  “Can you give us a minute?”

“I do not care about your human interpersonal issues,” Shaq says.  He looks down at Hal.  “I will wait for you in our bedroom, naked so we may more quickly begin to engage in intercourse once you are finished here.”

“Sounds good, babe,” Hal says, standing on his tiptoes to give Shaq a kiss. 

“You guys are gross,” Ben says as Hal gives Shaq’s ass a quick slap. 

“Yeah,” Hal says, drawing out the word as he watches Shaq walk away.  “It’s great.”

“Ick,” Ben says firmly.

“What do you want?” Hal asks, turning back to him.

“Matt’s been feeling a little… neglected lately, since everyone’s been so busy.  So I said we’d play a pickup game of soccer tomorrow,” Ben says.  “We can grab a few of the other kids around.”

“Matt’s feeling neglected?” Hal asks.  “Is he okay?”

Ben shrugs a little.  “I think everyone is having problems adapting to peace, and Matt’s no exception.”

“Are you okay?” Hal says.

“Don’t worry about me,” Ben says.  “Just worry about Matt, okay?”

“I’m your big brother,” Hal says.  “I can worry about both of you.”

Ben gives Hal a tight smile.  “How about that pickup game tomorrow?”

“Only if I get to be on Matt’s team,” Hal says, joking but not really. 

“Duh,” Ben says.

“Teams for what?” Dad’s voice comes from behind them and Ben feels himself stiffen.

“Pickup soccer game tomorrow!” Hal says.  “You and Cochise can come watch.”

“I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow,” Dad says, “but I’ll see if I can make it.”

“I would be glad to watch your soccer,” Cochise says.  “I will not understand it, but I will attempt to support you anyway.”

“Thanks,” Ben says, turning around.  “It’ll be fun.”

“I look forward to it,” Cochise says.  The arm he has around Dad squeezes a little tighter.  “I hope you will be able to attend as well.”

Dad nods a little.  “Okay.”

“Great!” Hal says.  He takes a few steps backwards.  “I got a hot date waiting for me, so I’ll see you later.”

They all bid Hal goodnight and Ben tries not think about what he’s going to get up now. 

“I should probably get going, too,” Ben says.

“Do you have plans with Frederick again?” Dad asks.

Ben shakes his head. 

“Maybe we can do something together tonight?” Dad asks.

“Your father has been teaching me card games; I, apparently, have a terrible poker face,” Cochise says. 

“I’ve, uh, got something else to do,” Ben says, darting around them so he can start down the hall to his room.  He doesn’t actually have anything to do, but he can’t think about sitting around a table playing card games with Dad like he’s fine.  “Sleep, I’ve gotta sleep.”

“Have a pleasant rest cycle,” Cochise says.

“Goodnight,” Dad says.  He steps forward and kisses his cheek.  “Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ben mutters.  “Both of you.  Goodnight.”

Sitting around in his room is lonelier than Ben remembers.  A few minutes later, his door opens.

“Dad said you were sleeping,” Matt says as he shuts the door.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Ben says, smiling at Matt in the dim light.

“Whatever,” Matt says, crawling into bed with him like he’s done countless times.

“Hal’s down for the game tomorrow,” Ben says, wrapping his arms around him.  “And Cochise is gonna come watch.  Maybe Dad, too.” 

“Thanks,” Matt says.

“I love you, Matt,” Ben says, squeezing him a little.

“Love you, too,” Matt says, yawning.


	7. Chapter 7

“I am uncertain I understand this game,” Cochise says, looking over at Tom. 

“I don’t know all the rules either,” Tom says.  He is watching the game intensely, which pleases Cochise.  It had been difficult to persuade Tom to leave his office to come and watch the game, but Cochise had managed it.  It is important that Tom engages with his offspring and does more than work.  “Really the main thing is that no one can use their hands, except for the goalie.” 

Cochise winces as the ball bounces off Matt’s head.  “That is permissible?” 

“Mhm.  It’s called a header,” Tom says. 

“I do not like it,” Cochise says.  “Human skulls are fragile and your brain is important.”

Tom laughs a little, scooting a little closer to Cochise on the makeshift bench they’re sitting on.  He wraps an arm around Cochise and rests his head on his shoulder.  “They’ll be fine.”

“If you are certain,” Cochise says. 

Tom nods.

Cochise still sits at the edge of the bench, watching anxiously as his offspring engage in contact sports.  He does not like this.

Tom looks around Cochise down to where Shaq is sitting, as far away from them as possible.  “And how are you enjoying the soccer game?”

Shaq looks over at them.  “I merely hope that being repeatedly hit on the head does not make Hal less intelligent than he already is.  It would be most unfortunate.”

Tom nods a little before leaning up to whisper in Cochise’s ear, “I do not understand them.  I’m glad Shaq makes Hal so happy, but I don’t get it.”

“I know,” Cochise says, stroking Tom’s hair to soothe him without taking his eyes off the game.  One of the other human offspring has knocked Matt down and Cochise wishes to ensure Matt’s wellbeing, as well as give the other human stern words.  “Are they allowed to knock each other over like that?”

“As long as they don’t get too rough, yes,” Tom says, rubbing his back.  “You have to relax and try to enjoy the game.”

“I will not,” Cochise huffs.  “This is a dangerous undertaking.”

“It’s a soccer game,” Tom says, kissing his cheek.  “It’s okay.”

“I had believed I would no longer have to worry about their wellbeing once the war concluded; I see now I am wrong,” Cochise says.

“A parent never stops worrying about their kids,” Tom says. 

“This is becoming apparent to me,” Cochise says, wincing as someone runs into Hal.

Perhaps there is some merit to the Volm allowing others to raise their offspring; certainly he would enjoy this human game more if their offspring had been raised on nestships.  As soon as he thinks it, he rebukes himself.  There is nothing more precious to him than his human offspring… even if they are worrying.

“I love you,” Tom says, “and I love how much you love our kids.”

“I love you as well,” Cochise says.  “And, of course, them.”

Cochise continues to watch the game until Tom tugs on his sleeve. 

“It’s Frederick,” Tom says.

Cochise turns to see Frederick lingering towards one end of the field, appearing uncertain. 

“Perhaps we should invite him to join us,” Cochise says. 

“Good idea!” Tom says.

They both stand up and walk towards Frederick.

“I greet you with honor,” Frederick says, placing his hand over his chest in the traditional greeting. 

Cochise follows suit.  “And you as well.”

Tom looks between them and nods a little.  “Do you want to watch the game with us?”

“I would not wish to interrupt your family gathering,” Frederick says.

“Do not worry,” Cochise says.  “It is acceptable to us both.”

“Then I would be honored to join you,” Frederick says, following them to the bench and sitting beside Cochise.  “I must confess, I do not understand this game.”

“None of us do,” Tom says.  “They can’t touch the ball with their hands, except for the goalie.  That’s the basics.”

“The violence of the game is quite troubling,” Frederick comments as Ben is shoved to the ground.

“For a species that’s been at war for hundreds of years, you guys don’t have much appetite for contact sports,” Tom says, raising an eyebrow at Frederick. 

Frederick stutters a little, but does not say anything coherent.  Instead, he merely continues to watch the game. 

* * *

 

Ben notices Frederick joining his parents on the bench right as this huge girl comes lunging at him, knocking him to the ground.  Shit.  He doesn’t want Frederick to think he’s some kind of wimp, so he jumps back up to his feet. 

Normally when he’s playing sports against normal humans, he doesn’t like to use his superfreak powers at all.  It gives him an unfair advantage and gives the normal kids another reason to hate him. 

But… maybe a little boosted speed won’t hurt.  It’s just a little, and his team is losing.  Matt and Hal deserve to win a game anyway, even if it is just a little pickup soccer game.  They _are_ doing this for Matt.

Ben steals the ball and darts around the opposition.  Even though he can see that Hal is wide open for a clean goal, Ben keeps the ball and dribbles the ball down to the goal himself. 

When he scores, he looks over at Frederick out of the corner of his eye, grinning as he sees him awkwardly mimicking Dad and Cochise’s clapping. 

“Hey, I was open a while ago!” Hal says, jogging over to him.  “Nice goal, but don’t forget about teamwork and all that.”

“Uhhhhh, sorry,” Ben says sheepishly, still watching Frederick’s awkward clapping.

Hal follows his gaze.  “Ohhhh,” he says.  “You wanted to impress Frederick.  Forget everything I said, then.  Show him what you’ve got.”

“What?” Ben says, tearing his eyes away from Frederick to look into his brother’s smirking face. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Hal says, clapping his shoulder as they get into position.  “I totally get it.”

Hal waves cheerily at Shaq, who merely glares at him. 

“I didn’t do it for Frederick!” Ben protests to himself.

He tries to do better about making sure that he passes the ball, but he still manages to score two more goals before the game is done.  And totally not because Frederick awkwardly claps hardest each time he does so.

* * *

 

“We won!” Matt cheers as Ben lifts him up onto his shoulders.  He remembers when everyone used to lift him up onto their shoulders, but now he’s too big for anyone except Ben or one of the Volm to do it (and Ben has spikes in his neck, so it’s not the most comfortable thing for either of them).  Not everything about getting bigger is good.  “We won!  We won!”

“You played real well,” Ben says, squeezing his legs.

“You too!” Matt says.  “Especially for a nerd!”

“Good game, both of you,” Hal says, patting Matt’s back.  “We’ll have to do it more often.”

“Really?” Matt asks, pleased at the thought of regular soccer games with his brothers.

“Yeah!” Hal says.  “Maybe we can even get a real league going.”

“Good job, boys,” Dad says, giving each of them a quick pat.  “It was a fun game to watch.”

“I found the amount of violence alarming, but I am nevertheless proud that you were victorious,” Cochise says.

“Thanks, Volm Dad!” Matt chirps.

Hal presses himself against Shaq’s side, like _always_.  “What did you think?”

“I merely hope that the repeated impacts to your skull did not make you dumber,” Shaq says, hand resting comfortably on Hal’s hip. 

From up on Ben’s shoulders, he can glare at Shaq much better than on the ground.  Hal has said he’s not allowed to punch Shaq anymore, but he can still glare.  Not even Hal can stop him from glaring.

“Glad you enjoyed it, too,” Hal says, leaning against him.  He turns towards Frederick, who is hovering awkwardly off to the side.  “Didn’t Ben play well?”

Frederick clears his throat and steps forward into the circle they’ve formed.  “I am uncertain as to the rules of the game, but it seemed as if he played well.  He gave us cause to clap several times, which was impressive.”

“Thanks,” Ben says, shifting from foot to foot.  “I’m glad you enjoyed the game.”

Hal looks between the two of them with a weird look on his face.  He reaches up for Matt.  “How about I take Matt?  And you show Frederick some of your awesome soccer moves.”

“Hal…” Ben says.

“Yeah!” Matt says, reaching down to Hal.  It’s been too long since he’s hung out with just Hal.  “We can race or something, just the two of us.”

“How’s that sound, babe?” Hal asks, looking up at Shaq.  “Think you can beat us both in a footrace?”

“Easily,” Shaq says.

Matt is now much less happy as Hal puts him on the ground.  He gets even less happy when Hal adds, “Come on Dad, Cochise!  Place your bets now!”

This is not what he signed up for when he got off of his nice perch on Ben’s shoulders.


	8. When the Spikes Play

Ben is left standing there with Frederick, awkwardly holding the soccer ball. 

“So, uh, do you wanna kick the ball back and forth?” Ben asks.

“Such frivolity is not very Volm,” Frederick says.  “We did not have time to participate in recreational activities while preparing for war.”

“You’re not preparing for war now,” Ben points out, even as his heart sinks.  He hates that he did something to mess up his friendship with Frederick.  “But if you don’t want to, that’s okay.”

Frederick seems to be thinking very hard about something.  “I wish to kick the ball.”  It sounds like some kind of grand proclamation, but Ben doesn’t know why it’s such a big deal. 

“Cool!” Ben says, happy regardless. 

He jogs a little ways away and drops the ball, kicking it to Frederick gently. 

Frederick traps it easily with his foot.  His eyes flick back and forth between the ball and Ben quickly before he kicks it back. 

It’s a little to Ben’s left, but he manages to trap it easily enough. 

“Nice kick!” Ben praises him.

“Thank you.  However, the purpose of the game is to kick it into the net, not to pass it back and forth,” Frederick says.

“You wanna shoot on goal?” Ben asks, kicking the ball up to himself and catching it.

“If that is what it is called, yes,” Frederick says. 

“Okay, I’ll be goalie,” Ben says, jogging over to the goal before tossing the ball to Frederick. 

“You are allowed to use your hands; I am not,” Frederick says. 

“Correct!” Ben says, getting ready for Frederick’s shot.  “Hit me with your best shot!”

Frederick pauses.  “I do not wish to hit you, Ben.”

Ben grins despite himself.  “It’s a saying.  I don’t want you to hit me either.  Just do your best.”

Frederick inclines his head.  He examines him and Ben recognizes the look of someone carefully calculating every possible move. 

When Frederick finally kicks, it’s in the lower corner and to the left.  Since Ben (almost) never uses his superfreak skills to help him out sports-wise, it’s an almost impossible shot to block.

“Good job!” Ben says as he falls to the ground and the ball flies just past his fingertips.  “You’ve got a real knack for this.”

He crawls back into the net and grabs the ball, surprised that Frederick looks upset when he turns back to face him.

“You insist that I do my best, but you did not do your best.  I know what you are capable of,” Frederick says in a wavering voice.  “You believe me to be an unworthy adversary.”

“What?  No!” Ben assures him, jogging over, ball in hand, to console him.  “No one ever wants to play me at my full capacity.  Downside to being a freak- gotta hold yourself back sometimes.”

“I am not a human,” Frederick says, voice steadier now.  “I do not require that you lessen yourself for the sake of my ego.”

“Then I won’t.  Promise,” Ben says, squeezing Frederick’s elbow reassuringly.  “I only did it because that’s what I always do.”

Frederick inclines his head.  “Thank you.”

Ben drops the ball and jogs back to the net.  He turns to face Frederick, brow set. 

Since he’s not limiting himself, Ben can feel the power practically vibrating through his body.  The parts of himself he usually keeps locked up are free.  He could throw the goal into the Potomac.  He could jump up the Washington Monument.  He could throw the soccer ball currently flying towards his face all the way to Arlington.  Mostly, though, he feels the fierce protectiveness over his goal.  Nothing is going to get past him.

Ben deflects the first ball by heading it out of the goal, the second with a quick kick.  It’s easy for him to read Frederick, to watch his eyes and know where he’s gonna kick it even before Frederick himself does. 

Over time, Frederick seems to stop thinking about it; he gets the ball from Ben and almost immediately kicks it back on the goal.  That’s a little trickier, but only a little.  The distance between them is still more than enough that Ben has plenty of time to react. 

“Get closer!” Ben yells eventually.  Frederick isn’t doing good enough.

He knows he needs to tamp down on the spikes; they’re making him feel a heady mix of competitive, protective, and like he needs to show off.  To impress Frederick.

But Frederick wanted the full spikes, and he’s getting them.  And once Ben lets them go, it’s so much harder to get them back under control, especially when he’s in the middle of something like this.

Frederick gets closer to the goal; now there are only ten feet between them. 

Ben can hear the pants emanating from Frederick’s lungs; he can hear the twitters from the couple people watching them with interest- all strangers that will not interfere and thus uninteresting to Ben.  All that matters is keeping the ball out of the goal. 

With the gap between them so small, their back and forth becomes much quicker.  Ben still deflects every goal, but it’s an effort now.  He can feel his lips curling up into a grin.  This is a challenge worthy of his skills. 

Everything narrows down to just Frederick, the ball, and the goal behind him.  The only thing that matters is keeping the ball out of the goal. 

After one particularly close call, he knows he has to end this decisively.  The ball cannot get into the goal.  He punches the ball off into the distance with a feral yell and tackles Fredrick to the ground. 

Ben is panting victoriously as he looks down at Frederick before shame courses through his body as he realizes what he just did.  He scrambles off of Frederick quickly, pushing the spikes’ aggression down where it belongs.

“Oh my God, Frederick.  I’m so sorry,” Ben says, hand resting on Frederick’s chest.  “Are you alright?”

“That was unexpected,” Frederick says breathlessly.  “I am glad that that did not happen to you during the game.”

“That’s not really how soccer is supposed to work,” Ben says.  “That was all me.”

“You wish to do me harm,” Frederick says, looking up at him wide-eyed. 

“No!  God, no,” Ben says.  “It was the spikes.”

“That the Espheni spikes wish to do me harm makes more sense,” Frederick says.  “We are enemies.”

Ben sighs.  “Not quite like that.  They make everything feel so intense, so usually I keep the spikes locked down.  When you asked me to go all out, I let them go.  And they made me get stupidly competitive.  When you got close to getting the ball in, I felt like I had to stop you, no matter what.  Sorry.”

“You merely did as I asked,” Frederick says.  “You do not have to apologize.”

“I tackled you to the ground.  I do have to apologize,” Ben says.  He smiles a little.  “I wouldn’t want to accidentally cause an intergalactic incident.” 

“I did not realize the great effect my request would have on you,” Frederick says.  “I did not understand how the spikes effect you.”

Ben shrugs a little.  “It’s okay.  Nobody does.”

“I am sorry,” Frederick says.  “I will not make such a request again.”

“Don’t worry,” Ben says, smiling at him.  “By now I should know better than to ever let the spikes have even a little control.  I wasn’t the most levelheaded person before them, and they just bring out the worst parts of myself.”

“Life would be easier without them,” Frederick says, sitting up.  “You would no longer have to worry about them overpowering you.”

“I’m used to them by now,” Ben says.  “I don’t even really think about it.  Sometimes they try to take control, but I’ve had years to figure out how to keep them from doing so.”

“It seems unpleasant,” Frederick says.

“There’s good parts, too,” Ben says.  “Like my speed and my strength.  Not needing glasses or inhalers.”

“You wish to preserve your advantages, no matter what the cost,” Frederick says.  “I can understand that desire.”

“As long as I’m the only one who has to pay the price, it’s okay,” Ben says.  “And what if the Espheni aren’t totally gone!?  What if they need me again?”

“You need to elaborate further,” Frederick says.  “I do not know who might need you or for what purpose.”

Ben is suddenly cognizant of the people surrounding them.  “Maybe we should go for a walk.  Or something.”

Frederick looks around them.  “That is a wise idea.”

“Since everyone else is off… doing whatever they’re doing… my house should be empty,” Ben says.

“I will follow you,” Frederick says.

They both get up, brushing themselves off. 

“I’m sorry, again.  For tackling you and everything,” Ben says as they start to walk towards their house.  He scoops up the ball on their way by. 

“Please, do not apologize again.  It is completely unnecessary,” Frederick says.

“I was having a lot of fun before that,” Ben says.

Frederick makes a distressed noise.

“Okay, what now?” Ben asks.  He likes hanging out with Frederick, but he hates how often he feels like he’s messed something up without even knowing about it.

“I enjoyed myself as well,” Frederick says. 

“You sound upset about that,” Ben comments, elbowing him gently.

“Yes,” Frederick says.  “Such activities should not be enjoyable, and yet I always enjoy myself when I am with you.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment,” Ben says, even though he’s not sure whether or not that is a compliment. 

“Good,” Frederick says.  “I would not wish to make you unhappy.”

Ben looks over at Frederick and smiles, even if he is insanely confused.


	9. In the Light of Day

“Do you want something to eat?  Or drink?  We’ve got running water, which is pretty cool,” Ben says, pouring himself a glass.  It has to be filtered before they can risk drinking it, but it’s still cool. 

“I am not hungry nor thirsty.  I merely wish to talk to you more,” Frederick says. 

Ben guzzles down the rest of the water and sets the glass on the counter.  “Lets go upstairs, then.”

He leads Frederick upstairs to the ladder to the roof. 

“I like it up here,” Ben explains once they’re both sitting on the roof.  He kicks his legs over the edge.  “You can see parts of Washington or you can look out over the Potomac.  It’s nice.”

“There is so much space,” Frederick says.  “I greatly enjoy your sky.”

“It is pretty cool,” Ben says, inhaling deeply.

“I do not know what purpose you believe your people may need your spikes for again,” Frederick says. 

Ben’s face twists into an unhappy grimace.  Always trust a Volm to get right to the point.  Maybe it’s a good thing; it’s been weeks since the war ended and nobody else has said much about the fact that he still has the spikes, even though they’re literally killing him.

“My spikes are Espheni, and I still have them.  What if that means that there are still skitters or Overlords out there?” Ben says.  “With my spikes, I could feel them before anyone else.”

“The Volm continue to monitor all their previously held worlds for signs they still exist, and yet they have found nothing,” Frederick says.  “As for why you still have your spikes, I wish to examine them.”

“Why?” Ben says.

“There are several kinds of Espheni harness, depending on the species enslaved.  Each kind is very similar, except for the connection to the host,” Frederick explains.  “I am unfamiliar with the harness technology deployed on this planet and so I cannot offer an accurate explanation without examining your spikes.” 

Ben presses his lips together, but turns his back to Frederick, lifting his shirt up.  He has to bite his lip to keep from crying out as Frederick runs a finger over one of his spikes.  The last time someone other than family touched his back, it wasn’t pleasant. 

“Are you done yet?” Ben asks in a rougher voice than he intended.  But he’s putting all his effort into pushing the memories of cold metal and deeply intimate pain down deep where he doesn’t have to think about them ever again.

“You are missing one,” Frederick says.

“Yeah,” Ben says, pulling his shirt down and trying to compose himself.  When he turns back around, he knows he has to look half-crazed, but hopefully Frederick doesn’t read human facial expressions that well yet.  “Did you figure it out?”

Frederick’s eyes flit from Ben’s white knuckles, clenched in the hem of his shirt, up to his heaving stomach, up again to his wild eyes.  He seems to consider Ben for a second, and while Ben appreciates his bluntness, he really hopes that Frederick just answers his question. 

“Yes,” Frederick says.  “As I stated, there are several kinds of harnessing device.  They all produce roughly the same result in the host species.  You are already aware that they are biomechanical objects.  The kind used on humans was more mechanical than biological.  The biological portion was there, but it was only a small portion.  The small biological portion was shielded by the larger mechanical part.  It is fortunate; if you had spikes with a larger biological component, you likely would have died.”

Ben can feel his face go sheet white.  Before he knows what he's doing, he's leaning forward and retching.  He watches as what's left of his breakfast falls to the pavement.

At once, Frederick’s hands are on his shoulder and chest, keeping him steady.  It's unnecessary, of course; the drop is only a few stories, but it's nice anyway.

“This is unwelcome news,” Frederick says quietly. 

“How common are the more biological spikes?” Ben asks.

“It does not matter,” Frederick says.  “Yours is the only species the Volm has ever encountered where the species managed to remove the harnesses themselves.  Any creature with a harness died, as the harness creature itself is biological.  It is merely the connection that varies based on alien biology.”

“Oh,” Ben says quietly. 

He knows that the Volm aren’t big on physical contact, but he can’t resist scooting a little closer and resting his head on Frederick’s shoulder.  It’s a lot to take in, and he needs to remember that he’s not alone.

Frederick stiffens under him, but rests a hand on his lower back. 

“The Volm remove the harness of any alien they encounter.  You are one of the few creatures ever to refuse our help.  We freed many harnessed slaves before your father destroyed the Espheni,” Frederick says quietly.  “They will all live better, peaceful lives now.”

“My dad killed so many innocent people,” Ben says softly, eyes screwed shut.  “How many harnessed kids were still out there, even just on Earth?  And skitters fighting against their programming?  God, a whole galaxy full of innocents killed by my dad.”  And his body could have easily been part of the count.

“I do not believe he had a choice.  It is likely he preserved his own life, as well as the life of many humans.  Not to mention countless aliens across the galaxy.  Not to mention that my own people will finally be able to return home,” Frederick says.  “It is unbelievable, and we owe him much.”

Ben sighs deeply.  “I know he had to do what he had to do, but it’s just…”  He cuts himself off.

“You may talk to me if you wish,” Frederick says.  “It will stay between us.  I wish to help you.”

His hand slides awkwardly along Ben’s lower back to wrap around his waist.  Frederick’s other hand rests on top of Ben’s. 

When Ben opens his eyes, the sunlight seems to burn.  It’s funny; these seem like the kinds of things he should only talk about late at night.

“My dad used to be my best friend, pretty much.  I was really bad at making friends at school, and Hal always liked Matt more than me, and the both of them got along so well with Mom that sometimes I felt left out.  But it was always okay because I had Dad,” Ben says.  “Even after they got me back, and we were all figuring out what having the spikes meant, Dad always believed in me.  Him and Matt were probably the only two people who never doubted that I was on humanity’s side.”

Even Ben hadn’t always been sure of himself.

“Something changed,” Frederick says when Ben just stops talking.  “It is why you are uncomfortable around your father.”

“He went to the moon.  We still don’t really know what happened up there.  When he came back, Dad was harder somehow,” Ben says.  “I could use my spikes to get information from the Espheni.  From an Overlord we captured and from some kind of communication hub.  With the Overlord, he had to torture it so its concentration would slip enough that I could get in its head, but I could do it.”

“That is highly dangerous,” Frederick says.  “The damage done could have been irreversible.”

Ben really hopes it isn’t.

“I was the only person who could do it,” Ben says.  “My friend with spikes died, so I was the only spiked kid left.  And, I mean, of course I had to do it, and of course Dad had to let me.  Because I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do everything possible to stop them.”

“It seems as if it is now your father that you are unable to live with,” Frederick says. 

“There was just a time where he would have at least tried to stop once he knew it could kill me.  Or when he would have checked on me after he got done torturing me or sending me into Espheni land when he knew it was making my organs shut down.  But he barely talked to me, barely even looked at me.  It was like I was thing to him and not his son anymore,” Ben says.  “And I get it, I do- he had to keep his distance so he could keep encouraging me.  Plus, if I died because of something he encouraged me to do, a little distance might make it easier to handle.  But now he wants to pretend it never happened, even though he can’t look me in the face.  I don’t know how to pretend it didn’t happen.  I needed him when it was really important, and he couldn’t be there for me.”

Frederick is silent for a while, and while part of Ben is worried that his stupid superfreak problems scared him, it also feels good to have said it aloud.  The material under Ben’s cheek is smoother than it looked, so he’s content to sit here for as long as Frederick wants to let him.  After saying something so big, Ben just feels kind of deflated and empty, but in a good way. 

“A situation like yours is the reason why we are raised on nestships,” Frederick says.  Ben can tell that he’s trying to be gentle, not rude.  “If one of my biological fathers were to place me in danger, it would be no different than any other Volm doing so- acceptable as long as it furthered our cause.”

“I wish it had been someone else,” Ben says quietly.  “I know Dad got put in charge because he’s smart and he accepted the responsibility because wanted to make our planet safe for me and Hal and Matt, but I wish that it had been someone else.”

“If my understanding of humanity is correct, that is understandable,” Frederick says.  “You have close bonds to your parents, and from what you have said, the bond between you and your father was particularly important to you.”

Ben smiles despite himself.  “Yeah, your understanding of humanity is great.”

“I am glad.  I would hate to cause you further turmoil,” Frederick says.  “I wish I had more to say.  Humans are comforted by words.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Ben says.  “It’s not something that anyone else can really understand- terrible things happened to everyone, of course, but this particular terrible thing didn’t happen to anyone else.”

The hand at Ben’s waist tenses just a little, and Ben wants to ask about it, but he also doesn’t.  While he’s weighing what to say (if anything) the moment passes.

“I merely wish I could understand,” Frederick says.

“I’m glad you don’t,” Ben says.  “I wouldn’t want anyone else to understand what this is like.”

“You would be less alone,” Frederick says.

“I don’t feel alone right now,” Ben says.  “It’s okay if you don’t understand everything- you’re a really great listener.”

“If you wish to talk more, you may,” Frederick says.

“Right now, I just want to sit quietly with you, if that’s okay?” Ben says. 

“I am holding you comfortably and comfortingly,” Frederick says, and it’s just about as close to a question as he’s asked Ben.

“Yep,” Ben says.  “Is it making you uncomfortable?”

“Slightly, but it is acceptable,” Frederick says.

“Are you sure?  I can sit up,” Ben says.

“I am not used to being touched like this,” Frederick says.  “Volm do not touch each other except for combat.  It is not unpleasant, simply unusual for me.  Do not sit up.”

“If you do get unpleasantly uncomfortable, tell me,” Ben says.

“I do not foresee that happening,” Frederick says.

There’s no one else Ben could have told about this.  Talking to anyone in the family would be impossible, and the only people outside his family that he knows well enough, like Anne or Weaver, all stood by and watched as his dad used him.  He doesn’t want to deal with however they feel about what happened or hear their apologies.  And pretty much all of the close friends he made during the war are dead. 

But now he has a new friend that he can talk to, and it feels so freeing.


	10. The Problem With Matt

Hal looks up at the roof as they walk up to the house to see Ben and Frederick cuddled up together.  He smiles to himself.  It’s good to see Ben getting close to someone again.

Hal knows his little brother had more than his share of shit during the war, and that unlike Hal and Dad, Ben just found himself increasingly alone as the war went on. 

Especially after the things that happened with Dad towards the end…

Hal tries to suppress a shudder.  Honestly, Hal would have tried to get Ben to talk to him so he could help him out if he wasn’t certain that he’d do more harm than good.  Sure, he and Ben are closer now than they ever have been (and apart from the Volm, his closeness with Ben is probably the one good thing that came out of the war, because it never would have happened otherwise), but he’d still be lying if he said that he understood him. 

But if Ben’s found someone that he’s comfortable talking to, that can only be good for him.

Matt pulls on his hand roughly to pull him inside, and Hal looks down at his littlest brother with a frown on his face.  As much fun as they’ve had today, Matt has seemed unusually cranky the whole time.  It’s weird- Matt marched through a war that destroyed his planet with barely a complaint, but a fun day out with his family and suddenly he’s moody as Ben.  And Ben had said that Matt had _wanted_ to spend time with his family. 

“Hey, you wait for me up in our room, okay?” Hal says to Shaq once they get inside.

Shaq grunts; Hal’s taught him to be less sexually explicit in front of Matt, at least.  It’s fun to watch everyone else squirm, but Matt doesn’t need to be exposed to that.

“See you later, babe,” Hal says as Shaq turns to leave.

Dad and Cochise have already disappeared up to their shared office, so it’s just him and Matt. 

“Matt, can we talk?” Hal says, leading him into their living room.

“Whatever.”  Matt shrugs. 

O-okay.  As fun as it is for him to watch Matt rebuff Dad and Ben when they’re being nerdy, it’s not fun to be on this side of things.

“Are you okay?” Hal says as they sit down on the couch.

Matt shrugs.  “I’m fine.”

“You didn’t seem to have much fun after the soccer game,” Hal says.

“It sucked,” Matt says.

“But you wanted to race, remember?” Hal says, trying not to get frustrated.

“Leave me alone,” Matt says.

“There’s something wrong, Matt, and I wanna help you,” Hal says desperately. 

“Why?” Matt says sullenly.

The question makes Hal pause.  Not because it’s a difficult question, but because he’s concerned that Matt felt like he had to ask.

“Because you’re my little brother and I want to do anything I can to help you,” Hal says.  “But I can’t if you won’t talk to me.”

“You don’t want me to be your buddy anymore!” Matt protests as he gets up.  “You’re _always_ with Shaq!  Literally!  You came in to say goodnight to me a couple nights ago and Shaq was there, too!  And every time I tried to get you to hang out with just me today, you invited everyone along!  So just leave me alone!”

Hal can’t do anything but reel as Matt stomps away.  Now that he thinks about it… he does spend a lot of time with Shaq.  Like, all his time.  He can’t remember the last time that they were apart for more than a couple hours.

It’s just nice to know that Shaq is _there_ and that he’s always going to be there, even if Shaq refuses to admit it.  Plus, both of them have been pretty directionless since the war ended.  Hal hadn’t been sure what he was gonna do with his life before the war beyond go to college on a lacrosse scholarship; now that aliens have destroyed almost everything, he feels even more directionless.  He can’t contribute to humanity’s knowledge like Dad, Ben, and even Cochise do, and he’s no engineer so he doesn’t know how he could help with the physical rebuilding since things are mostly being planned right now. 

And he knows that Shaq- trained for war (and nothing else), fearsome warrior of the Volm Shaq- suddenly finds himself with no war to fight.  While he could go help rebuild the Volm homeworld, Hal knows he won’t go. 

So it’s easier for them both if they just spend all their time together (and most of their time in bed).  Hal hadn’t even considered how Matt might feel about that.   

* * *

 

Matt starts shoving all his things in his bag.  It won’t take long; he doesn’t have much.  Everyone always tries to give him stuff, but Matt always gives his stuff away to someone else.  He’s always gotta be ready to move, even if Dad says they’re gonna live in DC now. 

They were gonna live in Boston forever, too.  Maybe Matt can go back to Boston.

He’s packed everything up when he hears a knock on his door. 

“Go away!” Matt yells.

“Matt, come on.  It’s me.  It’s _just_ me,” Hal says.  “Can I talk to you?”

“I guess,” Matt says after he stuffs his bag under his bed so Hal doesn’t see.

Hal opens the door and shuts it behind himself.  “Look, I’m sorry about ignoring you since the war ended.”

“Whatever,” Matt says. 

“Asking everyone along today was about Ben, but I have been ignoring you for Shaq, and that’s wrong of me,” Hal says.

Matt looks up at Hal.  “What about Ben?”

“He and Frederick are becoming… really good friends, I think.  So when Frederick was at the soccer game today, I thought it’d be good if they had time together without the rest of us along,” Hal says.  “That doesn’t excuse all the other times I brought Shaq along when it should have been just the two of us, but it’s why I kept inviting everyone else along today, so I hope you can forgive me for that, at least.”

“Good friends like Dad and Volm Dad were good friends before they got married?” Matt asks suspiciously. 

“I think so,” Hal says.  “And either way, I think spending time with Frederick really help him.  Hopefully, he’ll even spend more time around the house.”

Matt likes the sound of that.  “Today’s okay then.  If it helped Ben.”

“And I’m going to do my best to make up for all the other days,” Hal assures him.  “I promise.”

“Cool,” Matt says, trying to sound convinced. 

He trusts Hal, of course, but he’s just… heard a lot of people say a lot of things over the years that never ended up happening.  So he never holds his breath when people make promises to him.

But he does unpack his bag when Hal leaves the room. 


	11. Romance, Blackmail, and Threats

Ben runs into Hal on his way back from the bathroom.  Literally.  He had never known that sitting silently with someone could be so… soothing.  Sure, it hadn’t actually changed anything, but it had been nice to talk to Frederick and then just be with him for a while. 

Then, of course, his bladder had to ruin the moment by filling up.  Why don’t the spikes give him a super bladder or something?  But he had still felt soothed, even when he wasn’t sitting next to Frederick.

Until he literally ran into his smirking older brother.  Ben wishes that he had used his superfreak powers to climb up the side of the building instead of using the hallways like a normal person.  Frederick makes Ben feel more relaxed; Hal often raises his blood pressure.

“Having a good time with Frederick?” Hal asks, still smirking widely.  “You seem even more head-in-the-clouds than usual.”

“Well, I always have a nice time with Frederick,” Ben tries not to sound like he’s babbling.  “He’s, uh, a nice person to spend time with.  Really nice person.”

Hal’s smirk only gets bigger.  “I saw you two canoodling up on the rooftop.  Looks like the Mason men tend to have a thing for the Volm- and the Volm have a thing for us, too, don’t worry.”

Ben shrugs nonchalantly even as he can feel a blush starting to spread across his face.  “It wasn’t anything like _that_.  Like, trust me, nothing we talked about would make him _like_ me, like, at all.”

How is Hal still smirking? 

“I saw you guys up on the roof, remember?  If he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t let you snuggle up to him like that.  Volm don’t do touching,” Hal says.  “I mean, Cochise’s dad smacked Dad to the ground for touching his arm.  I literally had to tell Shaq that beating any member of my family up for gentle pats on the arm was unacceptable- you’re welcome, by the way.  They’ve always been pretty serious about the whole no touching thing, except Cochise.”

“Just because Frederick isn’t an asshole like Shaq doesn’t mean anything,” Ben says, still blushing. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Hal says mysteriously.  “But I think you’d like it to, and that’s a start.”

“A start for what?” Ben asks. 

“You’ll see,” Hal says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ben just rolls his eyes and pushes past Hal.  “I’ve gotta go back to the roof.”

“Have fun!” Hal says in an irritating voice before making kissing noises. 

Sometimes Ben really wishes he had a less annoying, less romance obsessed older brother.

* * *

 

“Hey, babe,” Hal says, stretching alluringly out on their bed next to Shaq.  “I need you to do a little digging for me.”

Air whistles through Shaq’s noseholes- an irritated Volm sigh.  “I wish to engage in sexual intercourse with you.  The digging can most likely wait.”

“Not that kind of digging,” Hal says, resting his hand on Shaq’s chest.  “You talk to Frederick, right?”

“How is he relevant to our sexual intercourse?  Or digging?  It is unlikely that the Volm ambassador to Earth will dig anything for you, and I will not engage in sexual intercourse with him,” Shaq says.  He pulls Hal on top of him.    

Hal snorts.  “I’m not proposing a three way.  Just answer the question.”

“Yes, I talk to Famak.  I am the Volm with the second most experience with humans, after all,” Shaq says.  “Your species is strange and disturbing.  You require much explanation.”

“Great!” Hal says.  He nuzzles his face against Shaq’s cheek, making sure to brush his nose over skin he knows is particularly sensitive.  “Does he ever talk about Ben?”

“Why do you wish to know about our private communications?” Shaq asks, voice just a little higher than usual.  Good.

“Because I think that he and Ben could be good together; I think Ben likes him, and I wanna know if Frederick likes him back,” Hal says.  “Don’t wanna push Ben towards Frederick if he doesn’t like him.”

“It is unlikely.  Chichauk is the only Volm foolish enough to have such human emotions,” Shaq says, even as his hand strokes Hal’s back.

“Uh-huh,” Hal says, kissing his cheek affectionately.  “No other Volm could possibly fall for a human.  That’s just crazy talk.”

“It is highly unlikely,” Shaq says.

“I want you to talk to Frederick anyway,” Hal says, running a finger along Shaq’s facial ridges.  “About Ben.”

“Such frivolity is human, and there is no purpose in me being so idiotic,” Shaq says. 

Yeah, yeah, Hal had figured it’d be something like that.  “There’s definitely a good reason for you to be so frivolous.”

“I do not believe so,” Shaq says. 

Hal slides his hands down Shaq’s neck to his chest so he can rest his chin on them.  “You really like it when I stroke your facial ridges, right?”

“Such an action can evoke pleasure, particularly because your hands are so soft and fragile,” Shaq says.

Hal grins.  “Then go do a little digging on Frederick’s _intentions_ towards Ben for me.  Or else you’re gonna have to stroke your own facial ridges.”

“That is ridiculous,” Shaq says. 

Hal shrugs.  “I want to know how Frederick feels about Ben, and I think you’ll be excellent at finding out.  You could be a great gossip.”

“You insult me,” Shaq says.  “I would not be good at this ridiculous human ‘gossip.’  I am Volm.”

Hal knows that Shaq’s Volm-ness is kind of a sore spot now that the Espheni are no longer available to fight, so he kisses the gap between Shaq’s noseholes.  “You’re very Volm.  But you’re also gonna figure out how to be a good gossip.”

“You are lucky your hands are soft and fragile,” Shaq says.  “I will attempt to find out Famak’s intentions towards your brother.  And then you will stroke my facial ridges.”

“You know it, babe,” Hal says.  He burrows his face against Shaq’s chest.

Shaq’s hands are so large that when he stretches them out like he is right now, Hal’s whole back is practically covered.  It makes Hal feel so protected and soothes him to sleep every night. 

For a long time, he had been sure that Shaq would leave once the Espheni were gone from Earth.  But now, the Espheni are gone from the whole galaxy, so Shaq is gonna stay on Earth with him.  Everything worked out better than Hal ever could have hoped.

“I love you,” Hal murmurs as he starts to fall asleep.

“A foolish human emotion,” Shaq says softly. 

It’s his _I love you, too_ , and that’s more than enough for Hal.

* * *

 

Matt is getting a snack from the kitchen when Frederick walks by.  He jumps off the counter and chases after him.

“Hey!  Wait a minute!” Matt says.  “I wanna talk to you!”

Frederick stops and turns to face him.  “Hello, Matthew.”

“Matt,” Matt says, rolling his eyes.

“Matt,” Frederick repeats.  “I apologize.”

“No worries,” Matt says, before crossing his arms menacingly and glaring up at Frederick.  “But you know what you _should_ worry about?”

“There are many things to worry about, Matt,” Frederick says.

“Uh-huh,” Matt says, nodding.  “But you should also worry about _me_.  A lot.”

“You are threatening me,” Frederick says, eyes widening. 

“Only if you make Ben sad.  Stuff hasn’t been great for him, so if you make stuff even worse for him, then…” Matt punches his fist into his open palm.  It’s the same speech he gave both Shaq and Cochise when they started getting close to Hal and Dad.  “Be nice to Ben.”

“I do not wish to make your brother sad,” Frederick assures him.  “I quite enjoy his company, and I believe him to be an honorable person who does not deserve more unpleasantness.  I wish only to increase his happiness, I assure you.”

“Good,” Matt says firmly.  “But you better not be lying!”

“I am not,” Frederick says, taking a step back. 

“I’m keeping my eye on you,” Matt says.

Frederick inclines his head.  “Ben is lucky to have such a caring brother.  I wish you a good night.”

He practically runs out of the room while Matt goes back to the kitchen, feeling pretty good. 


	12. Undercover

Shaq is uncertain how to proceed with the duty that he has been tasked with.  He does not know how to gossip, no matter what Hal says.  It is not Volm.

There is much planning to be done.  First, he must construct a logical reason as to why he would talk to Frederick in order to begin a conversation.  Second, he must direct the conversation to the Mason family- specifically Ben Mason.  Third, he must make a convincing attempt to discover feelings that Shaq is certain that Frederick cannot possess. 

Hopefully, Hal will be willing to admit his wrongness when Shaq discovers that Frederick does not have any intentions towards his brother.  Oftentimes, Hal is stubborn and idiotic.  It is normally irksome yet acceptable under normal circumstances, but now, Hal’s idiotic stubbornness will prevent him from stroking Shaq’s facial ridges.  Unacceptable.

“Shak-Chic, I need to discuss a personal matter,” Frederick approaches him as he arrives at the Volm Consulate. 

Excellent, Shaq has already achieved his first objective.  “This is acceptable.  Lead the way to your office.”

“Thank you for your time,” Frederick says.

“What do you wish to discuss?” Shaq asks when they have reached Frederick’s office.

“You spend much time with the Mason family,” Frederick says, seriously.

Now, Shaq has achieved his second objective.  His skills remain intact.  What a talented Volm he is.  “Yes, I do.  Do you have a question about them?”

“I am curious about the youngest member of the family,” Frederick says.

“Ben?” Shaq had believed that he knew the relative ages of the Mason offspring, but perhaps not. 

“No, Matt,” Frederick says.

Shaq’s eyes widen.  This could be most unpleasant news for Hal.  “What about Matt?”

“I need to know what you know about him,” Frederick says. 

“Matt is not an overly intelligent, even by humanity’s low standards, but he possesses great strength of spirit- a true warrior,” Shaq says.  “He completed his first kill when he was approximately ten years of age, which is young for a human.  He has a great desire to go into battle.”

“I see,” Frederick says.  “Thank you for your information, Shak-Chic.”

Shaq is uncertain what to do next.  That was a clear dismissal, but Shaq has not recovered the information that he requires.  But it is clear where Frederick’s Mason interests lay. 

* * *

 

“I have unpleasant news for you, Hal,” Shaq says as Hal eats his midday meal.

“Are you okay?” Hal asks.

“No.  You will not wish to stroke my facial ridges after I reveal what I have learned to you.  It is possible that you will become quite angry,” Shaq says.  He knows that Hal is irrationally protective of both of his younger brothers, but particularly the youngest.

“You’re not, like, dying though, right?” Hal asks.

“I am not,” Shaq confirms.

Hal mutters something under his breath that Shaq _must_ mishear (Drama Volm) before returning to his normal voice.  “What did you find out?”

“Famak is uninterested in Ben, but he is interested in one of the Masons,” Shaq says.

“Aww, Shaq, don’t get jealous!  Frederick seems nice, but you’re the only Volm for me,” Hal says, reaching over to squeeze his hands.

“You are making incorrect assumptions.  On many levels,” Shaq says.  “Famak inquired about your youngest brother, Matt.”

Hal frowns.  “Matt?  What?”

“He was curious about your youngest brother, not Ben,” Shaq says.  “When I suggested that he should actually ask about Ben, he persisted in asking about your youngest brother.”

“That's… weird,” Hal says, brows furrowed in such a way that Shaq worries that he is going to injure himself attempting to think.  It has happened before.  “Why would he ask about Matt?”

“I will not conjecture without sufficient evidence,” Shaq says firmly.  Humans may take comfort from their flights of fancy, but Shaq is not human.

“I know, babe,” Hal says.  “I was asking myself, not you.  We can have him over for dinner or something.  This might be a job for a human.”

“Good,” Shaq says, relieved he will no longer have to engage in this foolish human gossip.

“You're more of a gossip than you think you are, though,” Hal says, smiling at him and squeezing his hand.  “Good job.”

Not that Shaq cares about the opinions of a mere human, but it is good to do a job and do it well. “You will stroke my facial ridges, then?”

Hal grins.  “Yeah!  Of course!”

Shaq leans forward so Hal can reach despite his short stature.

“Not here!” Hal protests.  “I know how you get.  And we're in public; as much as I might like you to, you can't just throw me on the table and take me when there are people around.”

The thought of doing such a thing is very appealing. He grabs Hal's arm, careful not to do serious damage, even if Hal has professed enjoying a little roughness.  “You are done with your meal.  We have more serious matters to attend to.”

Hal grins. “Very serious matters, I agree.” 

* * *

 

Ben has a problem.  Okay, Ben has two problems.  Maybe three.  He’s not sure if ‘Hal keeps inviting Frederick over for dinner’ is technically _his_ problem.  But the fact that Frederick keeps refusing definitely is his problem. 

Ever since that night on the roof, Ben hasn’t see Frederick around anywhere.  And considering Hal has given Frederick plenty of chances to come over, Ben can only assume it’s because that he’s freaked out by what they talked about on the roof.

Then again… Frederick gets freaked out by random things… a lot.  It’s something that Ben has noticed, but never actually got around to asking about.  So maybe he should go talk to Frederick about why he gets so freaked out.  Clear the air once and for all. 

His second problem is, of course, his dad.  It’s getting harder and harder to avoid him.  Ben knows he has to take care of it.  He has to talk to his dad about what happened, even if the thought of it makes his stomach twist into knots.

Honestly, the thought of confronting either of them makes Ben more than a little uncomfortable- confrontation is not his favorite thing. 

He’ll start with Frederick.  That’s easiest.  Good practice.  And the stakes are so much lower if he totally screws it up, like he screws up so much.


	13. Dripping Like an Oversaturated Sunrise

Ben paces just out of view of the Volm Consulate.  He wants to be direct, but he doesn’t want to be rude.  It’s probably just a Volm thing, and after living with Cochise and Shaq it might be something that he’s familiar with.  Hopefully.

It takes him an hour to get up the courage to cross the bridge to stand at the door of the Volm Consulate, but he does it.  Going hand to hand with a skitter wasn’t stressful at all, but the prospect of talking to someone who had quickly become one of his closest friends is making his stomach churn.

There aren’t any guards posted outside, so Ben knocks on the door, forcing himself to do so firmly.

“I want to see Frederick,” Ben tells the Volm who answers the door.  “Now.”

“The ambassador is not present,” the Volm says. 

“Where is he?” Ben asks.  He’s not sure he believes the Volm.

“Indisposed,” the Volm says.

“Then I’ll wait for him,” Ben says.  “Take me to his office and I’ll wait for him.”

There’s a brief moment of hesitation from the Volm, so Ben knows that Frederick must be in.  Must be ignoring him on purpose. 

So Ben rushes past the Volm into the Volm ship.  He’s not sure where Frederick’s office is, but he figures that if he keeps going he’ll find it eventually.  Or he’ll get caught and dragged in front of Frederick, probably. 

But he’s got an edge over a normal human.  Ben can hear everything if he tries hard enough.  Even though Frederick is speaking Volm, there’s a familiar cadence to his voice that Ben follows until he finds Frederick talking to another Volm in some room that doesn’t look like an office.

“Uh, hey,” Ben says, rubbing his neck.  “Fancy running into you here.”

“This is the Volm Consulate,” Frederick says.  “You are aware that this is where I live and work.”

“Yeah, I know.  I just meant-“

Two Volm follow him into the room, cutting Ben off.  They speak to Frederick in what’s presumably the Volm Standardized Tongue.  Since the other Volm sound angry, Ben takes a few steps towards Frederick. 

Frederick looks at Ben and Ben hopes that he doesn’t kick him out.  He tries to look cute and un-kick-out-able, not like someone who has come to have a confrontation. 

After a minute of back and forth between Frederick and the various Volm, Ben is alone in a grey, windowless room with Frederick.  His friend looks uncertain, seemingly unable to look at Ben head on.

“Why have you been avoiding me, Frederick?” Ben asks.  “Hal’s been inviting you over the house for a week.  You haven’t been out in town, either.  It’s like you disappeared.”

“I have been busy,” Frederick says.

“Don’t lie to me.  You can’t look at me right now,” Ben says.  He crosses his arms.  “Sometimes you tense when we talk, and I can’t figure out why.”

“I may talk to you, as you talked to me, and my words will be held in confidence, as yours were,” Frederick says, just barely looking at him. 

“Of course,” Ben says, nodding. 

“These are not things that a Volm should consider, and yet it is something that I must consider.  But if you informed another Volm, they may reassign me,” Frederick says seriously.

 “I’d never tell anyone else things you didn’t want me to.  I’d never do anything that’d put your status here in danger,” Ben replies with equal seriousness.

“You are a warrior.  You are a hero.  You undertook great danger to stop the Espheni,” Frederick says.  “You are still placing yourself in danger.”

“Everyone knows that, Frederick.  Well, I don’t think most people would put it like _that_ , but everyone knows what happened,” Ben says, frowning.  “I don’t understand.”

“Even your smallest brother is a true warrior!” Frederick exclaims.  “He threatened me and I realized then that I was unworthy of being your… friend.  Of having any strong personal association with you, or any member of your family.  I had been aware of the situation before, of course, but this incident only made the situation clear.”

None of this is making anything much clearer, but at least whatever is wrong with Frederick isn’t directly about Ben, from what he can tell.  So Ben takes a step closer to Frederick.

“Matt’s not gonna hurt you, Frederick,” Ben says.  “And I don’t know why you’d think you’re unworthy or whatever.”

“Matt threatened my wellbeing if I made you unhappy,” Frederick says.  “He is capable of carrying out such a threat.”

Ben smiles, hopefully reassuringly.  “Well, you make me pretty happy- when you’re not avoiding me- so you should be fine.  And it’s just Matt.  He’s a good fighter, but I can protect you from him.”

It had been a joke, but it makes Frederick tense up again. 

“Please, just talk to me,” Ben pleads. 

“I am not a warrior,” Frederick says, looking at the ground.  “I was never given the chance to prove my worth in battle- and it is the only true way for a Volm to ever prove themself.  Even the children of this world, such as your youngest brother, are better Volm than I will ever be.  I am in this position of prestige without truly having earned it.  I was your friend without having properly earned it, as well.  I apologize.”

Ben bites his lip.  It’s some weird Volm thing, just like he thought.

“It’s not a _bad_ thing,” Ben says.  “That you’ve never been in war, I mean.  I know it’s different for Volm, but trust me, war isn’t something you actually want to be in.”

“Perhaps not, but without war, I cannot prove myself,” Frederick says.  “I will remain unworthy of this post and of your friendship.”

“Hey, no, only I get to decide if you’re unworthy of my friendship,” Ben says.  “The Volm honor stuff, well, maybe you should talk to Cochise about that for a more Volm-like perspective- he wanted you here, after all- but you don’t get to decide that you’re not good enough for me.”

“You still wish to be my friend, even though I have not engaged in real war,” Frederick says.  “I do not understand.”

Ben shrugs.  “Do you just like being around me because I fought?  Because you can get that from pretty much anyone.”

“I do admire the bravery you displayed during the war on Earth, as well as the bravery you continue to display,” Frederick says.  “But I also enjoy spending time with you.  You are an engaging and delightful person to have in my life.  Your ways are strange, but I find that I enjoy learning more about you.  Not seeing you over the past week has been difficult and unpleasant.  I have missed you greatly.”

Ben tries and fails not to blush.  “I’ve missed you, too.”

“You are turning a different color!” Frederick exclaims, stepping forward and touching Ben’s face gently.

Unfortunately, this only makes Ben blush more.  “Yeah.  It’s a normal human thing.”

“It is fascinating,” Frederick says, fingers still pressed gently against Ben’s cheekbone. 

“No more ignoring me for days on end because you don’t think you’re good enough, okay?” Ben says, trying to sound firm and not like all the blood has rushed to his head.  “If you like me for more than that I’ve fought, you should believe me when I say that I really like you, too.”

“I will not do such a thing again, and I apologize for my actions,” Frederick says.  “This is an appropriate juncture for us to hug.”

Ben smiles and wraps his arms around Frederick, who quickly returns the favor.  It feels so good to know what Frederick’s issues are, even if he doesn’t totally understand them.  And it feels so good to hold Frederick tightly like this, secure in the knowledge that Frederick will be around for a while.  Unlike so many of his friends who didn’t survive.

“I know that you’re unhappy that you never got to prove yourself in war,” Ben says quietly when they just barely pull apart, “but there’s a huge benefit to becoming your friend now, as opposed to six months ago.”

“I do not know what that could be,” Frederick says, breath tickling Ben’s cheek.  “I would like to have known you sooner.”

It’s embarrassing, but Ben is blushing again.  “A lot of my friends died during the war.  It’s… relieving not to have to worry about that.  When you didn’t talk to me for a week, I was bummed, yeah, but at least I didn’t worry that you had been killed.  You’re really important to me, Frederick, so it’s nice to know that you’re safe.”

Frederick tilts his head.  “Ben, that is not true for me.”

Ben frowns.  “What do you mean?”

“I still must worry about your wellbeing.  The Espheni spikes will kill you in a couple years.  Perhaps it is not an immediate threat, but the Espheni will still kill you and I will still mourn your death,” Frederick says.  “As you near death, you will experience multiple unpleasant symptoms, and I must watch for them so I can care for you and prepare myself.  I do not wish to compare the experience to war, but it is not a relief for me.  In fact, if we were in war, at least I would understand your desire to keep them.”

Ben’s face twists.  “I hadn’t really thought about it like that.”

“I do not wish to pressure you to do something that you are not ready for, but I do wish for you to consider it.  I imagine your premature death will be far worse for your family, as they have known you much longer, care for you much deeper, and will feel your loss more keenly than I,” Frederick says.

Ben steps forward to hug Frederick close again.  It’s funny how quickly he’s become so important to Ben. 

“I’m gonna talk to my Dad about the things I talked to you about on the roof,” Ben says quietly, cheek brushing against Frederick’s as he talks.  “Maybe after that, I’ll be ready to get the spikes taken out.”

“I will help you in any way you wish me to,” Frederick says.  “With your conversation or with your spike removal, should you decide to have them removed.”

Ben presses his face into the crook of Frederick’s neck and inhales sharply.  “If my dad decides to kick me out or if goes real bad, let me crash on your couch?”

“I do not have a ‘couch,’” Frederick says, rubbing Ben’s lower back with one hand, “but you will always be able to seek sanctuary at the Volm Consulate.”

Ben pulls back just a little to grin at Frederick.  “You mean the guard won’t lie to me and tell you you’re not here?”

Now it’s Frederick’s turn to blush, but he blushes blue.  “I am sorry.  It was foolish.  I will inform all guards that you are either to be escorted to my office or to my personal quarters, if I am truly unavailable.”

“It’s okay,” Ben says, leaning back against Frederick.  “I know things are changing really fast for the Volm, and that’s got to be hard for you.  I don’t pretend to understand Volm culture most of the time, but like I said, maybe you should talk to Cochise.”

“But he is a fierce warrior.  He was the only Volm with the foresight to order his troops to remain on Earth to ensure complete victory over the Espheni,” Frederick says with a sense of awe evident in his voice. 

Ben snorts.  “Is that what the Volm say happened?”

“Yes, of course,” Frederick says. 

Ben pulls back again, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around Frederick’s shoulders just because.  “Have you ever met Cochise?”

“You were there when I met Chichauk,” Frederick says, noseholes flaring a little.  “I have spent much time with him since arriving on Earth; he has helped me understand your strange ways.”

“I just meant that Cochise doesn’t really seem like the fearsome warrior type when you talk to him,” Ben says, smiling kindly.  “And he didn’t stay on Earth for a military reason.  He loves my dad and us.  There’s no way he could ever leave us.  That we ended up killing all the Espheni was just a bonus for him, as long as his family lived.”

“The greater Volm must have misunderstood,” Frederick says.

Ben shrugs a little.  “I always got the impression that they didn’t much like that Cochise had fallen in love with a human.”

“It is a most unVolm-like thing to do,” Frederick says.  “We do not love as humans do, in so many different ways and without restraint.”

Ben is suddenly conscious of the hands at his waist, of how warm Frederick’s body is just a couple inches from his own.  “But Cochise does.  Good old Volm Dad.  You can trust him, even with stuff you don’t think is proper for you to talk about with another Volm.”

“I will talk to Chichauk, as you suggested,” Frederick says.  “Thank you for your wise advice.”

Ben snorts because he’s not sure if directing Frederick to talk to someone else is actual wisdom.  “I’m just glad we’re good now.”

“As am I, my friend,” Frederick says.

It would be a nice moment, even in the gray, drab Volm room, except that Ben can’t get Hal’s taunting voice out of his head.  Crap.


	14. Let it Slide

Frederick is nervous.  Cochise is an honored Volm and he is merely… himself.  A Volm who barely was capable of leaving the nestship. 

“Thank you for allowing me to visit you in your office,” Frederick says, sitting in a chair.  He remembers Ben showing him the outside of this building the first night they toured around DC.  It is also where Ben’s father has his office.  “It is very nice.”

“It is always a pleasure to see you,” Cochise says.  “I hope you are well.”

“I am somewhat troubled,” Frederick says truthfully.  “About many things.” 

“I have noticed that the Earth has that effect,” Cochise says, smiling softly.  “What is troubling you?”

Surprisingly, Frederick is uncertain about where to begin.  He had thought he had come here to ask Cochise about honor and how to prove himself without war, but there is something else that is pushing itself to the forefront of his mind.

“I was talking to Ben last night.  He said that you did not remain on Earth when ordered to leave because you foresaw humanity’s eventual defeat of all Espheni.  He said you remained because you love Tom Mason and his family,” Frederick says.

Cochise’s eyes widen and Frederick cannot believe that he has decided to doubt the honor of _Chichauk Il'sichninch Cha'tichol_ , the greatest of all Volm.  So great that the greater Volm had to create a new honor for him.  The Volm who freed their homeworld. 

“I did not expect that _this_ would trouble you,” Cochise says.  “But Ben is correct.  I could not leave my family, especially because I knew it would mean their deaths.  At the time, there was no way to anticipate that Tom would eventually eliminate the entire Espheni force.  That we would all perish was much more likely.  It did not matter.”

“I do not understand,” Frederick says quietly. 

“It is confusing for most Volm, I know,” Cochise says.  “But I found something greater than the war in humanity, and in Tom and his family especially.  I could not abandon them, no matter what the larger war effort required.”

“There can be no greater objective than defeating the Espheni.  There can be nothing more important,” Frederick says, looking down at his own hands.  They are shaking, so Frederick wills them to be still.  They are shaking less.

“I disagreed.  Even before I met Tom.  He merely made it easier articulate what it was that could be more important than war,” Cochise says.  “I know that I am not the only one in this room who has disagreed with our people’s former focus on war above all else.”

Frederick’s hands are shaking again.  “I retracted my statements about expanding what we learn as hatchlings.  I became a model Volm.”  Or as close as he was capable of.

“I understand.  The price of disagreeing with the greater Volm can be steep,” Cochise says.  “However, your disagreement is why I recommended you for the position of ambassador to Earth.”

Frederick’s eyes widen as he looks back up at Cochise, who is still smiling at him.  “I do not understand.”

“You advocated that Volm hatchlings learn art and literature alongside the skills of a warrior when you were still young.  You believed that some Volm were better suited to scientific pursuits than fighting. You suffered for such audacity, I am sure.  It made you best suited for the role of ambassador here,” Cochise says.

“You rewarded me for my greatest shame,” Frederick says. 

“Yes,” Cochise says easily, as if he hadn’t just demolished the work that Frederick had done to distance himself from his folly.  “Although, I hope that you will be able to recognize that it does not have to be a shame anymore.  Especially not here.”

Frederick nods a little, scanning the shelves behind Cochise’s head.  They contain all manner of both familiar and alien artifacts.  Some of the alien artifacts he recognizes as similar to those that Ben showed him at the library.  One item, a picture of the Mason offspring, catches his eye.

Cochise turns to look where Frederick is staring before carefully picking up the picture as if it is the most delicate and precious thing in the galaxy.  “There are very few pictures that survive from before the war.  I was most gratified when Tom allowed me to place this one in my office.  They were quite young, then.”

Frederick examines it closely.  He can recognize Ben right away, even if he looks different now.  It is fascinating how drastically human children change.  He wants to look at the two other humans to compare them to the two humans he knows today, but he cannot stop looking at younger Ben. 

In some ways, that Ben was more like him than the Ben that Frederick knows.  That Ben had also never proven himself in war, but that did not make him incapable.

“I do not know how you realized you were feeling such… unVolm-like feelings for these humans,” Frederick says, still staring at the picture.

“It was difficult,” Cochise says.  “I did not recognize the feelings for what they were initially, but the more time I spent with Tom, the more I realized that something about him was different.  It was not until the plane crashes that I was able to fully realize what I felt.”

“I do not know what a plane is,” Frederick says.

Cochise smiles fondly, but Frederick can tell that he is not really smiling at him.  He replaces the picture on the shelf.  “A plane is a terrifying human attempt at creating a flying machine.  We were in two separate planes, flying back to our settlement, when the Espheni shot both planes down.  I carried another human back to our settlement, but the entire time I was wondering about Tom’s wellbeing.  When I arrived with the other human to discover that Tom was not there, I was… devastated.”

Frederick makes a vague noise as he considers how likely it is that he will be in a separate plane from Ben and then be able to arrange two plane crashes. 

“Famak, I do not wish to offend you, but is there a reason why you wish to know the intimate details of my relationship with Tom?  I do not mind discussing the matter with you, but many Volm do not find such things interesting,” Cochise says. 

“I am wondering if, perhaps, I have similar feelings for a human,” Frederick says, looking down again.  “I do not know how to determine what I am feeling.”

“Talk to the human that you believe you have feelings for,” Cochise says.  “They are much better at this than we are.”

“It is possible that he does not have similar feelings,” Frederick says.  “He is a human, better suited to have a human mate.”

“You must allow him to make that determination himself,” Cochise says. 

“It is a terrifying prospect,” Frederick says.  “I feel quite foolish.  I will never be a Volm warrior, and now I am afraid to talk to a human.” 

“You may not ever be a Volm warrior, but you will be something far greater.  You will be a Volm untouched by war, and while I understand how difficult that may be for you, it is what every Volm has worked for centuries to achieve,” Cochise says.  “I look forward to seeing how the Volm will change and grow under the leadership of Volm like yourself.”

“I am not a leader,” Frederick says, blushing a little.  He cannot believe such an honored member of his species believes he has the capability to lead.  It is Cochise who should be leading them!

“Perhaps not yet,” Cochise says.  “But I believe you will be one day.  I have known many leaders, and the greatest did not initially believe they were capable of leading, but they did so when the situation required it.  Part of the reason why I am glad you are on Earth is that I believe you will best be able to nurture your individuality and leadership abilities here.” 

“I thank you for your trust,” Frederick says.

“Thank you for proving me correct, thus far,” Cochise says.  “There are some Volm who believed you would be unfit for this position and would leave or be forced out by the humans.”

“While some humans are difficult to deal with, this is still a duty I enjoy,” Frederick says. 

“I am glad you enjoy this planet,” Cochise says.  “It has become my home, and I care for it greatly.”

“Thank you for your time,” Frederick says, standing up.

“If you ever require assistance, whether professionally or with personal concerns, I am here for you,” Cochise says. 

“You do me a great honor,” Frederick says.

“Do not think of it that way,” Cochise says.  “I have greatly enjoyed talking to you, and I look forward to strengthening our relationship in the future.”

Frederick has to try not to thank Cochise again as he leaves.  He is caught up in all the things that Cochise has told him. 

But Frederick will not talk to Ben about the feelings he might or might not have until he knows how his conversation with his father has gone.  He does not want to unnecessarily burden his friend. 

Deep in thought, he is startled when he hears a loud voice yell his name.

“Don’t you run away from me!”

Frederick turns around to see Matt running down what humans call the National Mall after him.  “I am sorry.  I did not hear you initially.”

“Uh huh,” Matt says, glaring up at him.  “A likely excuse.”

“I was deep in thought,” Frederick says.

“About how you’re gonna make Ben sad again?  Huh?  He’s been sad all week!” Matt says.  “What did I say about making Ben sad?”

“It was not my intention.  I was being foolish.  Your brother and I have made amends,” Frederick says, swallowing hard.  He is afraid of this scary, small human. 

“And if I ask Ben, he’ll say the same thing?” Matt asks, squinting up at him.

“Yes,” Frederick says.  “I would not lie.”

“You’re lucky that Hal and I are going for a hike, just the two of us, so I’m kinda busy right now.  But I’m keeping an eye on you,” Matt says, making some strange gesture where he points at his face with two fingers and then at Frederick.  “And if you’re lying to me, you’re gonna regret it.  Double.”

“I am not lying to you,” Frederick assures him.

Matt makes a grunt that Frederick can’t decipher before jogging away. 

What a terrifying human.  Yet, Frederick, despite his fear, cannot help but appreciate the protection that he gives to Ben.


	15. Through the Looking Glass

It’s just Ben, Dad, and Cochise at dinner.  Hal and Matt are off hiking, and Shaq’s not eating with them without Hal there.  Ben sits at the far end of the table where he usually does, while Dad and Cochise eat down at the other end. 

Tonight is probably the best night to talk to Dad, since Hal and Matt are gone and Shaq might as well be gone.  This isn’t really a conversation that he wants anyone else showing up in the middle of. 

He eats quietly, too focused on his upcoming conversation to pay much attention to what Dad and Cochise are talking about until he hears Frederick’s name. 

“…Frederick might find someone,” Dad says.

Ben’s kind of starting to wish that he paid attention to dinner conversations because this keeps happening to him. 

“He is uncertain as to what kind of feelings he may or may not have for this human, so I advised him to speak to him.  Your species is better at such things than my own,” Cochise says. 

Dad squeezes Cochise’s hand and smiles at him.  “You’ve gotten pretty good at the whole emotions thing.”

“Yes, but Frederick is still young and inexperienced.  I believe it is best if he and this human work matters out for themselves.  It is a satisfying experience,” Cochise says. 

Ben pushes the food around on his plate moodily.  It’s bad enough that he has to have the conversation with his dad that he’s planning on, but now he has to think about Frederick sorting out his feelings with some other human. 

His parents drift into talking about their own experiences figuring out their feelings for each other; they are disgustingly mushy and sentimental.  This is probably something Ben should pay attention to, though, but he’s trying to get his thoughts in order for the conversation he wants to have. 

He even offers to do the dishes.  The routine of scrubbing, rinsing, and drying the dishes soothes him.  It lets him focus on cleaning for a little bit instead of on everything else that’s been bothering him. 

When he’s done, Ben rinses off his hands, straightens his shoulders, and goes up to Dad’s office.  He takes a moment to look at his dad, hunched over his books.  It reminds him of before the war. 

Dad would work in his office at night or on the weekend, and Ben would always hang out in there.  Sometimes silently, sometimes he’d interrupt to ask for help with homework or just to talk.  It was nice, normal.

His dad shuffles his papers a little, stretches, and then looks up at him.  Ben tries not to look like he’s a deer caught in headlights as Dad’s face breaks out into a grin.  Does he really have to look _that_ happy to see him?

“Come in, Ben!” Dad says. 

Ben steps into the office and closes the door behind him.  “We have to talk.”  He sounds so serious that he almost winces. 

“Okay, sure,” Dad says, resting his arms on the desk.  “What’s up?”

“We have to talk about what you did, Dad,” Ben says quietly as he sits down on the couch in Dad’s office. 

“What?” Dad asks.  “What do you mean?”

Ben looks up at the ceiling, trying not to let anger bubble up.  How dare Dad play stupid?  “During the war.”

The temperature in the room drops by about five degrees as his dad suddenly goes completely still. 

“I’m trying to forget about what happened during the war,” Dad says quietly.  “I’m trying to forget that some of it never happened.”

“Maybe you can, but I can’t, Dad,” Ben says.  “And, sorry, but I deserve to get to talk to you about it.  I used to be able to talk to you about everything.  But now I can’t because…”

“What do you want me to say, Ben?” Dad says, voice still quiet, but with an edge now.  “Tell me what to say to make it right.”

Ben shrugs a little.  “I understand why you had to do what you did.  I was too weak to break into that Overlord’s mind unless he was distracted, and, well torture is an effective distraction.  And we needed access to Espheni communications.”

“Then what do you want me to talk about?  To tell you how horrible it was to hear you scream when I beat that damned thing?  To talk about what it was like to know that I could be killing you- both times?” Dad asks.

Ben makes himself look down at Dad.  “Why didn’t you ever come talk to me afterwards?  I know why you had to encourage me to do those things- and I did them all willingly because I wanted to help keep everyone safe in the ways only I could.  But I’ve always needed your support, Dad, and that’s when I needed it the most because it was still _hard_.  But you weren’t there.  It was always Cochise who came to check on me, who brought me food when I was hungry.  God!  He even hugged me tightly when I was shaking too much to take a nap after going into that Espheni device because we thought it might stop the shaking.”

“You love Cochise,” Dad says weakly.

“I do!  I love Cochise so much.  He’s really become our parent, but he’s not the one who hurt me and then ignored me,” Ben says desperately.  “Honestly?  Towards the end of the war- and even now- it feels like Cochise is the only parent I’ve really got.”

“The Dorniya had told me that we would all have to find our warriors.  To be able to do the unthinkable,” Dad says, voice breaking as tears start to well up in his eyes.  “And I knew that torturing that Overlord, that sending you into that place was part of that.  That of any of my kids- of anyone in the 2nd Mass- you were most likely to have to bear the brunt of our desperation.  But I also knew that if I sat there and thought about you as my son, I’d never be able to do it.  I’d make you stop, and damn the consequences.”

“We all would have died,” Ben says quietly.  If his dad had treated him like a person instead of a thing, they all would have died.

“Your sacrifice was incredible, Ben.  I’m so proud of you- I’ve always been so proud,” Dad says.  “I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there for you like you needed me to do.  It’ll haunt me for the rest of my life.”

“I’ve got one more question,” Ben says, swallowing hard.  He shouldn’t ask this.  He shouldn’t even mention it.

“Okay,” Dad says. 

“I asked Frederick why the Dorniya device didn’t affect me.  I’m practically Espheni, right?”

“You’re not-“

“And he said that it was specifically because of the kind of spikes.  I guess there are different kinds depending on the species being harnessed.  Or something like that.” Ben licks his lips nervously.  God, he shouldn’t even be talking about this, but morbid curiosity has gotten the better of him.  “If I had a different kind of spike, one that was more biological or whatever, the device would have killed me too.”

Dad inhales sharply, and Ben doesn’t even really have to ask his next question. 

“Did you even think about it?” Ben asks anyway.  “Like, when you were deciding what to do.  Did you think about the fact that you might kill me?”

“Ben…”

Ben gets up and takes a couple steps towards the door.  “Anyone else could have done it.  Anyone can press a button.  I mean, I know it had to be done, whether it’d kill me or not.  But you didn’t even think about letting someone else press the button that could’ve really easily killed me.”

“I trusted the Dorniya,” Dad says.

“Yeah, whatever,” Ben says.  He blinks hard.  “You’re my dad and you didn’t even think about the pretty obvious possibility that I’d die.”

“I’m sorry,” Dad whispers.

“I’ll see you later.  Maybe tomorrow,” Ben says as he turns to leave.

“Where are you going?” Dad asks.

“Does it really matter?” Ben asks.  “I’ll be fine.”

Ben feels kind of bad about blowing by Cochise without saying anything on his way out the door, but he’s sure that he and Dad will talk about it later. 

He jogs around DC for a little bit, but he’s not at all surprised when he arrives in front of the Volm Consulate. 

“I want to see Frederick,” Ben says, wiping his eyes harshly.

“The Consulate is currently closed,” the Volm says.

“It’s Ben Mason,” Ben says.  Some of the Volm are really terrible at telling humans apart, especially in the dark.

“Ah.  Come with me.”


	16. What Happens Next

“You have a visitor,” an officer interrupts his meeting to inform him.  “I took him to your quarters, as you requested.”

“Thank you,” Frederick says.  “I will be there shortly.”

He knows that asking this guard about Ben’s mental state would be a fruitless endeavor, so he ends his meeting as quickly as he can.  The other Volm is clearly upset that their meeting has been cut so short, but Frederick does not care. 

When he arrives in his quarters, he finds Ben pacing around aimlessly.  It is easy to tell that he is distressed.  His whole body seems tense.

“You talked to your father,” Frederick says.

“Yeah,” Ben says, turning around.  There’s a look on his face that Frederick cannot read.  “So is this your room?”

“Yes, it is,” Frederick says.  “You are changing the subject because your conversation with your father was unpleasant.”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.  Maybe later,” Ben says, wiping at his face.  “Why don’t you have anything in your room?”

“You may stay as long as you need to,” Frederick says.  “I do not understand the question.  I have a fully stocked room.”

“There’s nothing here that seems like you.  No pictures, no mementos.  Just a bed and a desk,” Ben says.  “For a second, I was kind of worried that you had me sent to some cell.”

“I would not do that to you,” Frederick says.

“I know,” Ben says with the smallest smile Frederick has ever seen.  “That’s why I knew this was your room, even though it doesn’t look like anyone’s room.”

“The Volm do not have personal trinkets.  It is impractical,” Frederick says.  “But I was in Chichauk’s office and I saw what he has accumulated.  He had a photo of you.”

Ben laughs, but it is more strained than the laughter Frederick is used to hearing from him.  “Oh god, he does?  I hope you didn’t look at it.”

“Of course I did,” Frederick says, frowning a little.  “Humans change much over the course of their lives.  You look very different.”

Ben takes a couple steps closer to Frederick.  “Good different or bad different?”

“They are both you,” Frederick says.

“So they’re both terrible?” Ben asks. 

“No,” Frederick says.  “It is merely… you look much older now.  While you still look like yourself, now you are older.  Wiser.  You have seen much more than the child in that photograph.”

Ben steps again and he is now in Frederick’s personal space, but Frederick does not mind.  He does not mind when it is Ben, ever.  “Yeah, but I’m still myself.  I hope.”

“I did not know you before the war, so I cannot make a comparison.  I do know you now, so I can confirm that you are an exemplary person currently.  I suspect that has always been the case,” Frederick says honestly.

Ben sighs and shakes his head a little.  “I don’t know why you say stuff like that.”

Frederick does not want to discuss his own feelings when Ben is clearly upset about his conversation with his father.  It is too much stress to give to Ben. 

“I do not understand much of humanity, either,” Frederick says. 

“We are kinda weird,” Ben says, looking away and Frederick fears he has made an error, considering Ben’s possibly fragile emotional state. 

“I did not mean it in a negative way,” Frederick says, touching Ben’s shoulder gently.  “Perhaps you should rest.  You can talk when you feel ready.”

“I can sleep on the floor,” Ben says. 

“That is not necessary.  I do not need to rest tonight,” Frederick says. 

“Are you sure?  I don’t want to put you out.  It’s bad enough I’m imposing on you like this,” Ben says.

Frederick takes Ben’s arm firmly and leads him to bed.  He sets Ben firmly in bed.  “I assure you, you could not impose on me.”

“What are you gonna do all night?” Ben asks, lying down and looking up at him.

“I have reports to write,” Frederick says.  “I can work from my desk.”

“If you need anything from me, don’t worry about waking me up,” Ben says. 

“I will keep that in mind,” Frederick says, already certain that he will not.  Ben needs his rest.

“Goodnight, Frederick,” Ben says, smiling up at him.

“Goodnight,” Frederick says, smiling back.

Ben shifts so he is laying on his side, facing the wall, and Frederick turns down the lights and goes to sit at his desk.  It is difficult to concentrate because he can hear noises coming from his bed.  He has not heard such sounds before, but based on context, he ascertains that they indicate that Ben is upset.

Frederick does not say anything; if Ben wants to talk, he is aware of Frederick’s presence.  But it is difficult to sit and write a report when he is worried about the human in his bed. 

Ben’s noises gradually become quieter and his breathing becomes even.  His wellbeing still concerns Frederick immensely, but a quick peek over at Ben confirms that he is asleep.

That is some kind of relief, and Frederick attempts to make progress on his report.  It is pleasant work, but Frederick is distracted.  He wishes he had the emotional literacy that Cochise seems to have developed.  It would make him better equipped to aid Ben in whatever has happened.

A couple hours pass and Frederick realizes that he has only written a few words of his report.  Unfortunate. 

He is about to rectify that when he hears distressed noises from the bed. 

“Ben?” Frederick asks quietly. 

Ben merely continues to make quiet, distressed noises. 

Frederick has never been in the same room as a sleeping human before, so he does not know if this is normal or not.  But Ben told him to wake him up if he needed anything, and Frederick needs Ben to stop making such distressed noises. 

He carefully walks over to the bed.  Ben’s face is twisted in a way that seems most unpleasant, so Frederick does not hesitate to shake Ben’s arm.

“Please wake up,” Frederick says loudly.  “Ben, please.”

Ben’s eyes flutter open.  “Dad?”

“No, it is Frederick,” he says.

Ben blinks a few times and Frederick watches the clarity return to his eyes.  “Sorry, are you okay?”

“It is you I am concerned about.  You made many distressing noises,” Frederick says.

Ben sits up, knees tucked under his chin.  “Sorry.”

“I am concerned about you.  Please talk to me.  I may not know what to say, but I wish to help you,” Frederick says.

Ben sighs and Frederick rubs his shoulder gently.  “I talked to my dad.  It was… I dunno what I hoped for, but that wasn’t it.”

“He did not want to talk about the things he did to you,” Frederick says.

“He did.  Kinda.  Dad explained that he wouldn’t be able to let me do what I had to if he had comforted me.  If he engaged properly.  And I get it, I really do,” Ben says miserably. 

“Yet you remain distressed,” Frederick says.

Ben leans against him, and Frederick wraps an arm around him.  At first, he had found Ben’s propensity for touch somewhat unnerving, even if it never made him uncomfortable.  Now, he finds it pleasurable and he even looks forward to it.

It makes him feel close to Ben in way other than the obvious physical closeness.  That Ben relies on him makes Frederick feel important and different inside.  Different in a good way.  It is not anything that Frederick has ever felt before, but he would like to feel it more.  Preferably when Ben is happy.

“I-I asked him if he even thought about the possibility that the device might kill me,” Ben says, sniffing loudly.  “And it hadn’t even occurred to him!  He didn’t even think about it!  It’s a dumb thing to get mad about, I know.  Even if he knew it’d kill me, he’d have to let _someone_ use the device anyway.  My life is expendable.  But it’s just that I don’t recognize him anymore.  He used to freak out about me walking down to the store by myself from school.  Now he doesn’t even consider the possibility that the device that kills everything Espheni might kill his son with Espheni tech in his back.”

It is then that Frederick experiences a moment of paralyzing confusion.  His entire life, he has been taught that any life is expendable to further the war against the Espheni.  Whole planets have burned because they did not fit into Volm war plans.  Objectively, Ben’s life is expendable, and there could be no doubt that his death would be unimportant compared to ending the Espheni threat.  Frederick knows this to be true and it should not evoke any emotion to hear Ben speak this truth.

And yet.  The prospect of Ben losing his life, even to bring about the end of the Espheni, makes Frederick upset.  As ridiculous as it seems, the prospect of possibly killing Ben to bring about the end of the Espheni gives Frederick pause before he realizes that this is not a choice he is being presented with.  That he does not have to ponder doing such a thing is relieving.  That it is relieving is stressful.  His head is beginning to hurt.

“I am sorry,” Frederick says, trying to keep his voice level.  “I believe you have two courses of action, but please correct me if I am wrong.”

Something in his voice must catch Ben’s attention because he looks up at Frederick, who is startled to note the tears in his eyes and the other substance coming out of Ben’s nose.  “What are my two choices?”

“You may abandon your father for his carelessness.  You do not have to worry about where you will live because this place will always be open to you,” Frederick says.  There is a significant part of him that wishes to encourage Ben to remain.  “Or, if you believe he is worthy of it, you can attempt to forgive him.  Forgiveness under such circumstances is a very human thing, but I am told that it is good for you.”

 “How do you forgive something like that?” Ben asks, still looking up at Frederick. 

“I do not know,” Frederick says.  “If you wish to forgive your father, I believe it will be a long and difficult process for you, but I believe are you capable of it.”

“It’d be easier to run away,” Ben says, pressing his face against Frederick’s shoulder.  “I’d like staying here with you.”

“I would like to have you here as well,” Frederick says softly.  “But I do not know if it would make you happier in the long term.  You value your relationship with your father highly.”

“It’s never gonna be like it was,” Ben says.  “No matter what happens, my relationship with Dad is never gonna be like it was.”

“You are different than you were,” Frederick says.  “Changes in your relationships are to be expected.”

“What do you think I should do?  Run away or try to forgive him?” Ben asks.

“I do not know.  This is a very human situation,” Frederick says. 

“Come on, you’ve gotta have an opinion,” Ben says.

“I do not want to advise you poorly,” Frederick protests.

“What would you say if I was a Volm?” Ben asks.

“It is unlikely that any Volm would even come to me with such a concern,” Frederick says.

“Pretend that I’m Volm, then, and coming to you anyway,” Ben says.  He looks up at Frederick and smiles a little in the dim light.  “Pretend we’re best Volm friends.”

There are many things wrong with the premise that Ben has presented to him, but Frederick does not inform Ben of that.

“If you were a fellow Volm, I would say that you have nothing to complain about.  You were treated as a warrior, and nearly died a warrior’s death,” Frederick says, wincing a little.  “Many warriors died fighting the Espheni, and you are arrogant and selfish for desiring a different fate.”

Ben blinks at him, and then to Frederick’s surprise, he bursts out in laughter.  Human laughter is loud and boisterous, and Ben shakes so hard that Frederick worries that he is going to injure himself. 

“You guys are so intense,” Ben says, still shaking.  “Sometimes I wonder if Shaq is making stuff up because, well, he’s an asshole.  But he really isn’t making anything up at all.”

“I would not say such things to you, except you asked what I would say to a Volm,” Frederick says quickly.  He does not want Ben to think that he think less of him for his valid complaints against his father.

“I know,” Ben assures him.  “You’re not an asshole.”

“Thank you,” Frederick says, arm pulling Ben a little closer.  “You are not an ‘asshole’ either.”

Ben starts shaking with laughter again.  “Thanks.”  Then he takes a deep breath.  “I’ve gotta try to forgive Dad, don’t I?  Maybe he deserves it, maybe he doesn’t- I don’t know how to tell at this point- but I can’t drop eighteen years of relationship with my dad.  I just can’t.  It’s not like he’s ever gonna hurt me again, or be in a position to be that careless with my safety again.  And it’s not like he isn’t upset by this, too.”

Frederick is mildly disappointed that Ben will not be remaining with him, but he also recognizes that this is the best choice for Ben’s continued wellbeing.  “I am glad you have found the choice that will make you happiest.”

“I still might show up here every once in a while.  If it gets to be too much, you know?” Ben says.

Frederick is uncertain what ‘it’ is.  “I hope you come by.  I enjoy your presence.”

“I haven’t been a great guest,” Ben says sheepishly.  He yawns.  “See?”

“I do not.  But you are my friend, and thus I enjoy having you here,” Frederick says.  “Whether you are happy or upset, I enjoy being near you.”

“I like being here, too,” Ben murmurs.

Frederick looks to see Ben’s eyelids fluttering, indicating that he is fighting sleep.  Perhaps he should help Ben wake up just long enough so he can lay horizontally, but that also seems wholly unnecessary when Frederick can support Ben’s weight just fine.

“You can sleep,” Frederick says, stroking his thumb over Ben’s waist.  “It is okay.  Rest now.”    

Ben’s eyes slowly slide shut and his breathing evens out again.  He presses himself closer to Frederick.  His body is warm and feels fragile in his arms.  But Frederick knows the strength beneath his seemingly frail human skin and he admires it.


	17. Just Keep Your Eyes on Me

Ben wakes up slowly, vaguely aware that he’s not laying down.  There’s an arm wrapped around him tightly.  It’s carefully avoiding pressing against his spikes, which Ben appreciates.  Whoever he’s pressed against is warm and comfortable, and Ben’s body doesn’t seem to want to wake up.

He sits there for a while, kind of sleepily humming to himself.  The person next to him rocks a little. 

Slowly, slowly, Ben starts to wake up.  He remembers that he’s at the Volm consulate, which means that the person next to him, the person wrapped around him so comfortingly, is most likely Frederick.

He stops his humming and opens his eyes to confirm that, yes, he’s apparently spent his night curled around Frederick.  Now his cheeks are turning red.

“Frederick?” Ben says softly, voice still scratchy from sleep.

“Ben, you are awake,” Frederick says, shifting just a little to look at him.  “I hope the rest of your sleep was restful.”

“Yeah… It was really nice,” Ben says.  He doesn’t want to sit up, but he does it anyway.  “Did you stay here all night?”

“I did not wish to disturb you,” Frederick says, sliding his hand into his own lap. 

“That’s sweet, but you didn’t have to do that,” Ben says.

“I enjoyed it, and I did not want your rest disturbed again,” Frederick says quietly.

Ben notices with some alarm that Frederick is rapidly blushing blue.

“I’m glad it wasn’t too bad,” Ben says.

Frederick is only turning more blue.  “I am glad you are feeling better than you were last night.”  

“Yeah, I am.  I’m gonna try to work through everything with my dad.  It’ll be hard, but it’ll be worth it.  I hope,” Ben says, smiling.  “It’s good to have everything decided.  Thank you, for everything.”

Frederick frowns.  “I did nothing.”

“You listened to me, you talked to me, you held me all night,” Ben says.  “You even offered to let me live here.  You did a lot, Frederick.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Frederick’s face is still blue as he looks away from Ben.  “I am glad I was able to help.  You are very important to me.”

“You should know that at dinner last night, Cochise mentioned that you might have feelings for someone.  A human.  And if you want help with that, I can at least try to help you,” Ben says, even though it makes him feel kind of miserable.  But Frederick is an alien and might need some help figuring out human signals and he has helped Ben so much.  Ben owes him and wants him to be happy.  “I should warn you, though, I was never very good at getting the people I liked to like me back- and the last couple people I kissed, uh, died horribly.”

The last words kind of spill out before he can think about them. 

Jimmy, out late hunting one night.  Deni when they were trying to form the Skitter rebellion (but they realized they had too much to do to start dating or whatever).  Ben doesn’t count Karen.  He can’t count Karen; it still makes him wanna throw up.

“But I still wanna help you and nothing like that’ll happen to you,” Ben adds quickly.

That makes Frederick stand up and takes a few steps away from him.  “Thank you for your offer, but I do not wish to burden you.  You already have much to think about.”

“I can think about a lot of things at once,” Ben says.  “Everyone knows I’m the smart Mason kid.”

Frederick laughs a little and Ben stands up, too.

“I do not even know if I am capable of having such feelings,” Frederick says.  “If I reveal my feelings for this human, and I am mistaken, I will injure him.”

“I’m sure the human will understand if you explain it to them,” Ben says, stepping closer so he can squeeze Frederick’s shoulder comfortingly.  “They should be willing to be patient with you while you figure stuff out.  If they really care about you, they will be.  If they don’t care about you, well, you’ll feel pretty terrible for a little bit, but you deserve to find someone who cares about you.  You’re incredible.”

Frederick turns to face Ben.  He’s looking at Ben searchingly, and Ben hopes Frederick finds whatever he’s looking for. 

“You are the human, Ben,” Frederick says quietly.  “You are the human that I have confusing feelings for.”

“Really?” Ben asks, smiling slowly.  “Me?”

“Yes,” Frederick says.  “I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I did not feel as if I could deceive you any longer.”

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” Ben says.  He bites his lip as he steps into Frederick’s personal space again.  “I, uh, like you, too.  I’m only mildly confused about the feelings.”

Frederick’s eyes widen.  “Chichauk said that the human I had confusing feelings for would understand.”

Ben laughs a little.  “Hey, we’re not perfect.  Mostly it’s just a little startling because I didn’t really expect to be into you.”

“I am not the kind of mate you desire,” Frederick says, drooping a little.  “I am not human.”

“Hey!” Ben protests, squeezing Frederick’s shoulder.  “Look at my family- do you really think that I care that you’re Volm?”

“Your family does have two Volm warriors already,” Frederick says, “so it is likely the idea of a relationship between my species and yours is familiar to you.”

Ben grins.  “It is.  It was just startling to realize that I had feelings for you- just like when you fall for any friend.”

“Please do not fall.  I worry about your safety,” Frederick says. 

“It’s a saying.  It means that I like you romantically,” Ben says, smiling wider.

“Ah, then I find this fall concerning as well,” Frederick says.  “If I am falling.”

Ben smiles.  “We’ll figure it out together, don’t worry.”

“You may have to be patient,” Frederick says.

“I will be.  You’ve just gotta be honest with me,” Ben says.

“I will be,” Frederick says.  He pauses, tilts his head.  “I would like to hug you again.”

“I’m digging this honesty,” Ben says.

Before Ben can move, Frederick has crossed the small space between them to wrap his arms around Ben tightly.  Ben hugs him back, tucking his face against Frederick’s neck.  This feels so good and right and Ben could stay like this for a long, long time.

“This is how I first knew what I felt for you was different than expected,” Frederick murmurs.  “Touch is something to be feared for the Volm.  It is unpleasant.  But not with you.”        

“Touch can suck, but it can be pretty great, too,” Ben says.  “Can we touch in a different way?  I want to show you something else, if that’s okay with you.”

Frederick gives him a squeeze and then pulls away just a little.  Just the perfect amount.  His arms are around Ben’s waist and Ben’s arms are around his shoulders.  “I trust you.  Do what you want.”

Ben leans forward and presses his lips to Frederick’s carefully.  It’s just a quick peck on the lips because Ben doesn’t want to go too fast, but it still makes Ben’s face flush red and his stomach flutter pleasantly. 

“Was that okay?” Ben asks.

“I have seen others kiss.  It always seemed unsanitary and unpleasant,” Frederick says.  “From the outside, it does not seem as if the participants receive any clear benefits from kissing.”

Ben probably should have checked his breath before kissing Frederick for the first time.  He just woke up and his breath probably stinks. 

“That’s okay,” Ben says.  “We don’t have to kiss.”

“That is not what I meant to convey,” Frederick says quickly.  “It is simply that before I did not understand why someone would wish to press their mouth against someone else’s mouth when the risk of bacterial transfer is high.  Now I understand.  Kind of- I am unfamiliar with many of the things I am feeling, but I know they are good.  I wish to press my mouth against yours.”

“You really do?  You’re not just saying that?” Ben says, smiling.

“I am honest as you requested, Ben,” Frederick says.  “I would not want to kiss anyone else’s mouth, but I do not mind the prospect of your bacteria being in my mouth.”

Okay, that shouldn’t be sweet, but it is, and it is making him grin like a fool.  A very happy fool.  “Good.  Only kiss _my_ mouth.”

Frederick leans forward and presses his mouth against Ben’s gently.  It’s clear that Frederick isn’t sure what to do, but that’s fine.  They have plenty of time to figure it out.

After a few more hasty kisses, Ben’s stomach rumbles and Frederick pulls back.

“That was you.  Or we are under attack,” Frederick says.

Ben has no idea if that’s a joke or not.  “It’s just my stomach.  I haven’t had breakfast, so I’m kind of hungry.”

“I do not know if we have suitable food for humans,” Fredericks says, eyes darting as if he’s expecting to see food magically appear in his room.

“Hey, relax,” Ben says, carefully cupping Frederick’s frantic face.  “I’m fine, just a little hungry.  Being a little late for breakfast won’t hurt me.  And there’s plenty of Volm food that’s good.”

“Chichauk has provided you with Volm food before,” Frederick says. 

“Yeah, a couple times.  Sometimes for fun, sometimes because there wasn’t anything else to eat,” Ben says, sliding his hands down to Frederick’s shoulders.  “But I should probably go back home.”

“I will miss you.  I have had an enjoyable morning,” Frederick says. 

“You could come over!  Have breakfast with the whole family!  We don’t have to tell them about anything if you don’t want to,” Ben says because he really wants to stay with Frederick.  Plus the idea of seeing his dad again is unappealing; the idea is better with Frederick next to him.

Frederick’s eyes widen and the hands around Ben’s waist tighten.  “I cannot go over to your house.”

“What?  Why not?” Ben asks, confused.

“I cannot go over to your house because it is where your brother is,” Frederick says.

“Hal is annoying, yeah, but he won’t say anything if we’re serious about him staying quiet.  He’s annoying but not usually mean,” Ben assures him. 

“It is not Hal that I do not want to see.  Matt continues to threaten me, and I am afraid to eat breakfast with him,” Frederick says.  “He is small, but dangerous.”

Ben pulls Frederick into a tight hug, kind of so he doesn’t see his smile.  “I’ll talk to him and get him to lay off.”

“I do not want to cause problems for you,” Frederick says.  “I can continue to avoid your brother.”

“Frederick,” Ben says, pulling out of the hug, “if we’re ever gonna be anything to each other, you can’t be afraid of my family.  They’re important to me.”  Even Hal, even if he’s gonna be insufferable over being so right about him and Frederick.

“They are all fearsome warriors, and I find them all intimidating.  You as well, on some level.  But at least they do not intend to do me harm,” Frederick pauses.  “As far as I am aware.  Perhaps they are hiding it.”

“They don’t want to hurt you.  Not even Matt actually wants to hurt you,” Ben says.  “Don’t worry about causing problems or whatever.  Talking to Matt is no trouble.”

“If you are certain…” Frederick says.

“Yes,” Ben says, kissing his cheek.  “I’ll talk to Matt and then you’ll be free to come over whenever you want.”

“It is good that you are so brave,” Frederick says.

Ben grins.  “He’s my brother.”

“Even more impressive,” Frederick says.  “You have spent much time with him and yet you survive unscathed.”

Ben really doesn’t know if that’s a joke or not, so he just leans forward to kiss Frederick again, feeling pleasant flutters in his stomach.

“I’ll see you later,” Ben promises.

“I look forward to it,” Frederick says.

Ben has a ridiculous smile on his face as Frederick walks him to the door.


	18. Family Matters

Ben feels kind of nervous on the walk home, but just under that nervousness is excitement about Frederick.  Maybe it’s dumb to get excited so early in the relationship, especially since Frederick isn’t really sure what he’s feeling yet, but Ben has a good feeling.  A hopeful feeling.  It’s not a feeling that Ben is used to and he wants to hold onto it. 

Of course, as he gets closer to the house, the excitement is dimmed somewhat.  But it’s still there and that’s what’s important.

He doesn’t usually like to listen in on other people, but when he can see his house, Ben listens in on what’s happening inside because he wants to know if Hal and Matt are home yet.  If it’s just gonna be him, Dad, and Cochise (and sulking Shaq), maybe Ben will just wait a little bit to go home.

But the first thing he hears when he eavesdrops on the house is Hal’s screams… which means Hal and Shaq have been reunited.  Time to stop eavesdropping before he hears something extra disgusting. 

The first thing that Ben encounters when he opens the door is Matt running at him excitedly. 

“Ben!  Ben!” Matt yells, practically tackling him into a hug.

“Hey!” Ben says, scooping him up.  One of the biggest benefits to having the spikes is that even though Matt has gotten too big for Dad or Hal to pick up, Ben can still handle him with ease.  Although this is a more excited greeting than he had expected, considering they were only apart for a day.  “Miss me?” 

“Dad, uh, made it sound like you might not be home for a while.  I’m glad he was wrong,” Matt says. 

“I’m not gonna just disappear,” Ben says.  “I promise.  I just had to get away for a night.”

“Okay,” Matt says.  “You’re not allowed to disappear.”

“I won’t,” Ben assures him, rubbing his back.

“Good,” Matt says.

Ben wanders into the kitchen, still carrying Matt.  “I missed breakfast; I got off to kind of a late start.”

“You were somewhere safe, right?” Matt asks.

Ben nods and grabs an apple, feeling the nice crunch between his teeth as he bites down.  “I was at the Volm consulate.  And I want to talk to you about that.”

“What?” Matt asks as Ben sets him on the counter.

“Frederick told me you keep threatening him,” Ben says, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah?  So?” Matt says, shrugging.

“You can’t just threaten Frederick all the time!” Ben says.  “He’s my… friend.”

“Uh huh,” Matt says, crossing his arms.  He’s clearly not impressed with this.  “If he’s nice to you, then he doesn’t have to worry.”

“Matt, you can’t threaten someone into being nice to me,” Ben says.  “Frederick has to want to be nice to me- and he does.”

“I’m gonna do what I have to!” Matt says.

Ben is trying hard to be patient.  “I asked Frederick to come over to eat breakfast today, and he said he was worried that you were gonna beat him up.  I don’t want my- uh- Frederick to be afraid to come over to our house.”

“Then he’s a wimp and I’ll beat him up anyway!” Matt says, jumping off the counter and running in the general direction of his room.

Ben watches as Matt runs away, frowning a little.  This doesn’t seem like Matt at all- yeah, he’s protective and can be rude and too quick to jump into a fight, but he’s never just mean for meanness’ sake.

“How are you feeling?” Cochise’s voice comes from behind him.

Ben turns around to see his Volm dad standing there, smiling at him sadly.  “Dad told you about our conversation, didn’t he?”

Cochise inclines his head, blinking slowly.  “Yes.”

Ben sighs.  “I should have figured.”

“Have you eaten?  I made human waffles for breakfast.  They are cold by now, but I am certain I could heat them up for you,” Cochise says. 

Ben grins.  “Thanks, Volm Dad.”

Cochise squeezes his shoulder gently and gets to work warming up waffles for him.  “I am glad that you confronted your father.  I have attempted to persuade him that ignoring what happened would be to your detriment, but he did not listen to me.”

“You’re on my side?” Ben asks.  “I just kind of figured you’d agree with Dad.”

“I love Tom greatly, but that does not mean that I always agree with him,” Cochise says.  “I believed that he should have tended to you when you were injured as well.  I was aware that I was a poor substitute for your father, but I believed you needed someone to tend to you nonetheless.”

“Cochise,” Ben says firmly, reaching over and squeezing Cochise’s hand, “you weren’t a poor substitute.  You were really good at taking care me.  It would have been… unbearable without you.”

Cochise looks over at him with wide eyes.  “Thank you.  I know it must have been terrible, but I am glad I was able to make the situation easier for you.”

Ben smiles as Cochise pulls the waffles out of the oven and places them in front of him.  He eats slowly, considering.  If Cochise hadn’t mentioned what Frederick had told him at dinner, then Ben probably wouldn’t have spent most of the morning kissing Frederick.  He wonders how Volm Dad would feel about that.

“While I understand your desire to spend some time away from your father, I trust you were safe, wherever you were?” Cochise asks.

“I stayed at the Volm consulate,” Ben assures him.  “I’m not gonna do anything stupid.”

“I am aware that you are an intelligent human,” Cochise says.  “Nevertheless, I worry greatly about your safety.”

“I appreciate that, Cochise, trust me,” Ben says.  “Frederick has pretty much given me an open invitation for whenever I want to come over to the consulate.  You should probably check there first, if something ever happens.”

Cochise looks at him, hard, and Ben is pretty sure that Cochise _knows_.  Not that his… whatever with Frederick is top secret, but considering Cochise is some kind of huge hero to Frederick, it’d probably be good to consult with him before telling Cochise anything. 

“I am glad that you and Frederick are becoming friends,” Cochise says eventually.  “I believe this will be beneficial to you both.”

“Really?” Ben asks, curious.

“Yes,” Cochise says.  “His experiences when he was a young hatchling-“

“Cochise,” Ben says, putting up a hand to stop him.  “If this is something that’d be really important to Frederick, I don’t think _you_ should tell me.  He should get to tell me in his own time.”

He’s curious, of course, but he doesn’t want to use his Volm connections to find out stuff about Frederick that Frederick might not want him to know.  Especially since Cochise doesn’t know the full extent of their relationship.

“You are correct,” Cochise says after a moment.  “Sometimes I forget that which is common knowledge among Volm is not common knowledge among all members of my family.”

Ben finishes up his waffles and hugs Cochise tightly.  He remembers when Cochise would stiffen uncertainly when any of them hugged him, but now Cochise just hugs him back, resting his cheek on Ben’s head.

“You are still growing taller,” Cochise observes.

“You’re a good dad,” Ben says, because he knows that Cochise worries about parenting three humans sometimes. 

Cochise’s arms tighten a little around him. 


	19. Every Moment Counts

When Ben is walking up the stairs, he sees Dad standing at the top.  Part of Ben wants to go back down, but there’d be no way to do that inconspicuously.  Besides, he refuses to be controlled by fear.  So Ben squares his shoulders and continues upstairs.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Dad says quietly. 

“Me too,” Ben says.  He pauses when he gets to the top of the stairs.  “I talked about this with someone really important to me, and I decided that I’m gonna forgive you.  It’ll be hard and it’s gonna take time, but I’m going to try.  You’ve gotta work at this, too.  It won’t happen otherwise.”

“Thank you,” Dad says, not looking at him.  “I’ll do whatever you need me to.  Anything to show you that I love you and regret what I didn’t do.”

“Right now I need to talk to Matt,” Ben says.  “That’s all I know.”

Dad nods and steps out of his way (not that he ever was really blocking Ben).

Ben walks to Matt’s room without looking at Dad and knocks on the door.

“Go away,” Matt says.

“It’s Ben.”

“Go away more!” Matt yells.

“No!” Ben yells back.  “You can let me in or I can sit out here.  I can wait all day.”

There’s silence for ten minutes.

“Are you still out there?” Matt asks quietly.

“Yep,” Ben replies.

Matt opens the door and glares up at him.  “Happy?”

Ben enters the room and sits on the bed.  “Not until you talk to me.” 

“Nothing to talk about,” Matt says, shrugging as he sits next to Ben.

“Why do you want to fight Frederick?” Ben asks.  “He’s a good person, and he’s been nothing but nice to me.”

“Because he’s a wimp!  I mean, he should be afraid of me, but he shouldn’t run and hide!” Matt protests.  “He should fight me.”

“What?  Why?” Ben says.

“It’s better than being afraid!  And you should have friends who fight for you!” Matt says.

Ben tries not to think about the fact that Matt thinks that being a good friend to him means being willing to beat up his eleven year old brother.  That is an interesting- but very Matt- definition of friendship. 

“I don’t need Frederick to fight for me,” Ben says gently, wrapping an arm around Matt and wincing when he shoves his arm off.  “I’ve got you, right?”

“Duh!” Matt says. 

“But why were you threatening Frederick in the first place?” Ben asks. 

“Because what if he makes you sad?!” Matt almost yells.

“Then I’ll be sad for a little bit, but I’ll be okay,” Ben assures him, then hates himself for being so cheesy as he asks, “You know that it’s okay to be sad, right?”

Matt rolls his eyes at him.  “Yeah, for me and Hal and Dad and Cochise and Shaq.”

“What makes me different?” Ben asks, frowning. 

Usually if Matt is going to aggressively protect someone, it’s Hal.  Not that Matt doesn’t get around to all of them, but Matt likes Hal more than him, and Ben’s always been (mostly) okay with it.  It’s weird that Matt has singled him out like this.

What’s also weird is how Matt is breathing heavily like he’s just run a race.  He’s not answering, but he looks so intense that Ben doesn’t want to prod him.

“You’re gonna die!”  Matt finally yells at him.  “Your stupid spikes are gonna kill you!  Me and Hal and Dad and Cochise and Shaq are all gonna be alive for a long, long time, so if we’re sad, it’s okay, but you’re not!  So you should get to be happy!  You’ve been sad so much already!  It’s not fair!”

Ben has never been screamed at so lovingly before in his entire life.  He swallows the lump that suddenly formed in his throat and tries not to cry. 

“I’m gonna get my spikes out,” Ben says quietly.  He’s never said it so definitively out loud.

Matt narrows his eyes suspiciously.  “Since when?”

“I talked to Frederick a while ago and he basically said it was really dumb that I was keeping my spikes.  Then a few days ago, he pointed out how bad it was gonna be for everyone when it happens- him, too,” Ben says.  “And now that you told me how scared you are-“

“I don’t get scared!”

“I know that I have to get them out.  Soon.  I’ll live a long time, like everyone else.”

Matt bites his lip.  “And Frederick helped you decide?”

Ben nods.  “Frederick is a really good Volm and a really good friend to me.  I couldn’t’ve figured it out without him.”

“Then, I guess I won’t threaten to beat him up anymore- but if he hurts you I _will_ hurt him!  Tell him that!” Matt says.

Ben knows that that’s probably as good as he’s gonna get from Matt.  “And don’t call him a wimp anymore, okay?”

It seems like the kind of thing that Frederick might be sensitive to, so it can’t hurt to ask.

Matt shrugs a little.  “I guess.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. 

Matt hugs Ben tightly.  “Glad you’re gonna be okay.”

Ben wraps his arms around Matt.  He’s terrified, but honestly he knows it’s a good thing.  “I love you.”

“You, too.”

They sit and talk about dumb, pointless stuff for a while.  It’s nice, just hanging out with his little brother.  Especially now that they’re gonna have decades and decades of this.

* * *

 

Ben tries not fiddle with anything while he waits for Frederick in his room.  He feels so keyed up.  Maybe the spikes know their time is almost up, or maybe he’s just nervous about what he’s going to propose to Frederick.  Either way, he’s pacing back and forth in Frederick’s room. 

After what feels like an eternity, Frederick opens the door.  “I am sorry for my lateness.  I could not leave my meeting early.”

“It’s okay.  I understand,” Ben says, smiling as he takes a couple steps towards Frederick.  “You’re a very important Volm.”

“I am busy, at least,” Frederick says. 

“I talked to Matt.  He said he won’t threaten you anymore,” Ben says.

“It cannot have been that simple,” Frederick says.  “Matt is a persistent creature and a warrior.”

“Well… he said that if you hurt me, he’ll hurt you, too,” Ben admits.  “But he won’t threaten you anymore.”

Frederick looks down.  “I understand.”

“But if you ever want to stop whatever it is that we’re doing, that’s okay.  I can stop him,” Ben says, squeezing Frederick’s arm.

“I do not want to stop what we are doing.  I want to kiss your mouth again,” Frederick assures him.

“I want to kiss you, too.  But I have to talk to you first,” Ben says with some reluctance.  But if he starts kissing Frederick now, he might not get around to actually talking to him.

“Of course,” Frederick says, leading him to the bed so they can sit down.

“I want you to come over to our house, and I want to tell my family about us.  Normally I wouldn’t be in such a rush, but I also want to get my spikes out.  Soon,” Ben says.  “And I want you to be there, and it’ll probably be easier to explain why if they know.”

Frederick smiles.  “I am glad to hear that you wish to remove your Espheni spikes soon.  I would be honored to be there, and we may inform your family that we press our mouths together if it would help you.”

Ben blushes and giggles a little.  “I think we have to figure out a different way to phrase it other than that.”

“I do not understand why,” Frederick says.

“Because I’m not gonna turn into Hal and be gross about our relationship,” Ben says.  “Although I don’t know the word for our situation.”

“That we care for each other greatly, but that I am uncertain as to what form my caring for you takes and yet you remain patient is more than one word.  However, it may be the best way to explain our relationship,” Frederick says.

“You’re right,” Ben says, smiling and resting his hand on Frederick’s.  “That’s a real good way to describe our relationship.”

Frederick turns his hand so they’re holding hands.  It’s a little awkward at first because he has one fewer finger than Ben, but they figure it out.  Ben likes that he can use his thumb to brush over Frederick’s wrist.

“Where did you learn about holding hands?” Ben asks.

“I watched many human movies in order to prepare for my post as ambassador to Earth,” Frederick says.  “And this featured in some of them.  I thought it would be pleasurable.”

“Wait, how did you get to watch movies?” Ben asks.  They haven’t had a TV or movies in forever.

“Chichauk sent them to me.  I believe he extracted them from Earth databases called DVDs,” Frederick says.

“We should have a movie night some time,” Ben says.  Then he sighs.  “But talking to my family and despiking first.”

“I agree.  I am relieved that you are removing your spikes,” Frederick says. 

Ben is silent for a little bit.  His voice is soft as he voices the concern that’s been plaguing him ever since he first considered getting his spikes removed.  “Are you still gonna like me after I get my spikes removed?  I won’t be able to do a lot of the cool stuff I do now.  Probably no more soccer.”  He’s not just worried about this with Frederick, of course, but Frederick is here now.

“I do not care for you because of the things you can do but because of the person you are.  If you will no longer be capable of playing human sports, that does not matter to me,” Frederick says.  “Your bravery, strength, and kindness will remain, I am certain.  These are the things that are important.”

Ben smiles and nuzzles his face against Frederick’s cheek.  “Thank you.  That really means a lot.  The spikes have been part of me for so long that I’m not sure what’ll be left of me without them.”

Frederick squeezes his hand gently.  “Plenty.  And you will live so much longer, enough time to discover it all.”

“We should probably go talk to my family, shouldn’t we?” Ben says.

“I cannot leave the consulate until later as I have a few meetings to attend, but I will come over as soon as I am capable,” Frederick says.  “Most likely after human dinnertime.”

“Do you have time for a little kissing before you go to your next meeting?” Ben asks, grinning at him.

Frederick grins and leans forward, pressing his lips against Ben’s.

* * *

 

Ben goes home when Frederick has to go to his meeting, jumping up and down every building he comes across.  When he gets home, he crawls into his room through the window.  He settles down and starts to draw. 


	20. Family Meeting

Ben sits on the couch, feeling insanely awkward.  Here he is, sitting on a loveseat waiting for Frederick.  Dad is sitting on Cochise’s lap, holding hands, and Hal is sprawled across Shaq’s lap on the couch across from him because they really don’t have enough furniture for everyone to sit down next to each other.  Matt is sitting in the one chair that they have, knees tucked under his chin. 

“Frederick will be here in a couple minutes, don’t worry,” Ben assures them. 

Hal is practically leering at him.  “Do you two have a big announcement?”

“It’s complicated,” Ben says, squirming a little.  “Just wait for him, okay?”

“We will be patient,” Cochise assures him.

Ben looks over at Matt because he’s usually the first one to get fidgety, but Matt just gives him a little smile.  Good.

It’s only a few more minutes of anxious coughing and fiddling before Ben hears Frederick open the door.  Ben jumps up and darts out the room so he can greet Frederick without the whole family seeing.

“I apologize for my lateness,” Frederick says. 

“Don’t worry,” Ben says, kissing his cheek.  “The family is all together.  Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Frederick says.  He squeezes Ben’s shoulder.  “I know you are worried, but you will be fine.  I will ensure it.”

Ben looks into Frederick’s kind, yellow eyes, and he believes him.  “Let’s do it, then.”

“I will follow your direction,” Frederick says.

They walk into the living room and sit down on the loveseat together.  It’s a tight squeeze, but honestly, having Frederick’s side pressed against his is comforting. 

“Thanks everyone, for coming,” Ben says, smiling nervously at everyone.  It feels like there’s a weight settled on his chest. 

There must be something in his voice that sounds serious because Hal’s not smirking at him anymore.

“Of course,” Dad says quietly. 

“I guess I’ll explain why Frederick is here first,” Ben says.  “We’re kind of in a relationship, not really sure what kind.  Both of us know that we care for each other a lot, but Frederick isn’t really sure if his feelings are romantic or not.”

“Ben is being patient and helping me figure these confusing human things out,” Frederick says.  He slips his hand into Ben’s.  “I appreciate him immensely.”

There’s quiet for a few seconds and Ben is surprised because he thought someone would say something.

“Ben is the human you discussed with me?” Cochise asks.

“Yes,” Frederick says.  “I care for him deeply, in a way that I find strange.”

“Then I am happy for both of you,” Cochise says.  “You are both fine individuals and I am certain you will both be able to aid each other.”

“I suggest you cease this relationship with a human,” Shaq says.  “Humans are strange and unpleasant to be around.”

Hal elbows him in the stomach.  “He means congratulations.  We’re happy for you.  I don’t know you that well, Frederick, but if you make Ben happy, you’re good in my book.”

“Thank you,” Frederick says, inclining his head. 

Ben looks over at Dad and raises his eyebrows, asking for a reaction.

“I hope he makes you happy, like Cochise has made me happy,” Dad says, smiling hesitantly at him.  “That’s all I hope for.”

Ben nods, satisfied. 

“Tell ‘em the good part!” Matt says.

Ben laughs, even as Frederick’s hand tenses in his.  “Frederick is a good part, Matt, but alright.”  He looks around at everyone and takes a deep breath.  “I’m going to get my spikes out.”

“Soon!” Matt says.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like you to take them out, Cochise,” Ben says.  “I mean, I know pretty much all of the Volm can operate the machinery, but I trust you.”

“I would not entrust your care to anyone else,” Cochise says. 

“Cool,” Ben says.

“We’ll all be there for you,” Hal says.  “Even Shaq.”

“I make no such promise,” Shaq adds.

“Don’t worry, Shaq,” Ben says, swallowing hard.  “I really don’t want anyone else there when Cochise takes my spikes out.  Just Frederick.  Doing this with a whole room of people just seems like too much.”

“Then we’ll be there when you need us,” Dad says.

“Thanks,” Ben says.  “I don’t know if my asthma will come back or if I’ll need glasses, so we’ll see.”

Frederick leans over to whisper in his ear.  “I am uncertain about what those terms mean.”

“I used to have problems breathing- asthma- and problems seeing- which the glasses fixed.  The spikes cured all that,” Ben says.  “People usually grow out of asthma when they grow older and it takes time for eyes to degenerate, so I don’t know what’ll happen when the spikes are gone.”

“I see,” Frederick says.  “I believe that I have seen some other humans with glasses.  If you require such a device, the Volm should have the technology to make them to your specifications.”

“Cool,” Ben says, smiling.

“Since Ben is gonna get his spikes out, he’s gonna be okay, right Volm Dad?” Matt asks.

“Due to how long Ben has had his spikes, it will likely be a longer procedure and slightly more difficult procedure, as his spikes have had more time to coil around his spine and I wish to be careful,” Cochise says.  “But Ben will be fine, I assure you.”

Matt nods a little.  “Good.  You’ll take good care of Ben.”

Cochise inclines his head.  “I appreciate your trust.  If both Ben and Frederick are available, I can perform the procedure tomorrow afternoon.”

“I will clear my schedule,” Frederick says.

“Tomorrow afternoon is good with me,” Ben says, voice just barely catching in his throat.

“The equipment is at the Volm consulate, so perhaps it would be best to meet there,” Cochise says.

“Sounds good,” Ben says.

“I know this can’t be easy for you, but I’m proud of you,” Dad says.

Ben nods a little.  “So, that’s all the big news I have.”

“That’s a lot,” Hal says, smiling kindly at him.  “You okay?”

Ben shrugs.  “Well, Frederick is pretty great,” he says, smiling at the Volm in question who is rapidly turning a bright blue. 

Now Hal’s grin turns just a little malicious.  “Ah yes, Frederick.  And what exactly are your intentions towards my brother, young Volm?”

“Hal, lay off,” Ben says, rolling his eyes.

“I wish to get to know your brother better and to clarify what feelings I possess for him.  He is a singular individual whom I always enjoy spending time with,” Frederick says, squeezing Ben’s hand.

Ben can feel his cheeks blushing bright red.  Oh god, oh god.

Hal’s grin only gets bigger.  “Awww, Ben, you’re blushing.  How cute.”

“It is a nice color,” Frederick adds, which certainly doesn’t make Ben blush _less_.

“You never say sweet stuff like that to me,” Hal says, grinning at Shaq now.  “I thought it was because ‘only Cochise could engage in such human frivolities.’”

“I would never call him Cochise.”  Shaq glares up at Hal.  “But for once, I am mistaken.  It does happen occasionally.  I did not anticipate another Volm as irregular as Chichauk.”

When Ben looks over at Frederick, he looks surprisingly pale.

“It’s a good thing, I promise,” Ben whispers over to Frederick.  “You don’t want to be like Shaq.  Cochise is much better.”

Frederick nods stiffly. 

“You’re welcome over any time, Frederick,” Dad says.  “Our home is your home.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Frederick says.

Ben feels content.  It’s nice to sit here with his family and with Frederick.  No matter what’s left of him after he gets his spikes out, these are the people who will be here to support him.  Even Shaq, in his weird way. 

* * *

 

“These are incredible,” Frederick says, picking up the papers that Ben left on his desk earlier.

“Oh, jeez, I didn’t mean to leave those out,” Ben says.  He had brought Frederick upstairs to see his room, not to show off his drawings.

“You drew these,” Frederick says.  “You have an impressive skill.”

Ben shrugs.  “The spikes.  I couldn’t draw before.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to later, so I drew some important things.”

Frederick is still distractedly shuffling through his drawings.  “This one is of me.”

“You’re important.  I wanted to draw you a couple times, just in case I couldn’t later,” Ben explains.

“This is my favorite,” Frederick says, showing him a drawing of the two of them holding hands on top of the building. 

“Do you want to keep it?” Ben asks.

“That is most kind of you,” Frederick says.  “Thank you.  Now I will have an important decoration in my quarters.”

“It’s just a drawing,” Ben says. 

“A drawing of you and me,” Frederick says.  “I will treasure it.”

“Thank you for coming over and telling my family about us.  Thank you for coming with me tomorrow,” Ben says.  “I feel really scared, but I know I’ll feel better with you there.”

Frederick sets his drawings back on his desk and wraps his arms around Ben.  “I am glad I can make this transition easier for you.”

Ben wants to say something, but he just buries his face in Frederick’s neck.

* * *

 

Matt hides outside Ben’s room, waiting for Frederick to come out.  It’s a long wait, but that’s okay. 

When Frederick finally comes out, Ben kisses his cheek before retreating back into his room.  Frederick walks down the hall and Matt follows him, waiting until they’re outside.

“Hey!” Matt yells.  “Frederick!”

Frederick stiffens and turns around.  “Matt.  Hello.”

Matt rushes forwards and wraps his arms around the much taller Volm.  “Thanks.”

“I do not know what you are referring to,” Frederick says in a strained voice.

“Ben said you helped get him to get his spikes out.  So you helped save his life.  Thanks for that,” Matt mumbles, cheek pressed against Frederick.

“I do care greatly for your brother,” Frederick says.

“We’ll see,” Matt says, pulling away.  “Still gonna beat you up if you hurt him.  But other than that you seem pretty cool.”

“Thank you,” Frederick says, backing away slowly.  “I am certain I will see you tomorrow.  It is an important day.”

Matt nods solemnly and goes back inside.


	21. The Removal

Ben feels terrified as he sits in Frederick’s room, waiting for Cochise to arrive.  He wants to run out of the room. 

“You appear ill,” Frederick says, touching his cheek gingerly. 

“Just nervous,” Ben says, voice scratching in his throat.  “I can’t help but think about the last time someone took my spikes out.”

“That was a highly traumatic experience for you,” Frederick says.

“Yeah,” Ben says, feeling a wave of nausea sweep over him.  “They strapped me down and ripped one out.  The guy was gonna rip more out, but the spike attacked him.”

It’s then that Cochise arrives, carrying the device that’ll take his spikes out.

“I am uncertain if Ben can undergo the procedure today,” Frederick says, wrapping an arm around Ben and pulling him close.

“Are you ill?” Cochise asks. 

“Just scared is all,” Ben says.  “Remembering the last time someone took my spikes out.”

Cochise takes a few steps forward.  “This is a different situation entirely.  I assure you, the procedure is safe and painless.”

“I know,” Ben says, nodding.  “I know I’m not being rational.”

“I do not have to do this,” Cochise says. 

“No, I want these things out of me,” Ben says.  “I just wish I didn’t feel so terrified.  I just don’t know whether or not I’ll be able to let you take them out.  Even if I want you to.”

“I had anticipated that you may have a severe reaction, and so I brought a sedative,” Cochise says.  “If you wish, I will sedate you and then you will be unconscious even before the procedure begins.”

Part of Ben wants to be strong and do this all by himself, but he also just wants this done and over with.  He pulls his shirt off and sticks his arm out.  “Just knock me out, Volm Dad.”

“I am proud to have you as my offspring,” Cochise says, pulling a syringe out of his pocket.  “I will take good care of you.”

“I know,” Ben says.

“I will be here with you the entire time,” Frederick says as Cochise injects him with the Volm syringe.

“I’m so glad,” Ben says, leaning against Frederick as he feels the sedative start to take effect.  “And I’m so glad both of you are on Earth.  You’re both so great.”

Frederick says something, but Ben can’t figure out what the words mean.  That’s okay.

“You’re so strong.  So brave.  Frederick, you’re so handsome,” Ben says before losing consciousness entirely.

* * *

 

Frederick looks down at the unconscious human in his arms.  Ben’s legs gave out, so Frederick is holding him.  All of the kind things that he said are more applicable to him than to Frederick.

“Famak, you must place him on his stomach so I can remove the spikes before he awakens,” Cochise says gently. 

Frederick does so, carefully spreading Ben out on his bed.  He holds one of Ben’s hands, resting his other hand on Ben’s cheek.  Now he seems so calm. 

Cochise begins the procedure, and Frederick watches as Ben’s face twitches a little. 

“You care for Ben Mason greatly,” Cochise says quietly after a while.

“It is startling, but yes,” Frederick says. 

“Do you believe that you will be capable of being in a long term relationship with him?” Cochise asks.  “It is unVolm-like behavior, something that you have been punished severely for in the past.  If you are going to take him as your mate, you will have to be open about it, among our people, not just among his.”

“I had not considered the possibility of telling other Volm,” Frederick says.  “You and Shak-Chic, of course, as you are members of Ben’s family.  But not the greater Volm.”

“You must,” Cochise says.  “I like you, but Ben is my offspring and I will place his happiness and wellbeing above much else.  No matter what, I will support your position as ambassador because I believe you are the best choice, but should you be careless in your relationship with Ben, I will no longer like you.”

“I understand,” Frederick says.  “I am glad to know that Ben has so many people who love and protect him.”

Cochise makes a vague noise and returns to work. 

Part way through the procedure, Ben starts to make unhappy noises, which worries Frederick.

“I believe that Ben is waking up,” Frederick says.  “Chichauk, I do not know how he will react if he awakens in the middle of the extraction.  I suspect not well.”

“I anticipated the spikes might reduce the effectiveness of the sedative, so I have another syringe, but I must finish removing this spike before I can administer it.  You must keep him calm until then,” Cochise says. 

Ben’s eyes flutter open.  “What’s happening?”

“Ch-cochise is removing your spikes.  You must remain calm,” Frederick says, realizing that he should use Cochise’s human name so Ben recognizes it.

Ben’s hand tenses in his.  “No, no, this can’t be happening.  Let me go!”  His voice sounds shaky and terrified.

“Ben, I am here with you.  You are safe,” Frederick says.

“You can’t do this to me!  Let me go!  I’m not a spy!” Ben yells.

“The war is over, Ben,” Frederick tries to yell over Ben’s screams.  “You are safe.  Your Volm Dad is doing the procedure and I am here to hold your hand.”

Tears are streaming down Ben’s face as he shakes his head back and forth.  It is like he does not see Frederick.  He starts to scream, a terrible, piercing sound.

“Ben, you are safe,” Frederick pleads with him, hoping that Ben will calm down. 

Ben keeps crying as his eyes start to droop again. 

Frederick looks up to Cochise, wide eyed as Cochise sets the syringe down.  “I do not know what happened.”

“This is what humans call a flashback.  He was reliving an event he found unpleasant, due to the similarities between that event and what is happening in reality,” Cochise says.  “I have seen similar things happen to Tom.  It is unpleasant.”

“But he will be okay,” Frederick says firmly.  Ben must be okay.  His screams still echo in Frederick’s ears.

“Yes,” Cochise says. 

Frederick wipes Ben’s face free of tears.  “You are safe,” he whispers, just in case Ben can hear him.

Ben is still, and that comforts Frederick.  He watches his face for any sign of movement.

After what feels like an eternity later, Cochise steps back.  “They are all out.”

“Thank you,” Frederick says.  “I know you did it for Ben, but I still appreciate it.”

“Ben should wake up soon.  I must inform Tom and the rest of his family, but you should remain,” Cochise says.

“I would not leave him,” Frederick says.

“Good,” Cochise says.

When Cochise has left, Frederick turns Ben onto his back and gets into bed, placing Ben’s head in his lap.  He strokes Ben’s cheek tenderly. 

“I promise you, you are safe,” Frederick murmurs, just in case Ben can hear him.

He waits anxiously for Ben to wake up, hoping that he will realize where he is when he does so.  Frederick does not want Ben to be so afraid again, and selfishly, he does not want to hear Ben’s screams again.


	22. Awakening

Ben floats.  He’s not sure if he’s awake or alive or what. 

There’s a familiar voice in his ears, telling him he’s safe.  For some reason it’s not a voice he’s expecting to hear.  A soft, feminine voice.

_You are safe.  I will take care of you._

It sounds like his mom.

He blinks, or something, and there she is, standing in front of him.  Warm, welcoming, loving as always.

_You have nothing to fear._

Ben wants to yell to her, to tell her how much he loves her, but he can’t get his throat to work.  So he runs, but it’s like running through molasses.  He’s not really going anywhere.

_Please, remember where you are._

He feels his heart pounding and his eyes pop open and his mouth and throat start working and he says, “Mom!” in a pitifully small and scratchy voice.

“No,” a familiar, expected voice says, but it sounds like he’s far away, “this is Frederick.  You are in my quarters in the Volm consulate.  You are safe.”

Ben focuses his eyes on the greyish blob above him.  It’s weird to be laying on his back.  There’s the familiar face.  “Hey.”

“Hello,” Frederick says, hand resting on Ben’s cheek.  “You are safe.”

“You keep telling me that,” Ben says, blinking and pressing lightly against Frederick’s warm hand.  He kind of wants to turn on his side, but moving his whole body seems like too much effort.  “Is there some reason that I wouldn’t be safe?”

“You do not remember,” Frederick says, smiling.  “Chichauk said you had a flashback- you did not know where you were.”

“Ah,” Ben says, letting his heavy eyelids slide closed.  “Yeah, I don’t remember that.  Sorry.”

“I am glad you do not,” Frederick says.  “It was unpleasant to witness.  It was presumably more unpleasant to experience.”

“Did everything else go smoothly?  Are they gone?” Ben asks, even though he knows the answer. 

Frederick’s hand is gently stroking his cheek, and Ben never wants that to stop.  “Yes, the removal is complete.” 

“Good,” Ben says heavily.  “I think I’m going to fall back asleep.  So tired.  If you have to go somewhere, I understand.  Busy, important Volm.”

“I will remain with you,” Frederick says, “unless you want me to leave.  I ensured I had no meetings for the rest of the day.”

“You make a good pillow.  And I like you a lot,” Ben says.  “You can stay.”

“I am glad you find me comfortable and likeable,” Frederick says. 

“Keep stroking my cheek,” Ben murmurs as he starts to fall asleep.  “I like that.”

Frederick’s fingers are careful but firm over his cheekbone and down to his jaw.  Over and over and over in a gentle rhythm that quickly soothes Ben back to sleep.

* * *

 

Frederick looks up when the door to his room opens, unsurprised when Cochise walks through the door. 

“Ben is still unconscious?” Cochise asks.  “The sedative should have worn off.”

“He woke up for a couple minutes, but then he fell asleep.  I believed letting him rest would be the best course of action,” Frederick says.  He speaks in English, just in case Ben can hear them.

“Yes,” Cochise says, following Frederick’s lead.  He crosses the room and presses his fingers against Ben’s neck.  “His pulse is steady.  A little slow, but not worryingly so.”

“I am worried.  This is not the time for the usual human sleep cycle,” Frederick says, still stroking Ben’s cheek as requested.  It is a pleasant request. 

“Humans often sleep at times unusual for them,” Cochise says.  “It is strange.”

“I still have much to learn,” Frederick says, looking down at Ben’s peaceful face. 

He did not believe that aliens could be so aesthetically pleasing until he encountered Ben.  Especially not aliens that are so smooth skinned and with so many parts that stick out in unusual ways.  Such a configuration of strange features should not be so appealing.  Even his torso is smooth apart from some hair.  His body should be laughable to Frederick, but it is not.

Although, thinking about it, Frederick realizes that he had initially merely considered Ben a strange looking alien- he was one of the first humans he ever saw but Frederick would not have been able to distinguish him from the few other humans he had seen.  But now, Frederick thinks that Ben is more aesthetically pleasing and even more sexually attractive than members of his own species.  It is a startling change.

“I believe you could spend your entire life attempting to understand humans; I have been on this planet for years, Famak, and I still have much to learn about humans,” Cochise says.  “They are a strange people.” 

“And yet…” Frederick glances over at Cochise before going back to looking at Ben.  “It is not in a repulsive way, as strangeness should be.”

“Strangeness is not inherently bad,” Cochise says.

“I know,” Frederick says softly, skimming his fingers through Ben’s strange hair.

He considers what Cochise had told him about inevitably having to tell other Volm about their relationship.  It is a terrifying prospect.  But the prospect of not being able to aid Ben in his times of need is even more terrifying. 

* * *

 

“I want to see Ben!” Matt exclaims for the hundredth time.

“Remember what he said?  He doesn’t want to wake up to a room of people crowding him,” Hal says, arms wrapped around him.

Tom wonders if that was because of him.  If Ben didn’t want to single him out as the one he didn’t want around, so he decided to keep everyone out.  He hopes he hasn’t accidentally further isolated Ben from the people he needs. 

“But what if he needs us?” Matt asks.

“Chichauk is competent in this area and he assured us the extraction was a success,” Shaq says.  “He has inexplicable affection for your brother.  Ben will not require you.”

Matt just sighs. 

Cochise comes out of the room for a second time and everyone’s heads turn to look at him; Tom jumps to his feet.

“What is it?” Tom says.  “Is Ben okay?”

“Yes,” Cochise assures him, running his fingers comfortingly through Tom’s hair.  “Famak said he woke up for a short period of time, but then fell asleep.  His pulse is slow but steady and safe, so I believe he is merely exhausted from the strain this has put on him.”

“Shouldn’t you be in there?” Tom says.  “To keep an eye on him?”

“I believe Famak is capable of watching over him,” Cochise says. 

“Ben’s new boyfriend must be doing well,” Hal says, grinning a little.

“But he’s new!  You should be in there!” Matt says.  “Make him go in, Dad!”

“If Cochise trusts him, I trust Cochise,” Tom says, leaning against Cochise.  He doesn’t feel like he can push anyone when it comes to Ben.

“I assure you, Matt, if I doubted Famak or Ben’s health, I would be in there.  But Famak wants to take care of Ben, and I believe he is capable,” Cochise says.  “Even if humans are exceptionally difficult to take care of.”

“I do not know why you do it,” Shaq adds.

“They are worth it,” Cochise replies, arm securely around Tom as they sit down. 

“He had better be taking good care of Ben,” Matt says dully, crossing the room to cuddle up in Cochise and Tom’s laps. 

“Thank you,” Tom murmurs in Cochise’s ear.  “For taking the spikes out of Ben.”

“I am glad that I can help,” Cochise says.

Tom rests his head against Cochise’s shoulder, rubs Matt’s back comfortingly, and waits.


	23. Square One

There’s no voice this time, just a comfortable lap beneath his head and leathery fingers stroking his cheek.  Ben is loath to open his eyes, but he doesn’t think he should sleep any longer. 

“You are awake,” Frederick says quietly.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Ben says.

“It is unpleasant to be awake for you.  I do not understand,” Frederick says, frowning.

“It’s just weird.  I still kind of feel like I’m asleep,” Ben says.

“I assure you, you are awake,” Frederick says.

Ben sits up slowly, Frederick helping him.  He looks around the room.  It’s all a dull grey, but even when his eyes focus on Frederick, he still seems like a duller green-grey than usual. 

“Yeah, I know,” Ben says.  This is what being awake feels like now.

He reaches to touch the back of his neck.  The skin is rough and feels cracked under his fingers, but there’s no familiar alien nub.  Just human skin. 

His shirt is folded nicely on the bed, so Ben pulls it on.

“Your family is outside, waiting for you,” Frederick says quietly. 

“I should go see them,” Ben says, looking towards the door. 

“I will give you your privacy,” Frederick says.

“No!” Ben nearly yells, but then takes a deep breath.  “I mean, I want you to come out with me.”

“Of course,” Frederick says and Ben almost sags in relief because he doesn’t want to see his family without Frederick next to him.

It’s not that Ben doesn’t love or trust his family.  But he feels weird in his body.  He wishes he had time to figure it out before seeing his family, but that’s not fair to them.  They’ve been waiting for so long to see him and make sure he’s okay. 

He’s worried that Dad and Matt and Hal will be comparing him to the person he was before the spikes and the person he became after.  From ungraceful, un-athletic nerd to the powerful super freak to whatever he is now.  Even Cochise and Shaq could be comparing him to how he was- they knew him for a long time with the spikes. 

Relatively speaking, Frederick doesn’t know him that well and that’s comforting, in a way.  There are fewer expectations from Frederick, less that’ll be lost if Frederick doesn’t like what he sees.

Ben looks at his legs dangling over the edge of the bed.  They don’t feel like his legs; they don’t feel like they’ll be able to support his weight.

“Can you help me stand up?” Ben asks.  “I really don’t wanna fall over.”

“Of course,” Frederick says, getting up. 

Ben is relieved to have Frederick’s arms around him as his knees buckle.  Without him, Ben would be flat on his face. 

“Okay, I have to figure out how to walk,” Ben says.  “Or at least how to make it look like I can walk.”

“You may hold onto me,” Frederick says, “and I can hold onto you.”

Ben stands up a little straighter and grips onto Frederick tighter.  “I really wanted to be able to stroll out there like it was no big deal.”

“You are recovering.  It takes time for humans to recover.  Even a Volm deprived of food for a long period of time may need time to recover,” Frederick says, and Ben wonders how he knows that.  “Your family will only care that you are alive and recovering.”

“I don’t want them to worry about me,” Ben says.

“I have observed your family.  In fact, I studied them before arriving on this planet; the greater Volm has files on all of you.  No matter what, they will worry for you, just as you would worry for them,” Frederick says. 

“You’re right.  I bet you’re a real great ambassador to Earth,” Ben says, smiling faintly at Frederick.

“I hope so,” Frederick says.

“Okay, let’s do it,” Ben says.

They make their way slowly to the door, Ben leaning heavily on Frederick as his arm is wrapped around the Volm’s shoulders.  Frederick’s arm is around his waist, and his other hand ready to catch him if he falls. 

“You can do this,” Frederick assures him.

Ben leans over to press his lips to Frederick’s cheek.  “Yeah, I can.”

He opens the door and his whole family jumps to their feet.  Even Shaq. 

Everyone is saying his name and asking questions and Ben can’t sort it out.  There’s a sudden weight against his legs, and Ben looks down to see the top of Matt’s head.  With a pang, Ben realizes he probably can’t pick Matt up anymore; he’s definitely not up for it right now.  So he settles for rubbing his free hand through Matt’s fluffy hair. 

“Perhaps each of you should speak one at a time,” Frederick says. 

Ben realizes that he hasn’t answered any of their questions or responded to anything they said.  He doesn’t even know what they said, but Ben can guess.

Everyone pauses.

“How are you feeling?” Dad eventually says. 

“Tired, mostly,” Ben says. 

“Are you feeling any strange sensations?” Cochise asks.

“Everything feels pretty strange, to be honest,” Ben says, shrugging a little. 

“Got a fun, tingling sensation on your right side?” Hal asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ben realizes that that’s the side he has pressed against Frederick and rolls his eyes.  He’s not dignifying that with a response.

“If there had been complications, it would have resulted in irksome human grieving rituals.  In addition, the overall intelligence of your species would have fallen to even lower depths,” Shaq says.  “It is good to see you did not die.”

There’s silence as everyone absorbs the emotional display Shaq just put on.

“Thank you, Shaq,” Ben says eventually.

Hal squeezes Shaq’s hand, grinning up at him. 

“Are you gonna come home?” Matt mumbles, still clinging to Ben’s leg.

The thought of walking over two miles back home, a distance that he can usually traverse in ten minutes with ease, makes his knees sag just a little.  There are cars around, but they’re for more important things than him. 

Frederick’s fingers tense around his waist.  “I-I had hoped that Ben would stay here for the night.”

Ben shoots him a grateful look. 

“But I want Ben to come home!” Matt says.

“I’ll come home, Matt.  Just not tonight,” Ben says.

Hal winks at Ben.  “I think Frederick wants to give Ben his special healing touch.”

“I do not possess such powers,” Frederick says.

“Just trust me, I’m sure you’ve got them,” Hal says.  “At least for Ben.”

“Hal!” Ben says, blushing.  “Leave poor Frederick alone.”

“Just trying to help!” Hal says.

Ben scoffs.

“Do you need anything from home?” Dad asks.  “Pajamas, a toothbrush, some human food?”

“I think I’m good,” Ben says.  “Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome,” Dad says. 

Maybe it’s that everything in Ben’s body feels terrible and not quite right, kinda like his relationship with his dad, but Ben pulls away and limps towards Dad.  It’s hard because his body feels weak and there’s a little brother attached to his leg. 

But Dad basically catches him, holding him tightly.  His arms are wrapped around him, pulling him close, and Dad’s hands still avoid where the spikes used to be. 

“Hey, Dad,” Ben murmurs.  He blinks his eyes a few times before realizing that his eyes aren’t filled with tears, like he thought they would be.  “I’m human again.”

“Oh, Ben, you never stopped being human.  You were always painfully human,” Dad murmurs back, and Ben knows that he’s crying. 

Ben fists his hands in the fabric of Dad’s shirt.


	24. A Better Place to Be

“Thanks for letting me stay here,” Ben says, curled back up in Frederick’s bed.  “I don’t think I could walk home today.”

“My motives were not entirely selfless,” Frederick says.  “I enjoy spending time with you.”

Ben pats the space on the bed next to him.  “Come here.”

Frederick stretches out next to him and Ben takes his hand.

“I enjoy spending time with you, too,” Ben says, smiling at him.  “I’m sorry if I’m crappy company tonight, though.”

“You could not be poor company,” Frederick says.  “I believe that I have something to say that may make you feel better.  Or perhaps not.  Humans are strange.”

Ben grins.  “Okay, what is it?”

“Last night, Matt hugged me,” Frederick says. 

Ben’s eyes widen a little.  “My Matt?”

“Yes, he hugged me quite tightly,” Frederick says.  “I found it pleasant, as I find it pleasant when you touch me.”

“That’s great!  That means he likes you,” Ben says.  Then he thinks about it.  “But you don’t feel the exact same way when I touch you, right?”

“No…  You fill me with a warmth and happiness.  And something unidentifiable.  An incredible good feeling that I only feel from you,” Frederick says.  “Matt’s hug made me feel accomplished and terrified, but not that good feeling.”

“Uh, that could be romantic feelings.  I mean, I don’t want to label stuff for you, but that’s what it sounds like to me,” Ben says.

“Yes,” Frederick says.  “I had wondered if that is what such a unique feeling meant.”

“But I don’t fill you with terror, right?” Ben asks.

“Yes, you do,” Frederick says without hesitation.  “But a different kind.  I am afraid of Matt.  I am afraid _for_ you.  I am…”

“You’re what?” Ben asks. 

Frederick blinks.  “We should focus on you.  You had a difficult day and I can tell you are exhausted.”

“Tell me,” Ben says.  “I like talking about you.”

“I know you.  This is not something you will like to talk about,” Frederick says, his voice turning more serious than usual.

“If you want to, you can talk to me.  Even if you don’t think I’ll like talking about it.  I’m not only here to talk to you about happy things,” Ben says. 

“I am afraid for you.  And our relationship is strange for the Volm, and I am afraid for that reason as well,” Frederick says. 

“You’re worried about how other Volm will look at you?” Ben asks. 

“My people do not celebrate difference.”  Frederick’s hand squeezes his almost painfully tight.  “I was a young hatchling.  I believed that we should not merely be trained as warriors, but have the chance to learn about our people’s literature and our art.  I was outspoken.”

“What happened?” Ben asks. 

“Volm are not allowed to be outspoken.  My rations were cut to the bare minimum necessary for a hatchling to continue growth, I was forced to engage in extra conditioning exercises, I was placed in isolation, and my superiors used shock sticks as punishment,” Frederick says, voice tense.  Ben doesn’t know what a shock stick is, not the specifics, but he can guess.  “I changed my mind.  Literature and art are not necessary.”

“Oh my god, Frederick,” Ben says softly, chest tightening a little.  He can’t believe it.  “I’m so sorry.  I don’t know what else to say.”

“I should never have spoken up,” Frederick says.  “It was foolish of me.  I spent the rest of my time on the nestship attempting to become the best Volm I could become.  Until Chichauk chose me to become the Volm ambassador to Earth, specifically because of my previous transgressions.”

“I can understand if you don’t want to move forward with our relationship,” Ben says.  “If this is too strange.  I don’t want to make you unhappy.” 

“The thought of being in a relationship with an alien is somewhat unsettling, but I also know that while many Volm will disapprove, there will be no similar reprisals here,” Frederick says.  “Chichauk will never allow it.  I care for you more than I fear what happened to me before.”

Ben tugs Frederick so his head is resting on his chest.  “You’re so brave.  You spent so much time telling me about how you never really proved yourself as a warrior, when you’ve endured so much already.”

“I was foolish, nothing more,” Frederick says.

“You stood up for what you believed in,” Ben says.

“I eventually backed down,” Frederick says. 

“You were tortured and a kid.  It’s understandable,” Ben says.  “You were brave.”

“I was scared,” Frederick says haltingly.  “I was alone.”

“When someone scared and alone is when they have to be their bravest,” Ben says, stroking Frederick’s head.

Frederick lays there silently for a while.

“I like this.  I like being able to hear what I believe is your heart beat,” Frederick says. 

“Yeah, that’s my heart,” Ben says, resisting the urge to say something cheesy. 

“It keeps you alive,” Frederick says.  “A very important organ.  I studied human anatomy as well.”

“That’s one of the things I like about you.  So smart,” Ben says. 

Frederick tilts his head and looks up at Ben.  There’s something deep and pained in his eyes and suddenly Ben knows for sure that Frederick has never talked about any of this with anyone.  “If I was smart, I would never have dissented from what the greater Volm believed.”

“You were brave and you wanted better for yourself and for your people.  There’s nothing wrong with that,” Ben says. 

“I still feel ashamed.  I still feel stupid,” Frederick says. 

Ben strokes his face gently.  “You don’t have to be ashamed anymore.  You’re safe, and on Earth, people can pursue their own interests.  Cochise reads your people’s literature all the time, and there’s copies of old Volm art hanging in my house.”

“It is hard to remember sometimes,” Frederick says.  “There are times when I fear I am back in my cell and I open the door to remind myself I can.  There are times that I fear that Chichauk or Shak-Chic are approaching me to hurt me with a shock stick, even though I know it is a ridiculous thought.”

“Sometimes our emotions don’t make sense.  Sometimes we’re afraid of stuff that feels stupid.  That’s okay,” Ben says, and telling Frederick makes it a little more true for him, too.

“When Chichauk informed me that he had chosen me because of my greatest shame, I was somewhat upset.  I had worked so long to be the epitome of the Volm warrior, and I discovered that I had failed miserably,” Frederick says softly.  “There are good parts.  The sky.  Being able to learn about humans.  You.  But sometimes being the ambassador still feels like failure.”

“Is it terrible that I’m happy you’re on Earth?  Even if you think it’s kind of a failure?” Ben asks.

“You are my favorite thing on Earth.  I am glad that you like that I am here,” Frederick says. 

Ben feels his stomach flutter a little when Frederick says he’s his favorite thing on Earth, even if Earth really isn’t at his peak these days.

“Are any of the Volm who hurt you here on Earth?” Ben asks after a while.  “I’ll sick Matt on them.” 

“No, they are not.  The nestship crews are still raising our hatchlings,” Frederick says.  “Our people have not decided to have Volm raise their own hatchlings yet.”

“After what they did to you?  They’re still around baby Volm?” Ben says.  “Seems like they should have put those scumbags on the frontlines.”

Frederick shifts so he’s hovering on top of Ben, supporting his own weight.  It could be a sensual moment except Frederick looks intensely serious and unhappy. 

“You do not understand.  What they did to me was perfectly acceptable,” Frederick says.  “Permanently damaging a hatchling is not allowed under any circumstances.  Needlessly punishing a hatchling is not allowed.  But when a hatchling breaks protocol, any action taken to ensure they do not do so again.  If problems continue, more drastic measures can be taken as long as no permanent damage is done to them.  I was not permanently damaged.”

Ben’s eyes widen in horror as nausea sweeps through his stomach.  He had assumed this was some kind of unsanctioned thing, done to him by people who eventually gotten punished. 

“I have made you uncomfortable,” Frederick says, frowning.  “I am sorry.  I knew that this would be unpleasant for you, and I should not have discussed it.”

Ben cups Frederick’s face in his hands.  “Don’t apologize, Frederick.  I’m just… so sad that something terrible happened to you because I care about you.  And I know there’s nothing I can say that will make it better, and that always sucks.”

“I am fine.  I merely wanted you to understand why there is part of me that finds our relationship scary,” Frederick says.

“Okay,” Ben says, leaning up to kiss Frederick gently.  “I know the Volm probably find a lot of this shameful- especially the part where you’re still upset about this-“

“You know much about the Volm.  I am impressed,” Frederick says.

Ben shrugs a little.  He’s lucky that he gets to use his family’s experiences dating Volm to help him figure out these things.  “Cochise was ashamed when he was dying and then that he didn’t.  I know a little bit about Volm shame.  It makes sense you’d be ashamed for being upset since Volm aren’t really supposed to have a lot of emotion.”

Frederick shifts so he’s laying with his ear pressed against Ben’s chest again.  “I am ashamed that I still think about what happened, yes.”

“You should know that nothing you said makes me look down on you or anything.  Humans are different.  If anything, I’m proud of you for standing up for what you believe in, for being so brave,” Ben says.  “I’m not going to yell at you for feeling Volm things, but I want to make sure you don’t transfer that onto me.  That you don’t think that I think the same way.”

“I will remember that,” Frederick says, nuzzling the side of his head against Ben’s chest in a way that makes his stomach flip flop.  “Thank you for the reassurance.”

“I’m always here for you,” Ben says.  “And I mean that.”

“I have never felt more at peace,” Frederick says.

Ben keeps stroking Frederick’s face gently.  He feels so content, laying here with him.  They can be silent together and it feels just as meaningful as when they’re talking to each other.  It’s one of the many things that Ben appreciates about being with Frederick.

Over all, it’s been a crappy day.  Ben feels like garbage because without his spikes, his body feels all new to him.  Weaker, frailer, worse at hearing and seeing.  Then he feels like garbage because he should just be happy to be alive.  On top of that, he finds out that Frederick was tortured as a little kid for wanting to read books and is still ashamed of it.  Not the greatest combination of events.

But they’re here, both alive and well now.  They can curl up in Frederick’s bed and talk or be silent and just be together.  Whatever is wrong with the both of them, they can work on.  Together.  It’s better place than Ben ever thought that he’d be.


	25. The End of a Beautiful Friendship

Frederick listens as Ben’s breathing slows down.  It is something that happens when Ben sleeps and is only mildly alarming. 

He also feels exhausted.  Ben is the only person that he has shared his experiences on the nestship with.  Truthfully, there was no one else who would care.  Of course, the Volm he was raised with already knew, and other Volm would only judge him for mentioning such a thing.

At first, he had merely meant to convey relevant information so Ben could better understand him.  But as he began to talk, it made him feel better.  It felt _good_ to talk to Ben about what happened to him, which is strange because what happened was unpleasant to endure.

It also feels good to listen to Ben’s heartbeat like this.  Human hearts beat slower than Volm hearts, which seems strange, considering humans are such fast creatures, so volatile compared to the Volm.

Lying here with Ben is, in general, an enjoyable experience.  He is warm and soft and caring.  Even in his sleep, Ben’s arms are encircled around him. 

Ben’s arms wrapped around him give Frederick a sense of safety.  A foolish feeling.  Ben is unalert while asleep.  Hardly someone capable of providing safety from attackers.

Frederick presses his head a little closer to Ben’s chest and the steady thud thud of Ben’s heart.  It is then that he has a revelation.  While Ben’s unconscious self may not be capable of providing safety from attackers, he is still capable of protecting him.  He protects Frederick in a different way. 

Volm should not require protection from sadness, fear, or loneliness, but Frederick does.  And even unconscious, Ben is capable of providing protection from those things.  He makes Frederick feel happy and safe and cared for in ways that he has never experienced before. 

Ben makes a strange snorting noise in his sleep and Frederick looks up at him in alarm to see his face twisted a little bit.  When Ben’s face returns to normal, Frederick relaxes and presses his ear against Ben’s chest again. 

Humans are strange and noisy creatures.  Even now, Frederick can hear weird noises coming from Ben’s belly.  The sound of digestion, Frederick suspects. 

Frederick lays like that all night, wasting valuable time and cataloguing all the strange sounds that Ben makes.  Perhaps one day he will ask Ben about them.

* * *

 

Ben wakes up slowly again and there’s something heavy.  He opens his eyes, quickly realizing that the large weight covering most of his body is Frederick.  Way better than a blanket. 

Frederick tilts his head up to look at him.  “Good morning, Ben.”

“Hey, Frederick,” Ben says, smiling at him.  “Did you stay here all night?”

“Of course,” Frederick says.  “I had to ensure your breathing and heartbeat remained steady, and I wanted to be here if you required anything.  Yesterday was unpleasant for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ben says, smiling a little.

“I wanted to,” Frederick says.  “I wanted to take care of you and I enjoyed it.  It helped me as well.  I know you said that you did not feel as if you could help me, but being with you helps.”

Ben strokes Frederick’s face gently.  “I really like waking up like this with you.”

“I am glad that you feel better than you did last night,” Frederick says.  He props himself up on his elbows.

Ben shrugs a little.  “This is my body now.  I might as well get used to it.”

“A pragmatic approach,” Frederick says approvingly.  “If you require glasses, please inform me.”

“Everything does seem blurry, but I think it’s just because I’m used to my super vison.  I used to be able to see everything, but now my vision is normal,” Ben says.  “Everything is less clear, colors are less vivid, and I can’t see nearly as far away as I used to be able to.”

“There must be a way to test your vison against the human norm,” Frederick says.

“I don’t think the optometrists have set up shop yet,” Ben says.  “But I think my sight is close enough to normal, so it’s fine.”

Frederick stares intensely at him and Ben looks back, feeling not nearly as intense.

“I am certain that I want to have a permanent relationship with you, Ben.  I know that I have deep feelings for you and I do not want to have a vaguely defined relationship with you,” Frederick says, pulling himself level to Ben’s face.

Ben feels his heart thud as he squints a little at Frederick.  “Like married-permanent or like boyfriends-permanent?” he asks, before realizing that that’s _really_ unfair to joke about with Frederick.  “And the right answer to that question is boyfriends.”

“Then I want to have boyfriends relationship with you,” Frederick says.

Ben smiles and giggles a little.  “Be boyfriends.  We’re dating, and we’re boyfriends.” 

Frederick nods his head solemnly.  “I am your boyfriend.  You are my boyfriend.”

“Yep,” Ben says.  “Now come down here and kiss your boyfriend.”

“You are very smart,” Frederick says.

Before Ben can reply, Frederick leans down and kisses him.

* * *

 

As much as Ben wants to stay in Frederick’s bed making out all day, Ben knows that he has to go home.  Frederick offers to get a vehicle for him, but Ben doesn’t want special treatment. 

“Chichauk should have a Volm communication device.  Please have him inform the consulate when you reach your home,” Frederick says.

“Frederick, you don’t have to worry about me.  I can walk home by myself,” Ben says.

“I believe the human phrase is ‘humor me,’” Frederick says, stroking his cheek.

“I will this time,” Ben says.  “It’s not going to become a _thing_.”

“We will see,” Frederick says. 

Ben sighs good-naturedly and leans forward to kiss Frederick’s cheek.  “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Frederick smiles wide at him.  “Goodbye.  Boyfriend.”

“Goodbye, boyfriend,” Ben says.

Ben turns away from Frederick and starts walking towards his house.  His legs feel kind of weak, but they actually feel stronger with each step.  It’s slow going as he passes the old Jefferson Memorial (now torn down for the Volm), then the remains of the FDR Memorial.  He wouldn’t recognize it except Dad used to take him there all the time.

Part of Ben can’t look at the Lincoln Memorial, so he looks out over the Potomac instead.  The water is nice.  But he doesn’t appreciate it because he feels his knees go weak.

Ben pushes through it, even as his head starts to feel light.  He’s been walking for a mile, which means he’s about halfway home.  Which means turning back isn’t really an option.  His best bet is to keep going towards home and take a nap.

When his vision starts to get really blurry, Ben decides that sitting down might actually be his best bet.  This means he’s already on his way down when he passes out.


	26. Welcome Home

When Ben feels the arms underneath him, he knows he's been captured by the enemy.  Maybe he can feign unconsciousness and escape once they reach wherever the skitter is taking him.  But… that means risking being harnessed again.  And Ben would rather be dead than harnessed. 

So, maybe it's foolish, but Ben shoves his way out of the skitter’s arms as he opens his eyes and lets himself fall to the ground.  It's further down than he expected, and for some reason his body isn't moving as fast as he's used to, so he knows that he’s not going to land right.

“Ben!” It’s Matt’s voice, and Ben’s heart seizes as he realizes that he’s going to have to get Matt out of here too.  Shit.

Ben lands on the ground hard, and looks up to survey the situation.  His face flushes with embarrassment as he realizes the ‘skitter’ he just escaped from is actually Cochise.

“You are safe,” Cochise says in a soothing voice.  His arms are wrapped around a struggling Matt.  “I am Cochise, and the war is over.”

“Volm Dad!  Let me go!” Matt protests.

“He may not know where he is,” Cochise says softly.  “I will not let him harm you in his confusion.”

Ben takes a deep breath and nods.  “I got it.  I’m not having a flashback.  Just woke up kind of confused.”

Cochise lets Matt go and Matt runs over to hug Ben. 

“Did someone assault you?” Cochise asks, crouching next to them.

“No, I’m okay,” Ben says, hugging Matt back.

“You can tell him!” Matt assures Ben. 

Ben smiles out of embarrassment.  “I think I tripped or something.”

“You have been unconscious for some time.  Famak used the Volm communication device to inquire about your whereabouts half an hour ago.  We have been searching for you since,” Cochise says.  “That must have been a hard trip.”

Ben shrugs a little and struggles to his feet, Matt’s arm wrapping around his waist.

“Who has been out searching?” Ben asks.

“Dad and Hal! And Shaq, too!” Matt says.

“Famak offered to send out Volm warriors to search as well, but I believe your father asked them to limit their search to the Volm island in order to ensure no one panicked,” Cochise says.  “We found you before they finished searching there.”

“Everyone’s real happy we found you!” Matt says.

Ben grins at that, but he has to concentrate on keeping his legs steady.  He doesn’t want to worry Matt or Cochise. 

Fifteen minutes later, he must be failing because Cochise subtly wraps an arm around him to support him.  When Ben looks up at him gratefully, he sees Cochise watching him with concern.

“Perhaps we should stop and rest,” Cochise says. 

“Hal and Dad and Shaq’ll want to see Ben!” Matt says. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ben says. 

Cochise makes a discontented noise through his noseholes but doesn’t say anything else. 

Ben manages to make it home without falling over again, but that’s mostly thanks to Cochise supporting most of his weight.  When they get home, Cochise helps him to the living room, depositing him gently on the couch.

“Sorry you tripped and fell over,” Matt says, climbing on top of him.

“It’s fine,” Ben replies, kissing the top of his head. 

Cochise comes into the living room with a glass full of water.  “I believe that you should drink.”

“Thanks,” Ben says, sipping the water gratefully.

Cochise sits next to him, wrapping an arm around both of them.  “I am glad that you are safe.”

“Thanks for finding me, Cochise,” Ben says, “and you, too, Matt.”

“Of course,” Cochise says.  “I will always come find you.”

Ben leans back against Cochise and before he knows it, he’s asleep again.

* * *

 

Tom looks down at his sleeping middle son, practically laying all over Cochise, who is sprawled over the couch.  It should be cute, but he feels sick.

“You just found him lying on the ground?” Tom asks, crouching beside Ben.

“Matt found him, but yes, he was stretched out on the ground.  He claims he tripped, but I do not believe him,” Cochise asks.

“Do you think someone hurt him?” Tom asks.  He carefully tilts Ben’s head so he can look for injuries. 

“No,” Cochise says.  “I believe he tired himself walking back home.  I had to help him walk after we found him.  He tired quickly.”

Tom inhales sharply, stroking Ben’s pale cheek with the back of his hand.  “I’m worried.”

“I am, too,” Cochise says.  “I do not believe that we have ever extracted spikes from anyone after so long.  I wonder if his body has come to rely on the spikes.  Or rather, on the fluid they create.”

Tom sighs and rubs his temples.  “I thought once the war was done, things would be okay.”

“Tom,” Cochise says firmly, getting his attention. 

He pats himself, probably because the rest of the couch is covered with him and Ben.  But Tom knows that Cochise can support his weight easily, so Tom crawls up Cochise’s body, taking care not to jostle Ben.  Cochise wraps his arm around him.

“Tom, you had to know that there would still be problems after the war,” Cochise says.

“I just…  Ben has been through so much already,” Tom sighs.  “What if he goes through some kind of withdrawal and he has to deal with that now?  What if we were wrong to push him towards getting his spikes out?  What if he dies?”

Cochise kisses the top of his head.  “I know you are worried, and I understand.  I worry about Ben and all of our offspring, too.  But Ben has two attentive brothers, an attentive father-”

“Two attentive fathers,” Tom corrects.

“Two attentive fathers, and a very concerned Volm ambassador, who I am certain would not hold back from utilizing every asset the Volm have should Ben require assistance.  Famak has strong feelings towards Ben,” Cochise says.

Tom snorts a little bit.  “When he called in such a panic, I thought Ben had had a massive asthma attack or something.  Then Frederick was ready to send out the entire Volm consulate out to look for him.  I mean, I was worried, too, but it was still sweet.”

“I am glad they met.  I have my concerns, but I believe they can be good for each other,” Cochise says.

“Wait?  Concerns?” Tom asks, turning his head a little.  “What concerns?”

“I do not want to reveal Famak’s secrets, but I informed him that he must be straightforward with Ben.  I believe that he will be,” Cochise says.

“If you trust him, then I kind of trust him,” Tom says, settling back down.  “Not all the way, though, not if he’s into Ben.”

“It is a human thing, to be concerned about their offspring’s mates,” Cochise says.  “You felt similarly about Shak-Chic when he became involved with Hal.”

“Yeah,” Tom says.  “I can’t help but feel like no one will ever be good enough for our kids- and I’m still not convinced about Shaq.”

“I try not to doubt their mates except when I have clear reasons for concern,” Cochise says. 

“You can be the good parent, then,” Tom says, “and I’ll be the unfriendly, distrusting parent.”

“You are also a good parent,” Cochise says.

Tom is saved from responding when Ben makes a vague noise.  His eyes open slowly.

“Hey!  How are you feeling?” Tom asks, smiling reassuringly.

“Call Frederick.  He’s gonna be so worried,” Ben says, stretching a little.

“We informed him as soon as we located you,” Cochise says.  “He was quite worried about you.”

Ben smiles softly.  “He’s a good, uh, boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Tom asks, raising his eyebrows.  “Not you being patient while he figures his feelings out?”

Ben shrugs a little, still beaming.  “He figured them out.” 

“So maybe he should come over for dinner again, but this time as your boyfriend?” Tom asks. 

Ben gets up, moving slowly and swaying a little once he gets to his feet.  “I’ll think about it,” he calls over his shoulder, walking away quickly. 

Tom shakes his head.  “We have to be worried about Ben’s health _and_ he’s going to be all secretive about his new boyfriend, isn’t he?”

“I believe so,” Cochise says.

Tom sighs and kisses Cochise’s cheek.  “I’m not sure which one stresses me out more.”

“You should be more concerned about his health,” Cochise says, stroking his back gently.  “Famak is a suitable mate for Ben, I assure you.”

Tom snorts, burying his face against Cochise’s chest.  “He’s never really had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before.”

“Are you worried because his first relationship is with a Volm and not a human?” Cochise asks.

Tom shrugs a little.  “You know I love you, Cochise, but your people aren’t always the nicest people around.  I still don’t understand Hal and Shaq, but at least Hal has self-confidence, which has to do with how they manage to stay happy, I’m sure.  But I know Ben doesn’t have the same self-esteem that Hal does.” 

“I assure you, part of why I suggested Famak for his post is that he is not a standard Volm,” Cochise says.  “I am certain they will have issues and misunderstandings, just as we did, but Famak is not like Shak-Chic.  I promise.”

“I’m still worried,” Tom says.

“You have been worried often lately,” Cochise says.  “Perhaps you should relax for an hour or two.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Tom says.  “We haven’t even mentioned that Matt still hasn’t gone to school, at all, or theorized on where exactly Hal keeps disappearing to.”

“You need to relax, just for a little bit,” Cochise insists.

“I don’t think I can-“

Cochise scoops him up.  “I can think I can think of a way.  Trust me.  You will not think of anything except me for the next couple hours.”

Tom wraps his arms around Cochise’s shoulders, grinning up at him.  “I like the way you think.”


	27. Sex Talk

“Hey,” Hal says, appearing out of apparently nowhere as Ben tries to make it to his room.

“Hello,” Ben says, feeling kind of cornered.  He just escaped Dad and Cochise, but Hal is even worse.

“How are you feeling?” Hal asks. 

“Just tired is all,” Ben says.

“Yeah, Matt said you fell asleep on the couch with Cochise,” Hal says.  “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yesterday was just a long day, and I guess I didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Ben says, shrugging.

That makes Hal’s eyes light up and suddenly his arm is slung over Ben’s shoulders.  “Busy night last night with Frederick?”

“Uh, he’s my boyfriend now?” Ben says, not sure what Hal means.  He does know that he doesn’t want to get into Frederick’s past with anyone else.  That’s Frederick’s business.

Hal grins.  “Awwwww, that’s cute.”

“Yeah.  Thanks,” Ben says, squinting at Hal.  Something is going on here and Ben is too tired to put it together.

“If you need a few tips on how to make sure Frederick feels super good, you let me know,” Hal says.  “I know what I’m doing.”

“What?” Ben asks.

“You know, Volm bodies are different than human bodies, and it takes a little practice to figure out what works and what doesn’t,” Hal says.  “Luckily for you, you’ve got an older brother with lots of experience in Volm-pleasing.”

Ben stutters for a minute before shaking his head.  “We didn’t have sex.”

“Hey, that’s okay!” Hal says.  “This means that I can make sure you know what you’re doing the first time around.”

Ben is too stunned at his brother’s complete inappropriateness to shove him off.

“The first thing to keep in mind is that Volm are very strong, and they have excellent stamina-“ Hal starts.

“Oh my god!” Ben says, shaking his head.

“What?” Hal asks, frowning.  “It’s true!  And they can be ready to go for another round, like, right way.  Hydrate, Ben.  Hydration is key.”

“No, I mean, I do not need to hear this from you!” Ben exclaims, trying not to sound hysterical. 

“Woah, woah, what’s wrong?” Hal asks.

“I don’t want to hear about you and sex and Shaq!” Ben says, shaking his head. 

“I’m trying to help you, nerd,” Hal says.  “Having sex with a Volm isn’t quite the same as what they teach you in sex ed, and I wanna make sure you know what you’re doing.”

“I’m pretty sure that you’re trying to make sure that I die a virgin.  How am I ever gonna be able to have sex if I’m thinking of you and Shaq getting it on?” Ben asks. 

“Dude, how easily distracted are you?” Hal says.  “When me and Shaq get going, I’m definitely not thinking about you.”

Ben shrugs Hal’s arm off of his shoulders.  “I’ve never had sex before, okay?  I don’t know what it’s like!  But I do know that I don’t want to think about you at all.”

Hal squeezes his shoulder gently and takes a softer tone.  “Trust me, as someone who has been having sex since _before_ aliens became part of the equation, once you and Frederick are together, you aren’t going to be thinking about anything else.”

Ben knows that Hal is trying to be a good older brother, but he really wants him to just… shut up.  “Okay, just stop talking.”

“Fine, fine,” Hal says, grinning widely.  “Then when you and Frederick finally get it on, I’ll make sure that me and Shaq aren’t having loud sex next door.  Just so you don’t get distracted.”

Ben shoves him ineffectually.  He’s so much weaker now, which is probably a good thing.  “Why would you even say that?”

“I was trying to make a _joke_ , Ben,” Hal says.

“Uh huh,” Ben says, not convinced. 

“If I was such a terrible older brother, would I be here, trying to help you get laid?” Hal asks. 

Ben stares at him.  “This is possibly the worst thing you’ve done to me, and that includes when you used to steal my glasses.  And cheat off my homework.”

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad,” Hal says.

“I’m two years younger than you, Hal,” Ben points out.  “We weren’t even studying the same things.”

“Okay, but I'm honestly trying to help you here.  I don't want you to be nervous the first time you have sex because then it's no fun,” Hal says.

“I'm not like you, Hal. I'm not all confident or whatever,” Ben says, not quite sure there's a polite way to say that Hal has had a _lot_ of sex from Ben’s point of view and Ben finds his candor unsettling.

“I didn’t start out that way,” Hal says, shrugging a little.  “My first few times around- human and alien both- weren’t that great.  Shaq almost broke my arm once because we didn’t know what we were doing- right before a big battle.  I dunno, I just didn’t want you to have experiences like that.  Especially because you’re so…”

“So what?” Ben asks, kind of touched. 

“I dunno, virginal?” Hal says, scratching his neck.  “And I forget what that’s like since, you know, it’s been a while since I was a virgin.  Although I don’t remember being so weird about the whole sex thing even back then.”

“What?!  I’m not weird about sex!” Ben says, crossing his arms defensively.  “Just because I don’t want to hear a list of all your sexual encounters doesn’t mean that I’m weird about sex.”

“Hah, like we have time to list off _all_ the times I’ve had sex,” Hal says, laughing a little.  “We would have to stick to the greatest hits.  We would start-”

“Hal!” Ben interrupts.  “We’re not doing that!”

Hal raises his eyebrows, but he’s looking past Ben, so Ben turns around.  He just manages to see Cochise carrying a giggling Dad down the other hall.

“Glad that they’re going to have a good time,” Hal says, smiling fondly when Ben looks back at him. 

Ben just shudders. 

“Aw, come on, it’s nice,” Hal says.  “They’re all sweet and old.  They’re probably like lazy cats when they do it.”

“You forget that I hear all of it,” Ben says.  “Or, I used to.  They didn’t sound like lazy cats.”

“Really?!” Hal says, apparently intrigued. 

“Don’t be interested in this Hal.  Please don’t be interested in our dads’ sex life,” Ben says.

“I mean, I don’t want to watch or listen in or anything, but it’s nice to know there’s something to look forward to when we’re old,” Hal says.  “If even Dad can manage it, then I’ll be fine even when I’m like eighty.  Not that I had any doubts.”

Ben sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Speaking of Dad-” Hal starts.

“If anyone is naked in what you’re about to talk about, I don’t want to hear it,” Ben says, putting his hand up.

“No, don’t worry,” Hal says, and his face is serious enough that Ben puts his hand down.  “How are you and Dad doing?  It was pretty rough there for a while.”

Ben feels his stomach churn.  This is at least a step up from his family’s sexcapades.  Kind of.  “I honestly don’t know.”

“Are you just trying to get me to shut up?” Hal asks.

“No,” Ben says, “I mean, we talked and he apologized, but it still feels weird.  Different.”

Hal nods, pressing his lips together.  “If you wanna talk about anything, you know you can talk to me, right?  I won’t even bring up sex unless you ask.”

“I know I can talk to you,” Ben says, nodding.

“Good,” Hal says, looking at him intensely.

“Uhm, I’m going to head to my room,” Ben says, walking past Hal.

“I’m sorry,” Hal says when Ben is most of the way down the hall.  “I’m sorry I didn’t stop Dad before he hurt you.”

Ben stops with his hand on the door handle to his room.  “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.  I’m your big brother and-“

“It’s done.  It’s over with.  History,” Ben says firmly.  “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Okay,” Hal says.  “I love you, you high-strung nerd.”

Ben turns to grin back at Hal.  “I love you, too.  You dumb jock.”


	28. Stop for a Minute

Frederick attempts to calm himself when he turns off the communication device.  Ben fell and possibly injured himself.  Cochise did not give a specific cause, but Frederick could tell that he was concerned.  It worries him.

But the first thing to do is to recall the warriors that he sent out to look for Ben on the island.  He had wanted to send them to the main portion of Washington as well, but Tom and Cochise had both said that seeing armed Volm warriors stomp through the streets of Washington could cause a panic.  Frederick had reluctantly agreed.

He picks up his communicator and does his best to sound like a normal, calm Volm.  “The human has been found.  You may return to the consulate.”

Frederick wonders if it would be inappropriate for him to walk to the Mason household.  He wishes to check on Ben’s wellbeing.  But Volm do not concern themselves with the wellbeing of others, so Frederick is uncertain about how to best express his concern for Ben. 

Perhaps going to see Ben would be too much, as he was here this morning.  Perhaps he should send him something.  But would it be inappropriate to send another Volm with a package?  What would Frederick even send to him?  There are no medicines that the Volm have that could help. 

So Frederick paces and paces in his quarters, attempting to determine a correct course of action.  It is maddening. 

He decides to go see Ben, but then turns back to his quarters when he’s on the bridge to the main part of DC, deciding that it is inappropriate.  Frederick begins walking to Ben’s home and then returns to his quarters several times before actually making it to DC.

* * *

 

Ben stares at the stack of blank paper on his desk.  He wants to try drawing, but he’s also worried that his drawings will suck again. 

It’s dumb, because he won’t ever know if he can still draw or not until he actually tries.  Until then, he has Schrodinger’s drawing skills.  Or something.

He sighs and paces around his room.  It’s not that he feels full of energy, but he’s slept so much already that it seems like sleeping now would be overdoing it. 

Ben just wants to feel full of energy again, but he knows that it’s not going to happen now that the spikes are gone.  He’s never going to feel that full of energy again.  He’s never going to jump off a building again.  He’s never going to run so fast that he can forget the whole world again.  Or carry his little brother with ease.

The thoughts are too depressing and Ben curls up in his bed.  He doesn’t sleep, just stares at the wall.  And those blank papers.

* * *

 

Frederick stands just out of sight of the Mason house.  He is uncertain if what he is about to do is appropriate.  But he must ensure that Ben is okay.  Preparing himself, Frederick begins his final approach to the Mason household.

He knocks on the door, as he knows that is human etiquette.  It is nerve-wracking because he does not know if Matt will answer the door.  A terrifying thought, especially if this is not correct human behavior. 

Ben’s other brother answers the door, along with Shaq.  Hal smiles at him.  “Hey Frederick!  How are you?”

“I am concerned about Ben,” Frederick says. 

“I bet you are!” Hal says, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into the house.

“I am uncertain what you mean,” Frederick says, allowing himself to be pulled inside.

“Humans are quite frail, so if you persist in your foolish relationship, you will likely worry a lot,” Shaq says. 

“Aww, does that mean that you worry about me?” Hal asks, grinning over at Shaq.

“I am not foolish enough to have a human boyfriend,” Shaq says. 

Frederick looks over at Hal in confusion, certain this will cause him distress. 

Hal just shakes his head, letting Frederick go and standing beside Shaq before easily elbowing him in the stomach.  “Yeah, you’re so smart.  No human involvement for you.”

Shaq makes a smug noise.

“But I’m happy for you and Ben,” Hal says.  “He told me that you guys made it official.  Boyfriends.” 

“Yes, I am happy that I figured out my feelings with his help,” Frederick says.  “Ben is incredible and I am very happy that he wanted me to be his boyfriend as well.”

“If you ever need tips for figuring out your new boyfriend, you can… well, honestly, you should probably try Dad, but I’ll help you out if I can,” Hal says.

“I do not understand many things about your courting rituals.  Volm do not court as humans do,” Frederick says. 

“You have come to the right place,” Hal says, wrapping his arm around Shaq.  “I am the king of courting.”

Shaq’s arm is resting on Hal’s shoulders.  “He is not as intelligent as he believes he is nor is he royalty, but he is proficient at intercourse, so perhaps he may be of some use to you.”

“Intercourse?” Frederick says.

“Come on, I know that Volm do that,” Hal says. 

“Yes, we do, but I would not wish to engage in intercourse with you,” Frederick says. 

Shaq’s arm presses Hal closer to his body.  “You will not engage in intercourse with Hal.”

Frederick shirks back a little.  “I do not wish to.”

“I wasn’t offering to have sex with you, let’s be clear,” Hal says, “because Ben will have a heart attack if he thinks that I’m trying to get in his first boyfriend’s pants.” 

“Good,” Shaq says firmly.

“All I meant was that I know how human dating works, so if you need help, I can help you,” Hal says.  “I want you and Ben to be happy together, and dating an alien can be hard sometimes.”

“What would you know about that?” Shaq asks.

“Just talking about Dad and Cochise, babe.  No worries,” Hal says.

“Of course,” Shaq says.

“Thank you for your offer,” Frederick says.  “If I have a question, I will ask you.  But tonight, I am concerned about Ben’s immediate wellbeing.  I will worry about the intricacies of our relationship later.”

Hal smiles and hits Frederick’s shoulder.  “Glad you’re looking out for him.”

“Your brother is very important to me,” Frederick says. 

“I think he’s going through a hard transition right now- we all are.  So I’m glad that he has you to help,” Hal says.

“I have been transitioning to a new life as well, and he has helped immensely.  I am glad that I have him as well,” Frederick says.  “I would be unhappy without him.”

“Then don’t let us keep you,” Hal says.  “I’m sure that he’ll love seeing you.”

“I was uncertain if it would be inappropriate to come to your house unannounced, especially as he was at the consulate this morning,” Frederick says.

“When Dad said that our home is your home, he meant it,” Hal says.  “You’re welcome here.  Unless you hurt Ben.”

“Then, you would be most unwelcome,” Shaq says and suddenly Frederick wonders if he should have security.

Frederick wonders if as many people would threaten him if he dated another human, or if Ben is special in this regard as well.


	29. Space Communists

Frederick remembers where Ben’s room is, and he is pleased when he makes it to his room without encountering anyone else.  He enjoys Ben’s family, but he is concerned about Ben and does not want to be delayed further.  

He knocks on Ben’s door and does not hear an answer.  Perhaps Ben is elsewhere.  Frederick had assumed that he was in his room because the only place where Volm can go when they are in distress is their quarters.  But humans have other places to go when distressed.  Ben does enjoy the roof.

Frederick knocks again and he is about to turn away to find Ben when he hears a sharp inhale from the other side of the door.  He opens the door slowly.  There should not be anyone else in Ben’s room.

It takes Frederick a moment to find Ben, curled up in bed.  He is staring at the desk, face pale.  At first he thinks that Ben is asleep, but then he sees that Ben’s eyes are open but unseeing. 

“Ben,” Frederick says quietly, not wanting to startle him. 

Ben does not move, so Frederick closes the door and approaches the bed.  He rests his hand on Ben’s shoulder and shakes gently.

“Ben,” Frederick repeats. 

Ben shifts and looks up at him, blinking.  “Hey, what are you doing here?  Are you okay?”

“Chichauk informed me they found you unconscious in the streets.  I was concerned for you,” Frederick says. 

“I’m okay,” Ben says. 

“Walking home was too strenuous for you,” Frederick says.

“I guess it’s a good thing you were so worried about me,” Ben says.  “They wouldn’t’ve known to come looking for me otherwise.”

“I am glad that you were found safely,” Frederick says.

He presses his hand against Ben’s cheek.  It is cold, which is concerning.

“I used to able to run back and forth between here and the consulate so easily and instead I passed out about halfway between there and here,” Ben says and he sounds upset.  “I won’t be able to just walk back and forth a couple times a day.  Not anymore.”

Frederick lays next to him, still stroking his cheek.  “That is okay.  I can come here as often as you want.  You can use Chichauk’s communicator.  Or I can give you one of your own.  You would be able to communicate with me at any time.”

“That’s not the point!” Ben exclaims, turning over so he is facing away from Frederick.

Frederick looks at the back of Ben’s head, confused and slightly hurt.  It is nice how the skin wrinkles at the nape of his neck.  He strokes a finger over the wrinkles gently. 

“Tell me what the point is.  Please,” Frederick says. 

Ben is silent for a time, but still breathing heavily so Frederick knows he is awake.  Frederick is patient, content to lay beside him. 

“I used to be able to do so many things,” Ben finally says.  “Now I can’t.  And what’s worse is this is _normal_.  This is what a human should be like.  But it doesn’t feel right.  Being a human doesn’t feel right to me.”

“I thought you believed that you must take time to adapt to your body, as it is yours,” Frederick says.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Ben says.  “That’s what I wanted to do.  But then I fell over walking home.  I felt so weak even when Cochise was almost carrying me.  And I can’t carry my little brother around.  And I don’t know if I can still draw.”

“I am certain that you will be able to draw.  Your arm and hand are still functional,” Frederick says.

“But it’ll be different,” Ben says, and he does not sound mad, simply resigned to a truth.  “I couldn’t draw beforehand- didn’t have the hand eye coordination, I guess.  And I probably don’t have it anymore.  But it’s the one thing I _might_ be able to do, so I don’t want to try and find out I can’t.”

“You can still draw,” Frederick says firmly.

Ben turns so he is facing Frederick again, and Frederick is glad.  He sets his hand on Frederick’s cheek.

“You’re my boyfriend, but you don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” Ben says, smiling a little. 

“I am not lying,” Frederick says. “I believe that your drawings will still be wonderful, and I will still covet them.”

“You can’t know that,” Ben says, shaking his head.

“I can.  Trust me,” Frederick says. 

“I do trust you,” Ben says. 

“Then know that I will like your drawings, no matter what,” Frederick says. 

“Okay,” Ben says, smiling at him.  “Time to put your money where your mouth is.”

“I do not know what money is or why I would place it in my mouth,” Frederick says. 

Ben pauses and looks at him in a way that he has not before.  Frederick does not understand what the expression means. 

“I hope I did not say something incorrect,” Frederick says. 

“It was perfect,” Ben assures him.  “Money is what we used to exchange for stuff.”

“And you kept it in your mouth,” Frederick says.  Human customs are so strange. 

“God, no,” Ben says, laughing weakly.  “Money was pretty gross, germ wise.  But very handy if you wanted literally anything.”

“But you had food, shelter, and other necessities provided for you,” Frederick says with certainty.  Anything else is incomprehensible. 

“No,” Ben says.  “We had to pay for everything- well, my parents paid for everything since I was fourteen when the Espheni came.”

“I cannot believe that you had to pay for even your necessities,” Frederick says.

“Mmm, yeah, Cochise has told us about how your food and everything is provided for you,” Ben says.  “You guys are basically space Communists.  Man, would Mom be mad to find out I’m dating a space Communist.”

Frederick frowns and looks away from Ben.  “I do not know what a space Communist is, but I am sorry that your mother would disapprove.  I understand that the approval of one’s parent is important to humans when choosing a mate.  I will leave.”

“No, no,” Ben says, grabbing his shoulder as he turns to go.  “Stay, it was just a joke.  My mom would love you, Frederick.”

“Even if I am a space Communist,” Frederick says.

“Yes,” Ben assures him, kissing his cheek.  “You’re caring and sweet and make me so happy.  That’s all she’d care about.”

“Thank you,” Frederick says.  “I am honored.”

“You stay here, and I’ll draw you something.  You can’t look at what I’m drawing until I’m done though,” Ben says, crawling over Frederick so he can get out of bed.

“I do not wish to remain here while you are over there,” Frederick says, turning to face Ben who is crossing the room to his desk.

“Too bad.  You can’t come over here.  You’re distracting,” Ben says.

Frederick sighs.  “Then I will wait here.  Impatiently.”

Ben just turns to grin at him before sitting in the chair, grabbing the writing implement off the desk and beginning to work. 

Frederick truly does not mind laying in Ben’s bed and watching him draw.  It is pleasant to look at Ben and good to know that his boyfriend is attempting something.  He does not want Ben to become despondent.  He is uncertain how he would help under such circumstances, so he would prefer to keep Ben from despondency altogether.


	30. Bracing the Waves

Ben concentrates hard on drawing.  It’s not as easy as it was when he had the spikes.  He has to pay close attention and erase a lot of the lines.  His hand doesn’t always do what he tells it to do, which is irritating, but it’s not as terrible as everything else he’s tried to do.

He’s drawing Frederick again because he can peek over at him for a reference easily.  Plus, there’s something nice about Volm faces, especially Frederick’s.  The ridges are intriguing and complex, yet easy to follow somehow. 

“You are apparently distracted by me even when I am over here,” Frederick points out.  “You are staring.”

Ben laughs and puts the pencil down.  “You’re cute.  It’s not my fault.”

Frederick turns blue.  “A Volm is not supposed to be cute.”

Ben smiles a little.  “Too bad.  You’re cute anyway.”

“I have seen what other things human consider cute.  Small animals.  Furry things.  I do not look cute,” Frederick says.  “I need to look intimidating anyway.”

“If it helps, I’m pretty sure that most humans probably find you pretty intimidating,” Ben says.  “Just not me.”

“That is acceptable,” Frederick says, thinking for a second.  “You may find me cute.”

“Good, good,” Ben says.  He looks down at his drawing, biting his lip.  “Do you want to see what I drew?” 

“Yes!” Frederick says, sitting up and moving over.  He pats the empty space on the bed.  “Please, come here.” 

Ben grabs the paper off the desk and comes to sit beside Frederick, leaning against his side.  “You don’t have to lie if you hate it.”

“I will be honest,” Frederick says.  “Now, please show it to me.”

“Okay,” Ben says, feeling embarrassed as he hands Frederick the picture.  “It’s of you.”

Frederick looks at the drawing for a long time, and Ben starts to shift uncomfortably.  Yeah, he told Frederick to be honest, but if he decides he _hates_ the drawing, it’ll be upsetting. 

“It is different from your drawings before,” Frederick says softly.  “I still want to keep it, even though I worry that having a drawing of myself could be vain.  It is beautiful.”

“Really?”  Ben searches his face for signs that he’s lying to him, but he just sees earnestness. 

“Yes, of course,” Frederick says.  He traces one of the lines on the page before smiling up at Ben.  “I enjoy it.  My boyfriend is talented.  I am glad that you did not lose this skill.”

Ben sighs in relief.  “Thanks.”

“I merely told you my honest opinion, Ben.  You have nothing to thank me for,” Frederick says, then pauses.  “However, if you wish to thank me regardless, you could give me this drawing.”

“You want my crappy drawing of you?” Ben asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Unless that is not an acceptable request,” Frederick says.

“It’s yours,” Ben says.

“Thank you.  I appreciate it,” Frederick says, looking back down at the drawing.

Ben smiles at Frederick.  He turns Frederick’s head towards him so he can lean in to kiss him. 

It starts slow, a gentle kiss on the lips, but Ben realizes that he wants to be closer to Frederick.  Moving carefully, he straddles Frederick, kissing him deeper. 

Frederick doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, so Ben finds them and places them on his waist.  His fingers press lightly against Ben’s sides, and Ben rests his own hands on Frederick’s shoulders.

“This is pleasurable,” Frederick says, sounding breathless when Ben pulls away.  “But it is different than regular kissing.”

“It’s called making out,” Ben explains.  “It’s like more intense kissing, I guess.  Sometimes it can lead to other stuff, like sex- but I don’t want to pressure you or anything!” 

“Ben, if you wish to engage in intercourse with me, that is acceptable,” Frederick says.

“Wait, really?” Ben asks.  They haven’t really known each other that long, even if they’ve gotten to know each other very quickly and intensely.

“While I have never engaged in intercourse before, it is not something that is significant to me,” Frederick says. 

“Oh…” Ben feels kind of embarrassed.  “It’s, uh, kind of significant to me.”

“If you do not wish to engage in intercourse, that is also acceptable,” Frederick says.  “I merely wish for you to be comfortable and happy.”

“Okay,” Ben says.  “Then can we go back to making out?  _Just_ making out?”

“Of course,” Frederick says.  But he seems hesitant about something.

“Is everything okay?” Ben says.  “You know you can talk to me.”

“If I do not make you feel good, you must inform me,” Frederick says.  “Volm only touch each other to practice fighting or to procreate, which does not necessarily lead to pleasure.  Humans are different, and I wish to be sufficient.”

Ben cups his cheeks gently.  “You’ve made me feel so good, Frederick.  I’m not worried about you not making me feel good.”

“But I am,” Frederick says.

“I’ll tell you if you’re not making me feel good, but you’ve got to do the same for me,” Ben says. 

“I do not even know if Volm can feel pleasure during intercourse or other activities beyond what we have done,” Frederick says.  “If I do not feel pleasure, that is acceptable.”

“Oh, I know that Volm can feel pleasure during sex,” Ben says, shaking his head a little.

“You said that you have not engaged in intercourse before,” Frederick says. 

“I’ve heard Cochise and Dad go at it.  Shaq and Hal, too.  Trust me, Dad and Hal weren’t the only ones enjoying themselves,” Ben says, making a face.  “Cochise and Shaq were _loud_.”

“Oh…” Frederick says, looking thoughtful.

“Something wrong?” Ben asks.

“I had not realized that I could find intercourse pleasurable,” Frederick says.  “I am uncertain how you would even make it pleasurable.”

Frederick was more than willing to have pleasure-less sex with him, not to mention he was still concerned about how Ben would enjoy it.  It’s obvious what he needs to do, as much as he doesn’t want to even consider it.  But he has to at least ask Frederick if he wants to try it.

“I can’t believe I’m even going to propose this,” Ben says, sighing as he buries his face in Frederick’s neck.  He’s blushing already.

“You should not be embarrassed with me.  I will not judge you,” Frederick says. 

“Hal offered to teach me about how to have sex with a Volm.  Like how stuff works,” Ben says.  “I turned him down because I _really_ didn’t want to get sex tips from my brother.  But if you don’t know how any more than I do, then maybe we should take him up on the offer.”

“This seems to make you uncomfortable,” Frederick says, stroking at the hairs at the nape of Ben’s neck.

Ben pulls back a little bit.  “It does make me a little uncomfortable.  But it’s okay.  I can get over it.  Hal said that Shaq almost broke his arm-“

“I do not want to almost injure any part of you,” Frederick says.

Ben laughs in a strained way.  “Then I guess we had better take sex ed from my brother.  And probably Shaq.”

Frederick’s face greys a little.  “I find the prospect of talking over intercourse with Shak-Chic intimidating.”

“We’ll both be incredibly uncomfortable together, then,” Ben says.  “It’ll be good couple’s bonding.”

“He is always rude about you and your species,” Frederick says.  “I find it unpleasant.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ben says.  “That’s just how he is.  We figure he mostly means well.”

“It still makes me angry,” Frederick says.

“That’s sweet,” Ben says, smiling.  “You getting all riled up on my behalf.”

“I care about you,” Frederick says simply. 

“Let’s stop talking about Hal and Shaq and do what we know feels good for now,” Ben says.

Frederick’s face lights up.  “Yes.”

Ben leans down and presses his lips against Frederick’s, ready to start the make out session again.


	31. Close Encounters of a Horrifying Kind

Ben doesn’t go ask Hal for sex ed lessons right away.  Partially because he’s enjoying making out and cuddling with Frederick too much to think about leaving for anything other than dinner.  Mostly because the prospect of asking Hal to have the sex talk with him sounds like something utterly nightmarish.

The regular human sex talk with Dad had been bad enough.  And at least Dad had been properly flustered and embarrassed, too.  Hal won’t be.

Plus, he’ll probably be sitting next to the person that he potentially wants to have sex with, which he’s pretty sure will only make things more humiliating. 

But after Frederick has left for his meetings, Ben knows what he has to do.  He heads to Hal’s room and knocks.

When he doesn’t get a response, he opens the door, figuring that Hal’s just napping.  Normally, he wouldn’t wake Hal up from a nap, but he doesn’t want to risk losing his nerve.

But Hal isn’t napping. 

Ben claps his hand over his mouth as he tries to suppress a horrified squawk. 

“Ben!” Hal yells, grabbing the sheet from the bed and tossing it over where he and Shaq are… connected, covering the rest of Shaq as well.  “You heard of knocking?!”

“I did!” Ben says, talking to the ceiling.  “I figured you were napping because you didn’t reply!”

“Definitely not napping!” Hal says.

“Sorry,” Ben mumbles, backing away.  “Usually I can hear you down the hall, but, uh not anymore I guess.”

“May we please return to our intercourse?” Shaq asks from under the sheet.

“Yeah, good idea, goodbye,” Ben says.  “I’ll ask you later.”

Ben has already stumbled halfway down the hall when he hears, “Hey, wait up!”  He turns around to see a sweaty, panting Hal jogging down the hall towards him, sheet wrapped around his waist. 

“Look, I’m sorry I interrupted you,” Ben says, holding his hands up.  “Like I said, I’m just used to being able to hear you from down the hall.” 

“I’m not coming to yell at you, Ben,” Hal says, rolling his eyes.  “What did you wanna ask me?”

“You wanna know _now_?  Weren’t you just…” Ben vaguely waves his hand at his naked brother.  “Busy?”

“Yeah, but I know you, and you’re probably gonna disappear for ages because you’re all embarrassed or something,” Hal says, shrugging.  “So tell me now.”

Ben makes a sound that even to his own ears sounds incredibly shrill.  “Uh, hah hah, the thing is, me and Frederick were talking and…”

He kind of hopes that Hal will jump in here, but he’s actually keeping his promise to not bring up sex and he’s just looking at Ben expectantly.  Of course, even when Hal’s not being a jerk, he finds a way to be a jerk.  Of course. 

Time to just spill.  Like ripping of a band aid, but without the fun.

“Okay, so, Frederick, has no idea how to have sex.  Like, he knows the basics, but he said he didn’t even realize he could enjoy it.  And I definitely don’t know how to make sure he enjoys it,” Ben says, talking to the ceiling again with his hands clenched behind his back.  “He was more than willing to have not enjoyable sex with me, so I figured the least I could do was ask you and Shaq for help.”

Hal beams at him and claps him on the shoulder, almost knocking him over.  “Hey, Shaq, wanna help Ben and Frederick have sex?”

“No,” Shaq says back.  “I want you to return to having sex with me.”

“We’ll do it!” Hal says.  “Are you on a timetable, or do I have a few days to get some stuff together?”

“Uh, we’re not really planning anything any time soon.  I just wanna be prepared, you know?” Ben says, then considers.  “Stuff?  What kind of stuff?”  Visions of Hal waving dildos in his face are flying through his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hal says, then his face softens a little bit.  “Trust me, I don’t want to horribly embarrass you or anything.  I just want to make sure you know what you need to know so you and Frederick can have fun with each other without accidentally hurting each other.”

“Thanks, Hal,” Ben says, smiling a little. 

“Hal!  If you do not return to bed soon, you will have to ensure your own orgasm,” Shaq says. 

“You better go… attend to Shaq,” Ben says, making a face.

“Aw, the big grump doesn’t really mean it!” Hal says.

“I’m pretty much done anyway,” Ben says.

“I promise, it’s not going to be awful,” Hal says, patting his shoulder.

They both turn and head to their respective rooms.  Ben tries not to think about what’s happening over in Hal’s room. 

At least he knows he can still draw.  So he keeps working at that to keep himself distracted.

In the back of his mind though, Ben knows he lucky to have a big brother like Hal who would go jogging out in the middle of _things_ to make sure he’s alright and then be totally willing to give him the alien sex talk.  Not that he’d ever tell _Hal_ that he’s lucky.

* * *

 

“You have to be on your best behavior!” Hal admonishes Shaq when they’re all finished up.  He’s curled around Shaq, head resting on his chest.

“I do not understand why your brother and Famak cannot learn how engage in intercourse on their own, as we did,” Shaq says, rolling his eyes.  “They are young, but fully matured.”

“Because we both already knew what we were doing in the sex department and we still didn’t always get it right,” Hal says.  “I don’t want Frederick repeatedly dislocating Ben’s shoulder- and Frederick would actually feel bad about it, too.  Unlike some Volm I could mention.”

“You are the one who suggested that position and encouraged me to keep going,” Shaq says. “If I feigned unhappiness for every miscalculation of your own abilities you made, I would do little else.  Yesterday you fell over trying to reach something located in the highest kitchen cupboard, despite the fact that I was standing beside you.”

Hal huffs and rolls his eyes; Shaq thinks he’s so cool just because he’s tall.  “Anyway, we’re going to give Ben and Frederick some of the basics of interspecies sexing.  And we’re gonna be nice about it because he’s my little brother.”

“I suppose you will be irritable if I do not comply,” Shaq says.

“Worse.  I’ll be mushily affectionate.  Loudly tell everyone just how much I love you,” Hal says, grinning up at Shaq.

“I will be on my ‘best’ behavior, to prevent such a gross display of human emotion,” Shaq says.

“Thank you,” Hal says, leaning up to peck his cheek.  “We’re gonna have to practice to make sure we do it right.”

Shaq’s hands slide down from his back to his ass.  “That sounds pleasurable.”

“Not like that!” Hal exclaims, squirming a little.  “We’re not going to give them a live demonstration.”

“Your brother did seem uncomfortable when he was in here earlier,” Shaq says. 

“Yeah, he’s a little weird about sex, which is why you have to behave.  Try to limit your rude comments on humanity,” Hal says.

“Hal, if the purpose is to inform your brother about engaging in intercourse with a Volm, I cannot.  Your species is physically weaker than mine.  If Famak is not sufficiently aware of this, then he will injure your brother,” Shaq says.

Hal grins up at him.  “Awww, you care.”

“If your brother is injured, everyone will be distressed, and you will feel a need to tend to him instead of engaging in intercourse with me,” Shaq says stiffly.

“Of course,” Hal says, not convinced at all.  “Just looking out for yourself.”

“Always,” Shaq says. 

Hal leans up to kiss his cheek tenderly.  He loves this dumb grumpy Volm.


	32. Present

“I have a present for you,” Frederick announces when he comes over the next day.  “I am uncertain if it will be a welcome present, but I wish to give it to you nonetheless.”

They haven’t even made it up to his room yet, and Frederick seems uncertain about whatever he has for Ben, so Ben smiles over at him reassuringly.  “What is it?”

Frederick hands Ben a blue rectangular package that’s just a little bit bigger than his head.  They sit down together in the living room because Ben doesn’t want to wait.  Frederick’s fingers practically spasmed against his when he handed over the package; his boyfriend is nervous about something.

Ben tears off the paper and finds himself holding a familiar looking Volm device.  He remembers that Dad and Cochise used to huddle over these all the time when Dad was making those propaganda videos. 

“This is a communication thingy, isn’t it?” Ben asks, looking over at Frederick.

Frederick looks almost ashamed.  “I know you did not want a communications device, but that is not all it does, I assure you!  It can be adapted to draw, as I understand paper is scarce, and it can be used to access certain portions of the Volm archives!”

“I love it, don’t worry,” Ben says, leaning over to kiss Frederick’s cheek.  He feels bad about how nervous Frederick is.  “And I’m, uh, sorry if I was grumpy before.  I’ve never been the greatest at keeping my emotions under control, and now everything is new _again_.  I’ll adapt, again, but until I get there, I probably won’t always be the most fun person to be around.  So, uh, I understand if you don’t want to be around me.”

“Humans express a much wider range of emotion than Volm do.  It is strange, but I enjoy it.  I wish to support you,” Frederick says.  “You are my boyfriend, after all.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to deal with me being an ass,” Ben says.

“By Volm standards, you are quite pleasant, even when are being an ‘ass,’” Frederick says.  “However, if you were causing me distress, I would inform you.”

Ben smiles and takes Frederick’s arm, adjusting it so it’s wrapped around Ben tightly.  He snuggles up against Frederick’s side.  “Show me how to run this tablet, please.” 

 “As I said, it contains many features.  I know that you require paper to draw, but I also know that it is scarce,” Frederick says.  He presses a few buttons on the screen and then runs a finger along it, and sure enough, a line appears. 

“The Volm have drawing software?” Ben asks raising an eyebrow as he tries it out.  “No offense, but that doesn’t seem very Volm.”

“It is not.  Originally, this software was used to plot potential troop movements.  I reprogrammed the software merely draw,” Frederick says. 

“You smarty pants,” Ben says, doodling a heart with his finger.

“The screen is quite strong, so if you find a pencil that does not write, you can use it just like paper,” Frederick says. 

“Cool,” Ben says, doodling more hearts.  “This is a really nice gift.”

“There is more!” Frederick says, excitedly.  He presses a few more buttons.  “You can access parts of my people’s archives.  I cannot give you access to our technological secrets nor to our military records, but our prewar literature is available for you to read.  It has been run through our translation software, so you should be able to read it.”

“You gave me a whole library?” Ben asks, smiling over at Frederick. 

“Yes,” Frederick says, and the hand resting on his arm is shaking just a little.  “I hope you enjoy it, and I am glad that I am able to share it with you.”

Ben remembers what happened to Frederick the last time he tried to share Volm literature, back when he was still a hatchling, and what a big deal it must for him to actually be able to do it now.  “Thank you.  I’m… honored.  And I’ll have a lot more downtime now, so I’m glad to have plenty more to read.” 

“I do not have a great amount of time to read,” Frederick says, “and so I appreciate any recommendations you may have.  If you do not wish to read my people’s literature, however, I understand.”

“I’ll be sure to pass along all my recommendations,” Ben assures him, leaning up to press his lips to Frederick’s cheek tenderly. 

“Thank you,” Frederick says, turning to kiss him back. 

“Now you just have to show me how the communications part of this works,” Ben says when they pull apart.

“I disconnected this device from the larger Volm communication network because I believed that you would not wish to accidentally contact the Volm homeworld.  And truly, you are not supposed to have access to the Volm communication network at all,” Frederick says a little sheepishly. 

“Are you gonna get in trouble for this?” Ben asks. 

“Do not worry, Ben,” Frederick says.  “This device can only communicate with my personal devices and with Chichauk’s devices.  I do not believe that Chichauk would disapprove.” 

“He won’t,” Ben assures him.

“It is easy to operate.  Merely press the communications button and then press on my picture,” Frederick says.

Ben presses the communications button and sure enough, pictures of Frederick and Cochise appear.  They don’t really look like them though; the pictures look like mugshots more than anything. 

“Where did you get this picture taken?” Ben asks.

“It is from my file.  Every Volm has such a photo taken during their regular checkups,” Frederick says. 

“Can I take a picture with this?  And put a different picture in the communication thingy?” Ben asks. 

“Yes, but I do not understand why you would want to,” Frederick says, already pressing buttons. 

“Because I want a picture of you looking happy, duh,” Ben says. 

“Merely press this button to take a picture,” Frederick says. 

Ben leans up and plants one on Frederick’s cheek, snapping a picture quick.  He looks at the picture and smiles.  Frederick looks startled but happy, with a smile beginning to form on his face as Ben’s lips press against his cheek.

“This is much better,” Ben says.  “I want this one on the communications screen.”

“This photo is not staged properly.  I do not understand why you would prefer it to my official photo,” Frederick says, even as he takes the device from him and starts pressing buttons.

“Because you look happy in this picture.  You look like you,” Ben says affectionately. 

“I was happy in that moment,” Frederick confirms.  “Much happier than when my official photo was taken.”

“Good,” Ben says, snuggling back into the crook of Frederick’s arm.  “Thank you for this present.  It’s a really thoughtful gift.”

“I am glad that you believe that you will find it useful,” Frederick says. 

Ben goes back to the drawing screen, doodling.  “Just so you know, Hal said he’d tell us a few things.  For when we want to start getting, ah, physically intimate.  Shaq said he didn’t want to, but I think he’ll be there too.  Hal’s good at persuading him to do stuff.”

“I am nervous, but also glad that I will have accurate information about how to best become physically intimate with you,” Frederick says. 

“Me, too,” Ben says.

Just then, Ben hears footsteps coming downstairs.  He looks up from his doodle to see Hal and Shaq coming down the hall. 

Hal gives them a grin and Ben is nervous that he’s going to say something scare off Frederick.  On the bright side, everyone has clothes on this time around. 

“Aw, it’s the lovebirds!  How cute!” Hal says, grinning.  “How’re you doing, Frederick?”

“I am quite well, thank you,” Frederick says.  “I hope you and Shak-Chic are well, too.”

“We’re doing alright,” Hal says. 

“Hal has spent much of the night instructing me on human sexual etiquette, instead of actually engaging in sexual intercourse,” Shaq says.  “Humans are confusing.”

“We’re still working on it,” Hal says, patting Shaq’s arm.  “But I promise, he’ll be trained by the time we give our little lesson.”

“I appreciate the effort you are putting into our edification,” Frederick says. 

“Anything to help Ben and his boyfriend,” Hal says, smiling at them.  “I’m just glad to be able to help.”

“I am glad that Ben has such a caring older brother,” Frederick says.

Hal laughs.  “I like this one, Ben.  You should definitely keep him.”

Ben grins and looks up at Frederick, who is turning blue.  “Yeah, my boyfriend _is_ pretty great.”

“My boyfriend is great as well,” Frederick says, squeezing his arm.

Ben looks back and makes eye contact with Hal, pleased when Hal is smiling approvingly at him.  It feels good, it feels normal, and Ben is happy to know he can feel good and normal again.

* * *

 

“There were several instances where I could have pointed out how unwise engaging in a relationship with an alien is,” Shaq points out when they’re back in their room with their _supplies_.  “However, I refrained.”

Hal laughs and pats his arm before returning to his tattered poster paper.  “You’re doing well.  I’m proud of you.”

“I do not understand Famak’s desire to be with a human,” Shaq says.

“Will you pass me that marker?” Hal asks, reaching his hand out.  “And I think Ben just makes him happy.  Nothing wrong with that.”

Shaq hands him the marker.  “There are many more important things than happiness, Hal.  War.  Duty.  These are where a Volm should derive satisfaction.”

It’s the little comments like that, always said so seriously and with such gravitas, that keep Hal from feeling personally offended when Shaq refuses to acknowledge their obvious relationship.  As long as Shaq is here, that’s what matters. 

“Frederick is different,” Hal says, sketching carefully.  “He’s a whole new generation of Volm.”

Shaq just grunts and points out a mistake he’s made.

* * *

 

Before Ben goes to bed that night, much earlier than he’s used to, he grabs the gift Frederick gave him earlier.  He opens the communication panel and presses the picture of him kissing Frederick’s cheek.

It takes a minute, but Frederick’s face appears on the screen.  “Hello.  I hope you are well.”

“Yeah!  Just wanted to try out my new present.  And say goodnight,” Ben says, yawning a little.  

“I hope you have a pleasant sleep,” Frederick says.  “I am sorry that I cannot be there.”

“I know you’re busy,” Ben says.  “And that you don’t really have to sleep.”

“I still enjoy being with you,” Frederick says. 

“Me, too,” Ben says, yawning again.  “I’m about to fall asleep, sorry.”

“I will let you rest,” Frederick says, smiling softly at him.  “Goodnight, Ben.”

Ben smiles.  “Goodnight, Frederick.”

The screen goes blank and Ben sighs and turns on his side to fall asleep.


	33. Hal and Shaq's Human-Volm Sexual Education Seminar (Pt. I)

It’s only a few more days before Hal proclaims that he’s ready to educate them.  Honestly, Ben’s been impressed with how few jokes that Hal has made.  He had been worried that it would be nonstop jokes at his (and Frederick’s) expense, but… nope.  Not one embarrassing joke.  Not one attempt at making him even more uncomfortable than he already is.

So he’s not as nervous as he expected as he sits on the edge of some couch in some room they never use.  One of the benefits of living in some old abandoned embassy is that there are lots of rooms they never use, where no one will accidentally wander in on them.

His hand is clasped in Frederick’s, and they’re waiting for Hal and Shaq to arrive.

“If you feel too uncomfortable during their presentation, it’s okay to leave,” Ben says quietly.

“I assure you, I will be fine,” Frederick says.  “I wish to be with you and learn about the human body.”

“You are such a good boyfriend,” Ben says.

“Sorry we’re late!” Hal’s voice comes from behind them.

Ben is surprised to turn around to see Hal and Shaq carrying in what look like posters.

“Hal was giving me last minute instruction,” Shaq adds as they come around to the front of the room. 

“Are those posters?” Ben asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah,” Hal says.  “We’ve got some different anatomy, and I figured a diagram would be better than everyone taking their pants off.  Shaq wanted to do a live demo to demonstrate some of the more, ah, unique parts of Volm physiology, but I figured you wouldn’t want that.”

“Good call!” Ben says, giving him a little thumbs up. 

Hal clears his throat a little.  “Welcome to Hal and Shaq-“

“Shak-Chic.”

Hal glares at Shaq, who is behind him with the posters, for a minute before turning back to Ben and Frederick.  “To our human-Volm sexual education seminar.  This won’t cover everything- so you guys’ll still have some stuff to explore for yourselves- but it’ll cover enough to keep you guys from hurting each other and basics of your junk.” 

“It will be most important for Famak to pay attention, as it is much easier to injure humans than Volm,” Shaq says.  “Ben, there will be fewer circumstances in which you are likely to injure Famak.”

“I’m not the only one who has gotten hurt!” Hal protests.

“From what you have told me of traditional human relationships, I find it unlikely that Ben will punch Famak repeatedly in the face before intercourse to prove he is capable,” Shaq says, as if that’s a normal occurrence.

Ben’s eyes widen and he glances over at Frederick, kind of relieved that Frederick is looking at him, also clearly alarmed.  He leans over a little bit and whispers softly.  “No punching.”

Frederick squeezes his hand and nods a little.

“That’s true!  But also not the point!” Hal says.  “Anyway, just show ‘em the first poster.”

Shaq holds up a crude but surprisingly detailed drawing of a limp penis and a pair of balls while Hal displays it like he’s Vanna White in the crudest game of Wheel of Fortune ever. 

“So, this is familiar to Ben, but not to Frederick.  Here’s the penis, and here are the balls,” Hal says.  “This is the main sexing area!”

“These portions of the human body are particularly vulnerable and sensitive.  Be careful not to press too hard or else your human will become upset with you,” Shaq advises.

Hal coughs a little.  “Yeah, definitely be careful.  But it’s also where some humans get a lot of pleasure from.  If you stroke it gently, your human partner will get a boner, which can eventually lead to orgasm.” 

He makes a little motion with his hands and Shaq switches posters: now it’s a fully erect, crude but surprisingly well drawn penis with a pair of balls. 

“This is a positive sign, but your human will also make noises that sound like he is in distress.  It is good to clarify because sometimes that is a positive thing,” Shaq says.  “Humans make many noises.”

“It’s pretty straight forward.  Once you’ve stimulated your partner enough, he’ll orgasm, which involves semen coming out of the dick,” Hal says, drawing little squiggles on the poster.  “That’s how humans reproduce.”

“Also an alarming process, but it is easy to become used to it,” Shaq says.

“Do you have any questions?” Hal asks. 

Ben can feel his face turning red as he glances over at Frederick, who is looking at the poster with interest.  He does appreciate that Hal isn’t using their names in his presentation, though.  It’s a nice touch that keeps this a little less personal.

“I do not see where or how the human penis is protected,” Frederick asks, tilting his head. 

“Yes,” Shaq says.  “It is unprotected, which is a foolish evolutionary design, but it is still functional.  Somehow.”

“You should also avoid insulting human dicks,” Hal says through gritted teeth. 

“Human penises have their own feelings.  Incredible,” Frederick says.

“That is an incorrect interpretation of Hal’s inane statement,” Shaq says.  “It is merely that humans are sensitive about their genitalia.  They become upset and aggressive if you insult their genitalia.”

Ben bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing as Hal glares over at Shaq.  He really appreciates what Hal is doing for him, so he really doesn’t want to start laughing at him now, but the thought of Hal getting all defensive is kind of funny.

“Thank you,” Frederick says before leaning close to Ben.  “I will endeavor to refrain from insulting or criticizing your penis.”

Okay, now the shoe is on the other foot and it’s Hal who is trying to keep from laughing at him.  

“Thanks,” Ben says, squeezing Frederick’s hand gently. 

“I wish to ensure you and your penis are comfortable at all times,” Frederick reassures him.

Sometimes, especially in weird little moments like this with Frederick, it hits Ben that he loves Frederick.  It might be too soon or too much or too _something_ , but it’s true.  He doesn’t even know if Frederick would even really understand what that means (Ben isn’t sure he understands what that means), so he’s got to keep it to himself for a while. 

Even if he did want to tell Frederick, doing it in front of his brother, Shaq, and a crude drawing of an orgasming penis would definitely not be the time. 

So he just snuggles a little closer to Frederick, resting his cheek on his shoulder, and looks up at Hal and Shaq.  “Okay, cool, so what next?”


End file.
